Behind Closed Doors
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Donna is in an abusive relationship, can Sam save her? Before & After Mamma Mia : Read and Review if you have time :
1. No Choice

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again, this is NOT a one shot, I plan this to be rather long  Good ideas review :D Sorry it's short this chapter 

_A new bruise on her beautiful face _thought the post man as he handed Donna a package.

"May I say you look very pretty this mornin' Mrs Sheridan." He said smiling.

"Thank you Sam." She said blushing, she got this compliment every day from him, and she was touched he said this to her, she felt anything but beautiful as bruises covered her face and along her neck.

"Oh and happy birthday." He said giving her a small hug. She panicked, if Joel saw her hugging him, she'd be in for it. But not wanting to upset him she embraced him and smiled.

"Bye Mrs Sheridan." said the postman. She waved him off.

"Who was that Donna?" said a voice behind her, making her shiver in fear.

"Just the postman Joel." Donna replied timidly. She had met Joel in a bar 3 months ago, he was good looking, a charmer, she liked him so much, when he asked her to dance she couldn't believe her good luck, or bad luck now.

"Why were you hugging him?" Joel asked, his voice rising slightly. _This isn't good_ Donna thought, her legs shaking.

"He was wishing me a happy birthday Joel, I am 19 today." She said smiling at him.

"Wouldn't a small hand shake have done Donna? Instead of him groping you like that." He replied in disgust.

"He wasn't groping me Joel, he was just wishing me a hap..." She was cut off as Joel slapped her. She tensed up, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Please stop, I'm really sorry." She cried as she curled up in a tight ball.

"Your mine, don't ever forget that." Joel snarled at her as he calmly made his way into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. She immediately got up and ran into the kitchen and shoved on an apron. Quickly wiping the blood from her nose and sniffing up.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" She asked.

"Oh no Mrs Sheridan it's your birthday! I am cooking you breakfast today sweetheart, but first close your eyes." He said pulling something out of his pocket and kneeling on one knee.

"Donna Sheridan I love you so much, will you be my wife?" He asked. The world came tumbling down on Donna, the last thing she wanted to do was marry Joel, but he would kill her if she didn't, what could she do.

"Yes." She said feigning an excited look on her face. Tears poured down her cheeks, thankfully Joel took them as tears of happiness and placed the ring on her finger, it was a beautiful ring with three diamonds on it the size of small rocks! She smiled at him while he stood up and started frying bacon in a pan. _This is going to be the biggest mistake of my life _thought Donna miserably. What had she got to look forward to, beatings, punches thrown, slaps, yelling. This was no life, Donna secretly yearned for something better, _to be with Sam._


	2. Family Issues

Chapter 2

A/N : Oh my god nice reviews people! I love you all, dedicated to Nika whom I love very much and Donna Sheridan Carmichael, Iamadynamo and Shanice Rebecca Streep. Finally to Chloe, even though she is a fan fiction virgin I still love her 

Sam's face saddened. _How could that monster treat her like that_ he thought, if Donna Sheridan as with him, he would treat her like she deserved to be treated, like royalty, there wasn't much he could give her but his love and every bit of money he earned would be spent on her. _Don't be stupid Sam, you are nothing but a postman. _He thought glumly as he delivered the mail to others. What he wouldn't do to stroke her face, to stroke her hair, to kiss her passionately.

Donna slowly picked at her breakfast, she wasn't hungry, but knew if she left anything there would be uproar. Joel poured her a glass of orange juice and slowly placed it down next to her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Donna now we are going to be husband and wife." _Shit shit shit please no don't say it._ I want a family." Joel said. Donna choked on the orange juice that she was drinking, sputtering as her eyes watered.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice slipping. Donna regained control and wiped her mouth.

"Nothing but I don't think we are ready for a family yet." She replied timidly. She knew that the slightest thing would set him off and then there would be trouble.

"Well why not, don't you think I would make a good father?" He shouted his face turning red. He punched her in the face, her head swung back and forth, she fell off her chair as she tried to defend herself.

"No Joel, but look at what you are doing to me. Would you beat up our child like this, would our child have to see its mother being beaten and bruised?" She asked, suddenly angry. She was punished with 2 blows to the stomach. She doubled up in pain and tried to protect her head. He grabbed a knife from the block; he pulled her hair viciously back, her head snapped back as he sat on her stomach, reducing her breathing. Joel held the knife closely to her neck.

"I will kill you now Donna, don't think I wouldn't, you will be a doting wife and a doting mother, you have no say in the matter quite frankly." He yelled aggressively. Tears poured through Donna's eyes as she didn't dare struggle with a knife that close to her. She knew she was trapped.


	3. Love Letter

Chapter 3

A/N: Aw man I do love Meryl so :D I like the reviews you are giving me thanks ever so much. Dedicated to the soon to be birthday girl Donna Sheridan Carmichael who will be 24  Happy birthday, dedicated to Connor also although he did tell about Harry ;)

Donna woke up on the bed, she felt so sore. She heard loud snoring from behind her, she turned to see Joel naked. She crept out of bed, trying not to make noise and grabbed her gown. She walked downstairs, wincing from pain as she looked into the mirror, _another black eye, she knew Sam would ask about it._ She wanted to tell him everything, but knew she would put Sam at risk doing so. She heard a knock on the door and smiled, there was no way about it, she unconditionally desperately loved Sam Carmichael.

Sam was stood at the door, shifting from foot to foot, praying it was Donna who answered. The door opened and she stepped out, he automatically noticed the black bruise covering Donna's eye. He sighed and she looked to the floor.

"How did that happen?" Sam asked hesitantly, he knew already, the whole island knew.

"I erm tripped, on the erm bath." Donna lied, _Shit did I say that last week_ she thought. Sam nodded, she knew he didn't believe it. He handed her the mail and started making his way back down the path. Donna shook her head as a tear dripped down her cheek. She looked at the mail. There was a letter addressed to her. She opened it.

_Dear Donna,_

_I want you to know that I am always there for you if you ever need to talk or vent out your feelings, you are beautiful and don't you ever forget it._

_All My Love _

_Sam xxx_

There was something jingling inside the envelope, she emptied it to find a beautiful charm bracelet with silver hearts on it, there was a note _Happy Birthday x_. Tears crept into Donna's eyes as she slid it onto her wrist. _Does he like me back? _Donna thought, _you don't get heart bracelet's just from a friend do you? _Donna pondered. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, making herself a coffee. She heard a creak from the stairs and her heart drooped. Joel kissed her gently on the cheek as he sat down at the table.

"You were up early Mrs Abourne." He said laughing, Donna shuddered, she was still Donna Sheridan but he was in a good mood, maybe he wouldn't hurt her today. He pulled her onto his lap and forcefully moved her head into the crease of his neck. He pulled her arms around him, hearing a jingling.

"Nice bracelet, where did you get it?" He asked. Donna desperately thought of something.

"My Mom bought me it when I turned 14." She said desperately. He smiled and nodded.

"It's very pretty." He replied kissing her on the lips. His breath reeked of beer and cider. She responded but with no emotion whatsoever. The toast sprung out, she jumped off him and buttered it.

"**Thank you." He said taking a bite. She smiled, he was in an unusually good mood, she felt quite suspicious but didn't dare question it. She went to get dressed. Grabbing the letter from Sam on the way and putting it in her jewellery box. She sighed as she kissed it and changed into blue fraying jeans and a long aqua blue shirt. She trudged down the stairs as a tear ran down her cheek. How she longed to be with Sam, to kiss him, to hold him, to feel his arms wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes and imagined what it would feel like.**

Sam walked on even though he felt his legs starting to buckle. _Will she think I am an idiot? Will she like the bracelet?_ Sam had spent every penny he earned this month on the bracelet. He hoped she wouldn't laugh at it. No she isn't that cruel, not like that bastard of a man she is with. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of what she would be put through if Joel found out about the letter, but he had to let her know he was there for her.

Donna was aching for Sam as she laid in bed with Joel. How she wished it was Sam instead.


	4. Spilt Coffee

Chapter 4

A/N: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSorry that's how you make me feel when I read my reviews, I Love you all! And Meryl Streep Duh :D

Donna felt disgusting, she hated making love to Joel, she hated him, why couldn't she leave him, because he would hunt her down. Thank God he is at the surgery today, it's weird how a doctor could hurt me like this. Before she knew what she was doing she left his side, still asleep and wrote a letter to Sam, she put it into an envelope and waited. She heard the crunch of the gravel as he walked up to the footsteps. Before he even knocked Donna opened the door.

"Thank you so much for the bracelet Sam it is beautiful!" she whispered gratefully. The letter shook in her hand. _Don't be such a coward Sheridan and just give him it_. She thrust the letter into his hand.

"Open it on your way out." She whispered smiling at him, he handed her the letters, she shut the door. Sam speed-walked to the gate and hurriedly opened the letter. He read.

_Dear Sam,_

_Thank you so much for the bracelet and your offer, can I take you up on it? Joel is at work at 9am so if you come round at 10 we can talk_

_Love_

_Donna xxx_

Sam's heart skipped a beat; Donna wanted to talk to him. He would make sure he was there. Donna was watching him behind the curtains and his smile was a sign of him being there. Donna heard faint sound, the alarm ringing. She grabbed some eggs and quickly started to fry them. Her hair was flowing freely down her neck. She felt Joel's rough hands stroke it. She looked away to the clock 8.40, _he is gone in 20 minutes you can survive 20 minutes Donna!_ She smiled and place his eggs on a plate on the table. She went to make coffee

"So what are you doing today Donna?" He asked.

"Erm I'm going down to the beach for a while."

"Why?"

"B-because." She was not concentrating and tripped, the coffee went all over Joel's shirt.

"Oh God, I'm really sorry Joel, shit I'll get it out."

"Donna calm down accidents happen." He said stroking her cheekbone. He quickly flung back his hand across her cheek. Her head swung to the side; a bright red hand mark glowing across her left cheek.

"See that was an accident." He said smiling as he pushed her back on to the floor and walked upstairs to get another shirt. Donna sat on the floor, tears flooding out of her eyes, she felt so awful. She heard a creak and Donna flinched, there was a slam of the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally left. Her cheek had swelled up twice its normal size and Donna shook her head. She cleared up his plate and broken bits of mug. She slumped down the side of the work tops. Tears running down her face; she wiped them away with the back of her hand, glancing at the clock. 9.30 _Half an hour to go_, Donna hadn't really had many friends, Joel had stopped her from having them. She rang Rosie and Tanya, her two best friends sometimes when Joel was out, they told her to leave him but they didn't understand he would catch her eventually and then she would be in big trouble. She didn't have a death wish, she wanted to live. She sat there in silence for what seemed like days. She was disturbed by a knock on the door, she looked at the clock. _10 already, I must have been there a long time _she thought. She stood up to make her way to the door and opened it. Sam was stood there in a light blue shirt and denim jeans. Her heart missed a beat. They stood there for a minute awkwardly.


	5. Not so Innocent

Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you are enjoying my story it will go on for a while. Thanks to all the reviewers dedicated to Kayleigh and Chloe *fan girl screams*

Donna moved to the side of the door.

"Come in Sam." Sam stepped in the door and she beckoned him to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No I am fine thank you." He replied politely. They both sat on the sofa and Donna sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's really going on Donna?" He asked staring at her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she bent her head. Stinging the bruise on Donna's cheek.

"Joel, he is doing this to you isn't he?" Sam said sincerely. Donna stared at him with her tear stained face. She had never felt so ashamed, he was beating her up and she could do nothing.

"I bet you think I am weak right?" She asked through her tears. Sam moved closer and put his arm around her. She snuggled in closer to his chest.

"No I don't I think you're the strongest woman I have ever met putting up with this." Sam replied stroking her hair gently, his touch made her shiver as she wept softly into his chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. The attraction got too much for Donna as she pulled him in closer till their lips met. Sam's heart was thumping, he loved her so much it hurt but he pulled away.

"Donna I think we should stop." He said calmly trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you like me?" Donna asked blushing. Oh God the shame if she had got this all wrong.

"No the exact opposite, I want this more than anything Donna, I want you more than anything Donna but I can't sexually take advantage of you when you are in a state like this." Donna stared at him, no man had ever cared about her that much. She admired it but she loved him and she knew she was doing the right thing for herself.

"Sam I loved you from when I clapped eyes on you, don't break my heart, Joel creates bruises on the outside. If I don't do this it will tear me apart on the inside." She said tears in her eyes. Sam didn't want to do that to her, he wanted to make the pain go away, from both of them. He leant in and kissed her on the neck, a soft moan escaped her.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom Carmichael." She muttered between short kisses.

"So do I Sheridan." He agreed picking her up in his arms as they slowly made their way up the staircase. Sam fell back onto the bed with Donna as he started to kiss her more urgently. He ran his finger down her side.

"We don't have to do this Donna, we can leave it if you want." He mumbled. She kissed him firmly on the mouth so he couldn't speak, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He lifted her shirt gently, her arms raised to help him. She gently pulled at his jeans, he did the same to hers. With the underwear off Donna groaned blissfully as Sam smiled at her. They finished with a kiss.

They laid together on the bed for a while, now fully dressed.

"You're good." She giggled nuzzling into his neck.

"You're not too bad yourself." He replied kissing her forehead. He looked slightly worried.  
"What's the matter Sam?" She asked her head lolled against his chest.

"We... well we didn't use anything." Sam whispered biting his lip.

"Sam relax honey I'm on the pill." She replied, Sam smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Is being a postman hard?" She asked out of the blue.

"Not really I get a lot of exercise though, it's paying for my college tuition back in New York." He admitted.

"You come from New York?" She asked surprised, he nodded.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"An island called KaloKairi, I own a Villa there, it was my parents but they died and left me the villa, and the crippling mortgage to go with it." Donna replied.

"Does Joel know this?" He asked.

"No he knows nothing, he would make me sell it for our... wedding." Donna said sadly.

"Oh... wait WHAT? A wedding? Donna are you crazy!" Sam cried.

"I don't want to marry him Sam, but I have no choice, he'll kill me either way, at least I get a long run if I marry him." Donna said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't leave you like this."

"What can I do Sam?" Sam thought for a while, and then his eyes lit up.

"You said Joel didn't know about the villa right? We could run away together I could stay with you, if that's okay and we could be together." Donna smiled.

"Sam that sounds wonderful, perfect even, but I can't do it, he'll get me eventually." Donna replied glumly.

"No he wouldn't I'd make sure of it run away with me Donna." She saw the glint in his eyes and knew it was now or never.

"Okay." Sam's face lit up and Donna smiled. He twiddled her hair in his fingers and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You won't regret it." He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. He fingered his ring, _I just have to take care of something, nut not yet. _He thought.


	6. Putting Plans Into Action

Chapter 6

A/N: My birthday tomorrow 

"When does Joel come back from work?" Sam asked.

"He finishes at 3 but he stays at the pub till midnight usually then comes back, wakes me up and orders me to make chips." Donna said sighing. She hated him so much.

"Then we have time to pack." Sam whispered eagerly. Donna stared at him.

"What? Now I thought you meant like... well like next month." Donna said, shocked. She couldn't just leave like that, he would find her.

"Donna you need to get away from him now, where is your suitcase?" asked Sam stood up searching.

"Under the bed." Donna replied. She shifted into action and opened the wardrobe, throwing clothes onto the bed scruffily whilst Sam opened the case and started throwing them in. She blushed a little when she threw her underwear on there. Sam chuckled at her red face and kissed her. She swirled into another world when he kissed her. Nothing else mattered as she plunged into a passionate abyss. He broke apart from her as he quickly stuffed everything into her case.

"I'll go call a taxi honey." He said talking on his cell phone. This was happening to fast for Donna; she swayed and fell to the floor.

Donna slowly opened her eyes as light flooded through them. The air tingling the hair on her arms. She sat up and stared into the glittering ocean. _Where am I? Is this a dream? _She thought groggily as she sat up. The sun was beaming down on her tickling her neck.

"Hey." Sam said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hey yourself." She replied

"You were out cold Sheridan! I had to carry you out to the taxi and onto the boat, you didn't even stir." Sam said chuckling at her.

"Sorry honey it all got a bit too much for me you know." She apologised. Shaking her head.

"Hey don't worry about it; you're as light as feather." Sam replied. They sat hand on hand, Donna's head lolled against Sam's chest so her mermaid curls tickled his face, but he didn't care, he never thought he would get this close to her, now they were running away together, _I'll call the engagement off as soon as we get to KaloKairi._

They eventually got onto the dock. It was like a magical island. They walked across the beach towards the villa. Donna pointed.

"That is my villa." She said as Sam kissed the crease in her neck. She shivered with delight. She felt brand new, she felt the bruises slowly paling, the cuts suddenly healing.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said tears running down her cheeks.

"For what honey?" He asked.

"For being my hero." He smiled at her as tears welled up in his own eyes. He wiped a tear away from her eyes with his thumb as they walked up the cobbled steps to the villa. They reached the peak as Donna unlocked the door with a rusty gold key. They stepped inside and Donna smiled and picked up the mail. No bills, she didn't tell Joel, but she paid off her mortgage as a waitress in the day. She walked through, _it's not in the best condition but it is home _Donna thought walking through the villa.

"You are free Donna." Sam whispered closely in her ear as he kissed her slowly and passionately gently tugging on her top.

"Hold it tiger I have to ring 2 very important girls." She whispered.

She slowly dialled the number 555-818-564. The line rang.

"Hello home of the dynamo's!" A voice giggled. Tanya's voice.

"T-Tanya." Donna stammered down the line. She heard a shriek and loud footsteps.

"OH MY GOD DONNA!" Rosie and Tanya screamed down the phone at her.

Donna burst into tears.

"Where are you? Where is Joel?" Tanya asked.

"I ran away with Sam! I don't know why and how but I did it, after we did it on the bed." Donna giggled.

"Donna Sheridan you did not, who is...!" Tanya giggled "Where are you now?"

"KaloKairi"

"YOU ARE HERE?????!" Rosie screamed.

"We'll be there in an hour." Tanya said and put the receiver down. Donna was so happy she thought her heart would burst. She felt two firm muscular hands around her waist.

"Um my friends are coming over in an hour." Sam sighed.

"Oh a time limit, I think I can manage that." He chuckled and fireman lifted her up the stairs into the bedroom where they were not seen until the doorbell rang.


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7

A/N: Writing on my birthday, I am turning to Streepism. :P

"I thought you were good with time?" Donna mumbled trying to grab the clothes, she threw Sam's shirt at him and pulled on her own clothes. She ran downstairs and flung open the door. Tanya and Rosie jumped on her and Donna flew onto the floor, tears ran through the 3 girls eyes.

"Oh Donna we missed you!" Rosie screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know Rose I missed you both so much." Donna screamed.

"Ahem." Sam coughed. The two girls got off her and stood, smoothing their clothes out.

"Girls this is Sam, Sam this is Tanya and Rosie." The three of them smiled at each other.

"Hi." Sam said still smiling at them.

"Hi so you're the one she got into bed with." Giggled Tanya. Donna slapped her forehead with her palm and blushed violently.

"Yes I am." Sam said giggling at her red face.

"Okay guys enough I think that is enough squirming for one day." Rosie said coming to Donna's defence. Donna winked at her, she missed them so much.

"I'm going to look around the island while you all catch up I guess." Sam said shifting to the door before kissing Donna on the cheek. She giggled and all three of them sat on the sofa.

"So spill Donna what happened to you and Joel? I thought you were good together." Tanya asked. She looked at Donna's face, properly looked, there were faded purple and yellow bruises covering her face, her arms were covered in cuts and bruises, and her left cheek was twice the size of her right. Donna saw Rosie and Tanya staring at her. She hadn't told them about the hitting.

"It's erm really cold, I am going to go get a jumper." Donna said trying to get up. Tanya and Rosie pulled her back down. They tore her top off her and gasped at what they saw. Donna's neck was covered in purple bruises, down to her chest. And her breasts just black and blue.

"D-Donna what happened to you." Rosie whispered. Tear started streaming down Donna's face. Tanya was fitting the pieces together.

"You and Joel, Joel did! Joel was hitting you wasn't he! I'll kill that...!!!!!!" Tanya screamed.

"Tanya please just leave it I'm okay." Donna hissed at her tears streaming from her eyes.

"Donna that's why you ran away isn't it? Oh how could you be so stupid?" Rosie yelled at her. Donna was shocked.

"I got away didn't I?" She asked heating up.

"After you had Sam on the bed, Jesus Donna, what if he had caught you! You could have been dead!" Tanya blurted out.

"Look guys I really appreciate your concern but I am fine, I got away now can we stop talking about this?" Donna asked trying to reason with them.

"Fine." Tanya and Rosie said glumly. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"So what is Sam like then?" Asked Tanya.

"He's sweet kind handsome and..." Donna was cut off by Tanya making gagging noise. Donna threw a cushion at her.

"I meant in bed Sheridan." She giggled. Rosie burst into laughter. Donna knew Tanya would be the one to ask.

"Fantastic! The best I ever had!" Donna bragged giggling. She wasn't lying, Sam was amazing.

"And...And...I love him." Donna muttered but not as loudly, but Rosie and Tanya had still heard her.

"Wow, that's a statement." Giggled Rosie. Donna meant every word of it despite her friend's jokes. Her heart started pounding when he came through the door.

"Hi sorry was I interrupting anything?" Sam asked noticing Donna's shirt was still off. She quickly pulled her shirt on.

"Keep it off I don't mind." Sam said chuckling. Donna blushed as her friend's laughed at her squirming.

"Well Mrs we have to be gone in a moment because we are going to meet Tanya's parents." Rosie giggled.

"Oh okay, um you will come back right?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Of course, we can have a girl day out tomorrow if you want." Rosie replied. Donna smiled and nodded. She showed them to the door and watched them drive away.

_Maybe my life is finally getting back on track._ Donna thought. She was busy thinking and jumped when she felt two arms stroke her outer thigh and run along her hips. She moaned softly. She felt his gentle fingers begin to undo the buttons on her worn out trousers. She rested her head against his chest, not wanting to struggle. Once he had undone them he gently moved up to her top and once again removed it. She kissed him urgently, gently lifting up his shirt and trailing her finger down his chest, stopping at his trouser waist.

"Do you ever run out of energy?" She asked.

"Nope afraid not Sheridan."

"Good, cause neither do I." And they ran upstairs to the bedroom.


	8. No More Secrets

Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all you're reviews, especially to those who are following the stories  I got loads of Mamma Mia and Meryl Streep stuff for my birthday! Loved it!! Thanks and I wish you all like this chapter!

Donna laid panting on the bed.

"I...take...it...back." She said trying to catch her breath. Sam looked at her.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked worried.

"I HAVE run out of energy!" Donna laughed and wiped the small beads of sweat from her forehead. Sam flooded with relief. Donna noticed this.

"Why what do you think I regretted?" She asked cuddling up to him.

"Running away with me." Sam replied.

"Are you kidding Carmichael? I am so happy right now I could burst! Have you lost your mind?" She cried at him.

"No it must be the mind blowing sex." Sam replied as she jumped back on top of him.

"I thought you had ran out of energy." Sam said chuckling.

"I recharged." Donna giggled. They both moved to a rhythm as Donna moaned.

"I... love... you Donna." Sam whispered. But loud enough to hear, they exploded as she fell off him back to where they were before. Donna was so tired and her eyelids started drooping as she fell into a deep slumber.

_**I knew I would find you eventually.**_

_**Stop Leave Me Alone **_

_**I'll get you Donna**_

_**I'll find you Donna**_

_**I'LL KILL YOU DONNA**_

Donna screamed; sweat pouring down her face as she sobbed.

"Donna!" Sam cried as he pulled her tightly against his chest. She heaved through her sobs and reduced them to sniffles.

"He was here Sam I heard him."

"Darling it was a bad dream, you are fine." Sam whispered rocking her gently. Her breathing deepened eventually and she fell back to sleep, Sam nuzzled into her hair and slept himself.

_**Sam how could you do this to me?**_

_**Sam Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**I hate you Sam**_

_**I HATE YOU SAM!**_

_It was just a dream, just a dream._ He thought.

Sam shot up to find Donna out of bed. He heard her retching in the bathroom, he ran to see his beautiful angel looking as sick as a dog.

"Are you okay honey?

"Um yeah I am okay probably just travelling sickness catching up with me, I get it a lot. But I actually feel fine in myself." She grinned at him and winked.

"I was worried."

"I'm fine stop worrying about me and get in the shower." She ordered turning it on. He took off his underwear and jumped in with her. She giggled wrapping her legs firmly around him whilst he kissed her urgently, tracing the outline of her curves with his fingers. A moan escaped her as she kissed him firmly. Their passion got a hold of them as they both bonded together.

"Sam I need to get out, I will shrivel up like a prune if I stay in here." She giggled hopping out and wrapping a towel round her soaking body. Sam got out as well and grabbed a towel. They both relaxed on the bed.

"Sam you know last night when we made love." She started to ask. Sam nodded.

"You said, well, you, well you said you, loved me, did you mean it or was it just go with the moment kinda thing." She asked biting her lower lip.

"Donna I mean everything I say to you, which is why I want to tell you..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door and two people shouting.

"Oi!!! Sheridan get your hot butt down here now! We have some shopping to do!" Tanya yelled. Donna opened the window and gazed down at the two noisy women below.

"Do you have to be so loud, I'll be down in a second keep your pants on both of you!" She hissed grabbing at her clothes.

"You're a fine one to talk Sheridan; your underwear is the only one that's off." Rosie giggled.

"I'll be back later I promise we can talk later. I um I love you Sam." She smiled as she ran down the steps.

"I love you too." He called after her but she was already gone. He was going to tell her tonight. No more secrets.


	9. Everything Changes

Chapter 9

A/N: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car I am a superstar and I don't care who you are. I do really sorry I was in Math class and Chloe was singing it all day! So annoying but catchy 

The day was ending, Donna was both happy and sad, she wanted to stay with Rosie and Tanya but she couldn't she had to go to Sam, she promised him she would talk. As she bid goodbye to her friends she felt a buzz go off in her left pocket.

_Meet me on the beach I have made a path for you xxx Sam _the message read. She giggled and slowly trailed down to the beach, there were a line of shells leading to a cave. She followed them and Sam was stood there with a picnic basket and a rug.

"Surprise!!!" Sam chuckled as tears welled up in Donna's eyes.

"It's beautiful Sam, I love it." She whispered softly kissing him. _I knew I shouldn't have wasted the picnic basket_ Sam thought, there was only one thing he was hungry for tonight, then he would tell her. Sam leaped on Donna as he hungrily tore off her shirt pressing firm kisses on her chest. Before they knew it they were naked on the public beach moaning loudly. There two souls became one as Donna lightly pushed Sam off her.

"I love you so much Sam, more than anything." She whispered as he playfully wrapped her hair around his fingers.

"Donna there is something I need to tell you." He mumbled, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Anything Honey."

"You won't want to see me again." He whispered a single tear rolled down his cheek and she gently wiped it away, these past few days had been amazing, why would he be so sad.

"Tell me Sam." She asked worriedly.

"I'm ... I'm... I'm"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Engaged."

Donna's heart shrivelled. Tears uncontrollably started pouring down her cheeks as she jumped up.

"This h-has got t-to be some j-joke right?" She asked. The tears melted his heart. Sam shook his head as she grabbed her clothes.

"SAM WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She cried sobbing her heart out.

"I love you Donna not Lorraine please don't do this, I really love you." He said grabbing her hands but she angrily pulled them away.

"SAM YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She sobbed as she ran back to the hotel. Sam knew that was it, he didn't want to make this any worse. But he was going to try making things better; he knew what he had to do. End it with Lorraine.

Donna's heart shattered into a million pieces as she locked the door to the Villa. She stared out the window to see Sam heading towards the dock. _I won't see him again._ I loved him.

Donna had had enough, she walked up the stairs and put on her comfort pyjama's. She heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Donna you okay?" said Tanya.

" I am erm g-g-ood." Mumbled Donna. She couldn't contain it she burst into tears and sort of screeched down the phone.

"We will be there in an hour." Tanya said and put the phone down. Her two best friends meant the world to her. They would never let her down and never break her heart.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed as she went to the door. She knew it wouldn't be Sam. She opened the door. She felt something sharp snap against her neck as she was dragged indoors and pulled down.

"Miss me." Said a cold voice snarling at her as she desperately struggled to escape.

She knew that voice

She would know that voice anywhere

_Joel._

A/N I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE TOMORROW BUT I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES!


	10. A Silver Lining

Chapter 10

A/N: Oh gosh I can't believe the reviews I am receiving I am completely and utterly grateful and I LOVE you more than jelly tots (and I especially like the green ones)

Dedicated to Kaylee I think she is exceedingly gifted XD Love you xxxxxxxxxx

"Get off me!" Donna yelled trying to struggle from his grasp. His hands grasping her wrists so tightly she couldn't move. She kicked and struggled to her limit.

"Oh I like you feisty Sheridan." He mocked as she struggled. Her petite body was no match against his muscular weight. She fell against the floor, panting with exhaustion. She felt pathetic and puny. Joel grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her upright, she yelped in pain as he threw her onto the sofa, his face was purple with anger.

He stormed over to the television and put something in the video player. The screen went black and white and suddenly an image flashed onto the screen. It was her old bedroom. _Huh? _She thought. She noticed the door flinging open and a woman had her legs wrapped around a man. The woman was Donna. The man was Sam. It was Donna and Sam making love on the bed. Donna blushed violently as anger heated up inside her, she didn't want to be a victim anymore.

"You put CCTV in our room?" She yelled at him before she could stop herself. She stood up. He looked up at her confused. But she wasn't afraid anymore; the face that once terrified her now made her blood boil.

"How dare you screw another guy in our room?" He yelled spit spraying her face.

"Oh don't give me that shit Joel you have had hundreds of affairs! But it's always my fault and my problem!" She screamed.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled swinging a punch at her face. There was so much force behind it Donna flew onto the floor. She blinked her eyes, trying to regain her focus. He leapt on top of her, throwing punches in her gut, throat, back, chest and face. Donna's ears were ringing as pain circulated through her entire body. Her head hit the floor as she slowly felt herself losing consciousness. Donna's shirt was torn open and her pyjama bottoms were hanging off her, blood stained everywhere. _What have I got to live for anyway? _ She thought as her head slumped forward.

"_DONNA, DONNA ANSWER ME!" _

"_H-Huh?"_

Donna felt a cool blast of water hit her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She found Rosie and Tanya knelt beside her.

"Donna what happened to you?" Tanya asked tears streaming down her face.

"Did Sam do this to you?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"N-no No Sam, Joel." Donna mumbled. Rosie grabbed Donna's cell phone and found Sam's number.

"Sam its Rosie. Donna is bad, real bad Joel got her you need to get back right now!" Rosie screamed frantically down the phone.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Replied Sam who was just about to board the ferry back to the mainland.

"I want Sam." Said Donna beginning to cry.

"Shh Shh sweetie Sam is on his way, and so is the ambulance." Tanya soothed rocking Donna's swollen bruised face in her arms.

"Don't need an ambulance, I'm fine." Donna assured, she tried to move but was so sore she couldn't even sit up.

"Sheridan don't even try standing up." ordered Rosie. The door flew open as Sam rushed to Donna's side.

"Donna honey what happened?" Sam whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't matter." Donna stuttered holding his hand tightly.

"Yes it bloody does Donna, were you mugged? Robbed?" Sam asked trying to guess.

The ambulance just then flew in and gently lifted Donna into a stretcher.

"Would you like to ride with her Sir?" asked one of them.

"Yes." Sam whispered.

"Sam don't leave me!" she cried.

"I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart." He assured grabbing her hand. He followed her into the ambulance. It was a short journey of silence but it felt like a lifetime to Sam. They rushed her into the entrance and took her straight into A&E.

Tanya and Rosie came five minutes later darting straight towards Sam.

"Oh God Sam will she be okay?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"We don't know, do you know what happened to her?" Sam asked hastily. Rosie bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't think it is our position to tell you Sam we should leave it to..." Rosie was cut off by Sam grabbing her sharply by the shoulders.

"Listen Rosie the love of my life is in that room on her own fighting for her life and I don't even know the reason why she is in here. TELL ME!" Sam yelled.

"Joel." Rosie muttered, but that was all Sam needed to hear.

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD." Sam shouted lunging for the door. Tanya and Rosie grabbed Sam and pulled him back.

"Listen Sam this HASN'T ended, but Donna needs you right now and what use will you be if she finds out you are going to kill him!" Tanya reasoned. Sam calmed down and struggled off them; sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs. It seemed hours before a nurse came out and saw him.

"Mr Carmichael would you like to see her?" The nurse asked hesitantly, she didn't know whether to say sister or wife. Sam nodded and practically ran through the door where Donna was lying, she looked so at peace with herself; despite the wounds covering her body.

"Donna?" He asked stroking her hair. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Sam." She whispered tearfully, to be honest, Sam didn't really know what to expect. She could tell him where to get off, or accept he was going to end it with his fiancé. Thank God she seemed to be happy he was here.

A doctor walked in and glided through the curtains.

"Ah Miss Sheridan, I am glad you are awake." He said politely. She smiled at him and waited for some horrible news.

"Well we sent for an x ray and you have no broken bones or fractures, just severe bruising and cuts, you will be happy to know you're baby is fine and is breathing normally. Donna thought she had heard wrong. _Baby? _

"Did you just say baby?" Sam and Donna asked in unison. The doctor nodded and looked confused at they're shocked faces.

"I assumed you knew Donna you are only a week gone so it is pretty early, but you are fine." The doctor said and quickly rushed out, slightly embarrassed.

"Sam, I am having a baby, you're baby." Donna whispered, trying to let it sink in.

"Are you sure the baby is mine Donna?" Sam asked.

" I always took the pill with Joel, there is only one other person." She smiled despite the pain. Sam jumped up as tears started washing his face.

"Oh my God Donna I am going to be a father!" screamed Sam. Donna didn't know what to say, she was speechless. _Pregnant at 19 and she couldn't be any happier._


	11. Emotional Blackmail

Chapter 11

A/N: As you all know Donna had Sophie when she was 21 and it will follow the storyline so just so you know... Dedicated to Mary, I appreciate everything she does for me and I love her very much!

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Sam yelled through the corridors at all the startled patients, Rosie and Tanya ran over to him and leapt on him.

"Oh My God! She's pregnant! Your baby! She's pregnant!" Tanya yelled as they both ran into Donna's room. Sam heard screams and sobs; he didn't really want to disturb them so he left them to celebrate.

_I'm going to be a father in nine months, am I ready for this? Can I do this?_ Tanya and Rosie made their way out of the room eventually and he could see they obviously were crying.

"I'm really happy for you both." congratulated Tanya.

"Same goes for me." Rosie added. He smiled and thanked them both. He walked back into the room where Donna was in. Her face automatically lit up and she smiled at him. He looked at her stomach. _She is growing our baby, a beautiful child, and I am still engaged to someone else _Sam thought.

"Donna would you like anything?" Sam asked. He wanted to take his mind off things.

"I could think of a few things." She replied deviously. She was still the same Donna, despite the bruises. Sam raised his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"Sam can I ask you something." Donna said biting her lip, she did this whenever she was nervous.

"Sure anything." He replied.

"When you told me about the engagement and I left, you were going to head back to the mainland weren't you?" Donna said tears in her eyes.

"I was going to get a plane back to New York." He admitted to her shocked face. Tears softly fell. He continued.

"Because I couldn't bear to be without you, I was flying back to new York to tell Lorraine that the engagement was off."

"R-really?"

"Yup." Donna was stunned; he would give up an engagement for her. _How could I have been such a bitch? I love him more than anything and when I was lying there I called out his name first before anyone else's._

"Thank God it happened before I got on the ferry, but even if it had I would have swam back just to make sure you were going to be okay." Sam whispered kissing her cheek.

"Sam Honey I don't mean to be rude but I am really tired so please can I sleep?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded and pecked her on the cheek, he stood up but she clung onto his hand.

"Don't leave me please!" she pleaded. Sam was about to sit back down.

"Lay on here with me." She ordered.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Sam reasoned.

"You will only hurt me if you don't lay with me." She replied, knowing he couldn't bear to hurt her.

"That is emotional blackmail Mrs Sheridan." He chuckled at her. But he laid beside her and held her close till morning came. The soft breathing of Donna made Sam's heart melt. He knew she was at peace with everyone. But the cuts on the inside were far too deep to heal over yet. _Joel is going to pay for what he has done to her._ He had to grip the pillow to keep his anger under control. He caught a piece of Donna's hair whilst gripping. She stirred.

"Hi honey." She mumbled.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise I'm good." She replied sitting up wincing slightly. The doctor approached her.

"Good morning Mrs Sheridan how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I am fine can I go today?" Donna asked urgently.

"I see no reason why not, but the police want to interview you about what happened." The doctor informed them. Donna looked confused.

"We can put Joel behind bars finally sweetheart." Sam urged

"Wait what ... WOAH! Hold it, it was an accident, they can't arrest my dog can they, it was an accident, how did Joel know there was a ditch." Donna lied hurriedly, lies spinning off her tongue like a web spinning from a spider. Sam looked confused, then angry.

"Donna I..." Sam jumped as she stroked his thigh. She smiled at the doctor.

"Well then I guess you are free to go." The doctor replied, he made his way out of the room.

"Sam..." She whispered.

"I can't believe you did that Donna, why protect him like that how could you be so stupid? Are you still in love with him?" He cried angrily.

"NO Jesus Sam. How can you call me stupid, how long will he be behind bars Sam? A few months, a year tops? He will come straight for me Sam. I am so scared right now you have no idea how scared I am, he hasn't even been caught so how do I know he won't come for me again!" Donna yelled getting out her bed and pulling on her shoes. Sam sighed, he didn't mean to call her stupid.

"Donna I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Save it Sam, I want to go home."


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 12

A/N: I am very sorry for what is going to happen  Dedicated to Frankie, Chloe and Kayleigh, Confusing ray of light!

Sam felt the weight of the ring come forcefully down on him. They made their way up the cobbled steps to the villa. Donna was so frustrated with Sam, suddenly a searing pain shot through Donna's stomach. She screamed out in pain as she grabbed her stomach.

"Oh...My...God!" She cried in pain.

"Donna what's the matter? Are you okay?" Sam asked frantically. The pain had subsided a little.

"Yeah... I think I'm okay, probably just from what happened." Donna explained hoping that that was what it was.

"Do you want me to carry you up?" Sam asked.

"No I'm fine." She said though obviously she wasn't. She couldn't even stand up straight. Sam gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs to the villa and into the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed.

"Honey I am actually okay now must just be the baby taking another form of morning sickness." She giggled. She proved this by standing up straight.

He fingered the ring in his pocket. It was now or never.

"Donna..." He led. She looked at him.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"Donna Isabelle Sheridan, my heart pounds whenever I see you, in fact whenever I think of you. If I said I love you it would never be enough because three words do not sum it up. I need you in my life; I need you beside me which is why I need to tell you something. I saw you with the Dynamo's on July 23rd in New York. I became you're postman to be near you, I do not need money, I own my own business and I am 21 years old. I only did it to be with you." Sam explained. Donna was stunned. _His own business _Donna thought.

"So now all my secrets are yours Donna, you are going to have my child, will you have my heart?" Sam bent down on one knee as Donna's heart pounded.

"Donna Isabelle Sheridan, I love you more than words can say. Would you be my wife?" Sam asked nervously. Donna's thought her heart would burst through her chest. She couldn't speak. She nodded and then managed to stutter  
"Y-yes." He pulled her close as they shared a passionate kiss. He placed a beautiful silver ring with 5 diamonds on her ring finger.

"Beautiful." Donna whispered admiring the ring.

"Yes you are." Sam chuckled stroking Donna's cheek with his thumb. She blushed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away.

"Honey I want Tanya and Rosie to come over for the weekend. I am going back to New York to call of the engagement with Lorraine." Sam assured.

"Well, I'll come with you. You don't have to do this alone." Donna smiled and held his hand.

"Are you fit to fly, I mean with the baby and everything." Sam asked slightly worried.

"Yes you can fly whilst pregnant, especially in early pregnancy." Donna explained leaning on his chest.

"Well I will book the tickets in that case." Sam said pressing digits on his cell phone. He was on call for half an hour until the tickets were finally booked.

"Okay we leave tomorrow."

"Wow you don't mess around we need to pack!"

"Not just yet Mrs Sheridan soon to be Carmichael." He whispered into her ear

He took Donna's hand and kissed her passionately, she responded with equal force. His fingers traced up and down her back. She moaned softly as he started to move further down, he brought his lips from her mouth and slowly trailed down to her neck towards her cleavage. He was teasing her.

"Stop teasing me Carmichael." She groaned softly as he moved his hands down from her back to her butt. She groaned as he trailed circles around it.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" she asked giggling.

"Only because of the result I get afterwards." He replied.

"You won't get a result if you don't stop and take me now!" She moaned. Kissing his neck urgently as her nails gripped into his skin. As there body's moved for each other Donna needed to tell Sam something, but it could wait. Sam rolled off her and sealed her with a kiss.

"Um Sam if I tell you something you promise not to laugh at me." She said nervously.

"What's up my beautiful fiancé?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of flying." She mumbled. Sam bit his lip really hard, trying not to laugh at her.

"Well Mrs we will have to get your mind off it on the journey." Sam whispered seductively.

"And how do you plan to do that Mr Carmichael?" She asked innocently.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. "Now let's get packing Mrs." As he grabbed the suitcases.


	13. Admittance

Chapter 13

A/N:This is an extremely long chapter :P

"First class tickets, nice touch Mr Carmichael." She giggled kissing him passionately. Donna had to admit, sat in first class seats with her fiancé was distracting from the whole flying experience, until they took off. Sam gripped Donna's hand firmly whilst she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are going to be fine baby." Sam whispered gently biting her earlobe. The rest of the flight went considerably well. They watched in flight movies and snacked on popcorn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at JFK airport in 30 minutes. Please sit back and enjoy the rest of your journey with BMIBABY." The attendant informed. Donna's grip tightened on Sam's hand.

"Follow me." He whispered leading her into the bathroom. The bathroom was compact and clean, Sam pinned Donna up against the wall, kissing her ferociously. He tore Donna's shirt off her body, kissing her breasts as she moaned. He put his hand against her mouth.

"S'cuse me is everything all right in there." A voice said outside the cubicle. _Shit _Donna thought.

"I'm OH MY GOD." Donna yelled as Sam had started.

"M'am?" The person asked.

"I'm fine sorry I saw a huge... spider." Sam had to clamp his hand on his mouth to stop him laughing at her quick lie.

"Okay M'am just checking." Then she left.

"Oh My God." Donna whimpered. Donna was sweating and tired but she kept going. They both exploded as they redressed themselves himself back up. They walked back up the aisle hoping nobody noticed the flushed faces. She was so tired she fell straight to sleep.

_**Hold still you stupid bitch.**_

_**Are you enjoying it you stupid whore?**_

_**I'll get you Donna**_

_**I'll find you Donna**_

_**I'll kill you Donna!**_

"DONNA? DONNA!" yelled Sam waking her. She jumped up startled, she woke to find Sam with a scratch across his face. It was bleeding.

"What did I do?" Donna gasped staring at the scratch, she had caused the mark on his face and she felt terrible.

"It's fine you just had a bad dream it didn't even hurt." Sam smiled.

"We landed." exclaimed Donna.

"Yeah lets go sweetheart." He said grabbing her butt on the way out.

They checked through terminals and endless security stages to find themselves in New York. A giant car pulled up outside just behind a small scruffy one.

"That's our ride." exclaimed Sam. Donna made her way to the little blue car.

"Um Donna where are you going?" asked Sam puzzled, a male driver came out of the giant black car and opened the door gesturing to Donna.

"THIS is your car?" She stuttered.

Sam nodded as they both got in.

"When you said you were wealthy honey, how wealthy do you mean?" she asked astounded.

"You know James and Carmichael's? I own that company." Donna's jaw dropped, they were the most successful architect company out there.

"Wow." was all she could manage to stammer.

"Lorraine's please Tom." Sam ordered. The driver nodded and set off in gear. Donna and Sam sat there in the car. _He must be used to this, because I think its bloody fantastic _Donna thought, she didn't say anything, Sam's hand entwined in hers was enough. They pulled up outside a modern building. Donna gulped.

"Do you want me to stay in the car?" Donna asked.

"I would prefer to have you there with me." Sam replied kissing her hungrily.

"Then I will come with you." She mumbled in between kisses. They both got out of the car as Sam walked up to the door. Donna followed unsure of why her presence was relevant. Surely this poor Lorraine did not want to see the woman who stole her fiancé off her. _Sheridan this is not your fault, you fell in love, you can't help it. _She reassured herself as she braced herself for what came next.

Sam pressed the buzzer and almost immediately a stunningly pretty woman opened the door and leapt into his arms, Donna was slightly shocked but reminded herself she had no idea that Sam had even met someone else; to her they were still engaged.

"Sam I missed you so much!" She screamed leaning in for a kiss. Sam couldn't put Donna through this and leaned away. This is where Donna first saw Lorraine.

Lorraine had beautiful silky straight chocolate hair, blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, her teeth whiter than freshly fallen snow. _She is beautiful, why did he leave her? Especially for me?_ Donna thought.

"Hi erm sorry but I am not a Jehovah's Witness and I don't buy things from door knockers." Lorraine said smirking, Donna was quite insulted but she still couldn't help feeling sorry for the woman who was about to have her heart broken.

"Actually Lorraine this is Donna, she is with me." Sam said quite harshly. Lorraine's facial features changed as she turned her voice into a sickly sweet melody.

"Oh hello it is honestly a pleasure to meet you Donna, any friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine." She said grinning. If it wasn't for the inappropriate time Donna would have burst out laughing at Sammy. But instead she bit her lower lip.

"Hello." Donna replied politely.

"Oh how rude of me, come in." She sang. Lorraine's home was beautiful, pictures were plastered all over the walls of her and Sam in model shoots, Sam actually looked less than amused. The walls were Pepto-Bismol pink with white carpeting. They all sat on the sofa.

"So Donna tell me about yourself," Lorraine smiled at her.

"Well I am 19 years old, I come from an island called KaloKairi, I own a villa and I am in a band, Donna and the Dynamo's." Donna explained struggling to think of anything else to say.

"Do you have a boyfriend or are you single." Lorraine asked, which Donna thought was slightly nosy but didn't say anything, instead she looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Lorraine Donna and I came to talk to you because I need to say something." Sam mumbled.

"What is it baby?" She asked holding his hand.

"The... the engagement is off." Sam muttered.

"W-what?" Lorraine asked. Her eyes filling with tears. Donna felt like a home wrecker, who was she kidding she was a home wrecker; she stole a nearly married man off her.

"Lorraine I am really sorry."

Donna mumbled. She knew it was a pathetic apology but she didn't know what to say.

"Why should you b..." Lorraine stared at both of their guilty faces. "Oh no please d..." "Sam you haven't settled for her have you?"

"Lorraine!" Sam said sharply.

"Shut up Sam." She glared at Donna.

"You come in with your tiny blue sundress on and silver hoops on your ears and steal my fiancé off me! YOU SLUT" She yelled.


	14. Broken Hearts

Chapter 14

A/N: I need your opinion, would you like me to after mamma mia because it will all follow the storyline  you decide.

Lorraine stood up and stormed off into the kitchen, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Wait here." Donna told Sam. She walked into the kitchen where Lorraine was in hysterics. Donna coughed to let Lorraine know she was there. Lorraine glared at Donna with pure hatred.

"Have a good time screwing my fiancé?" Lorraine snarled. Donna hung her head and knew what she had to say. She took a deep breath.

"Listen Lorraine I know it's not what you want to hear but I love Sam with all my heart and soul. I know you are hurting but I can't help loving him. And with the baby and everything..." Donna was cut off.

"Whoa hold on a second. BABY?" Lorraine yelled. She stood up and punched Donna in the face. Donna fell back to the floor, her nose bleeding. Sam heard the commotion and ran in to find Donna laid on the floor and Lorraine with her fist still raised.

"For fuck sake Lorraine she's pregnant!" Sam yelled.

"WELL SO AM I!" Lorraine yelled back. Donna sat up and stared at Sam. Lorraine flung a picture at Sam. A baby scan.

"Lorraine why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked softly.

"I tried to but you had your phone turned off all the time." She cried tears pouring down her face.  
"I need some air." Donna said walking out the door. She sat on Lorraine's front porch, tears pouring down her face. _She would always have a hold over him _Donna thought. She sat out there for half an hour.

"Lorraine I know you are pregnant but I still want to be with Donna." Sam said to her.

"How could you say that?" Lorraine replied tears running down her face. Then something came into her head. _No I couldn't _she thought. _But he would be mine if she saw us _she contemplated. She heard the door open again, now was her chance. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed him passionately as Donna came through.

"What the fuck?" Donna yelled as Sam quickly pulled apart from Lorraine.

"Donna I honestly didn't, I wouldn't baby." Sam replied quickly running over to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAM!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"You deserve each other!" She yelled throwing the engagement ring at Sam and running out of the door and into the dark night. Fortunately a taxi was passing by and she jumped out in front of it. The driver immediately stopped.

"You okay Mrs?" He asked.

"I am fine JFK airport please and hurry." She ordered. The driver nodded as she fled back to where she belonged.

_Two months later._

Sam got off the ferry. He remembered the smell of the ocean. He made his way up to the villa. _What will I say to her, will she take me back? _Sam thought as he reached the villa.

"Hello welcome to Villa Donna do you have a room booked?" A young man asked. _A room? She turned it into a hotel? Wow._

"Um I am looking for Donna Sheridan? She owns the hotel here right?" Sam asked the guy.

"Yeah she does but she isn't here right now, she is off with Bill right now." The guy smirked.

"And what would they be doing?" Sam asked.

"Something that would frighten the fishes." He chuckled. Sam's heart broke. She would be three months pregnant soon. She was already off with some other guy. She obviously didn't care about him. He walked down to the beach, his heart breaking. He stepped into a small cave and was warned off by the sound of his ex fiancé's moans as she groaned _Bill._ He turned off back to the mainland.

A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 21 YEARS LATER JUST AFTER THE WEDDING! I THOUGHT TIME WARP WOULD BE COOL :D LOVE CHARLII


	15. Hot Truth

Chapter 15

A/N: Okay this is now 21 years later at the wedding! (After the ceremony) I have an Ideaaaaaa 

The just looked like an ordinary couple finally getting married, but it was so much more than that. Donna locked gazes with Sam and smiled, tears in her eyes. They were finally together which was where they were meant to be.

"You have made me the happiest man alive Mrs Carmichael." Sam exclaimed kissing her passionately. He could still send her legs to jelly despite 21 years.

"Now the wedding dance, will the bride and groom please step onto the dance floor." Sam heard someone say. He pulled her gently by the hand and wrapped his hands around her waist. Donna heard _Super Trouper _blaring in the air, but it was blocked out by thoughts about Sam. His eyes sparkled and his face lit up.

"I missed you so much." Donna mumbled into Sam's shirt. Tears wetting it slightly.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Because I am so happy." She replied, Sam gripped her even tighter than before, she nuzzled into his neck. He moaned softly, too low for anyone else to hear but her.

"Later Honey I promise. But we can't really do what we want to do in public." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

"How can I tempt you to come with me?" Sam asked, his nose touching hers.

"You can't." She replied still giggling. "But nice try."

"So if I did this?" Sam replied kissing her slowly, gently poking his tongue into her mouth, exploring familiar territory. She had a moan in her throat but wouldn't give in and kept it there.

"Or this?" Sam gently spun her so they were not facing anyone and stroked her inner thigh. Donna gasped. Sam could see she was struggling and chuckled.

"Oh Sam stop it or I might have to jump you on the spot." She giggled pressing against him. The last note of the song played as the crowd clapped. They both sat down and giggled. Rosie and Tanya stood up and cleared their throats.

"Well people are supposed to make the groom cringe on the wedding day." Rosie started.

"But we know MUCH MUCH more about our Donna so it'll be role reversal." Tanya said laughing. There was a loud laughter from everyone as Donna banged her head on the table.

The two friends shared many embarrassing memories as Donna wanted to crawl under a rock. She gave them 'You are dead when I get you tomorrow' look. It felt like an eternity before that speech was over. But finally it came to an end. Sam had laughed so hard at some of the stories his eyes watered. He cuddled his wife as the heat from embarrassment flooded through her.

"Bedroom sounds like a pretty good place right now." Sam muttered taking advantage of her humiliation.

"Oh yes." She replied looking up at him.

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Sam asked.

"Probably." She giggled. They made their way up the cobbled path.

"Mom?" She heard a voice.

"Hey Soph I haven't seen you since the reception." She giggled, kissing her daughters cheek.

"Um Sam, do you mind if I call you Dad? I mean I don't know if your are but..."

"Honey I need to talk to you. Please listen and don't get upset. I know Sam is your father simply because he was the one there when I was told." Donna explained waiting for her daughter to be angry.

"Really, Oh Mom that is amazing, so Dad." She giggled. Sam smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where are you going? The party is still on." Sophie asked.

"Um your Dad is feeling a bit ill." Donna lied

"Really? Dad are you okay?" Sophie asked worried. Sam couldn't worry her.

"Nope I am fine better than fine; I am just going to have sex with your Mom." He said deadly serious, though a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh my God."

"So see to it that we don't get disturbed okay honey?" Sam said winking at her.

"Um yeah I have to um, you know um, well um okay." Sophie said slightly disturbed, she hurried off.

"Oh God Sam why did you tell her!" She giggled.

"She looked so worried honey I couldn't lie to her." He replied kissing her forehead. She used all her weight to pull him down to her level and kissed him passionately, their tongues entwining to fit around each other. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs tightly around his stomach so she was now taller.

"I think we need to go to the bedroom." Sam murmured between fiery kisses. He ran upstairs and shoved the door open, they fell onto the bed.  
"Do I need to wear something ?" Sam asked.

"No I take the pill honey." Donna replied. Sam broke apart from her. She started laughing at his shocked reaction.

"Darling it's only because I don't want to be stuck with crippling periods every month with a hotel to run and a daughter to look after. Not for the reason you are thinking of!" Sam pulled her into an embrace. She responded and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Deliberately teasing him. He moaned and pushed her onto the bed.

"Whoa what's the rush!" She giggled as he started throwing his garments on the floor. He pulled on the stunning dress she was wearing. Sliding it down to her ankles.

"You wear too much." He mumbled tearing at her underwear.

"Would you like me to walk around naked the whole day Mr Carmichael so you can take me wherever you like?" Donna asked giggling.

"I wouldn't say no." Sam replied, he laid on top of her. Her moans were beautiful, and his to enjoy. Her hips were jumping off the bed as they finally exploded.

Sam laid beside her.

"Just like old times eh." He said chuckling.

"No." Donna whispered. "Better." They fell asleep into one another's arms.


	16. Running Over Details

Chapter 16

A/N: Oh my god thanks for all the reviews. Argh I have a number one fan dedicated to Shanice Rebecca Streep Your review meant a lot!

Sam awoke to see Donna asleep, she was beautiful even when she slept. _Let her sleep, she had a big night._ Sam thought but his lips lost control. He pressed gentle kisses on her flat stomach. Donna woke up giggling.

"Oh sorry dear didn't mean to wake you." He said stroking her hair.

"Oh sure Carmichael, how am I supposed to sleep through that." She laughed. He pulled her on top of him. She didn't resist and flung short urgent kisses at him, smothering his chest and lips. Her hands dancing around his chest. _Oh this is going to kill him_ she thought smiling. She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest. Stopping just below his stomach.

"The rest comes later." She whispered in his ear and hopped out of the bed to grab her clothes. Sam stood for a minute slightly confused.

"And what do you think you are doing Mrs Carmichael?" asked Sam smiling at her.

"A little something called payback Mr Carmichael." She replied sticking her tongue at him.

"Meet me at 2pm on the beach!" He yelled after ran out of the door, straight into Tanya and Rosie. The embarrassment flooded back through her body. Tanya and Rosie dragged her off to the bar before she could say anything.

"Spill it Sheridan." Tanya ordered pulling her down onto the chair.

"I don't see why I should after the speech last night." Donna said a smile on her face.

"Well you should or else Tanya and I will be sat outside your bedroom door all night shouting at you both." Rosie replied.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked innocently. Hoping they would just leave it.

"I think you know, was he good?" Tanya asked, as suttle as ever.

"Well to tell you the truth..." Donna led, she smiled at her friends worried faces "HE WAS BLOODY FANTASTIC!" She laughed.

"Details." Rosie asked. Donna told them both the intimate details, she knew she could trust them. They both gasped as Donna told them.

"Do you rent Sam out?" Tanya asked jokingly. Donna punched her shoulder and giggled. _Trust Tanya _she thought but she knew Tanya would never do anything like that.

"Shoot what time is it?" Donna asked.

"Quarter to 2." Rosie replied. Donna kissed both the girls on the cheek and ran to the beach, she was running straight to their spot.

Sam glanced at his watch and sat waiting patiently. _I hope she will like the picnic _he thought. He had packed a fruit salad, two bottles of sparkling apple cider, crackers and cheese, chocolate and strawberries and a beautiful chocolate gateau. _Her favourites _he smiled. He saw a figure running into the cave. He giggled at the sight of Donna out of breath nearly collapsing on the floor.

"God...I...am...so...unfit." she panted through breaths.

"We will soon sort that out." Sam wittily replied as she crawled over to him and laid between his legs.

"Oh thank God I am starving!" She giggled grabbing the picnic basket. She smiled when she saw her favourite foods in there.

"Aw you are so thoughtful." She muttered brushing her lips against his cheek but breaking away quickly to pour the cider into two champagne flutes, still between his legs, she passed one to him and rested her head against his chest. Sam grabbed the biggest strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate and fed it to her. Donna bit into it seductively, over exaggerating, licking her lips.

"Are you trying to seduce me Sheridan?" He asked laughing.

"Is it working?" She asked.

"Oh most definitely." He continued. "But I haven't seen you in 21 years, I want to know how you have been, I want to know about Sophie, her first steps, her first tooth, her first smile, her first word, her first heartbreak, and the boy's number so I can break his neck." Donna giggled at the last reference.

"Okay, she took her first steps on June 12th 1992, her first tooth cut when she was 7 weeks old, and that was a bloody nightmare, screaming all night and day. I felt like banging my head against a brick wall! Her first smile was at me on 6th July 1992, her first word was Momma, and her first heartbreak was a boy called Tommy Gardens and his number is 346702." She answered all in one breath. Sam was amazed.

"How can you remember all those details without a blink?" Sam asked.

"Sophie was the only thing that kept me happy Sam; we shared such a close bond from when I was giving birth to her to today. Her details are my life Sam." She replied tears in her eyes.


	17. Flashbacks

Chapter 17

A/N: ok thanks for reviewing everyone, I was really shocked that you thought I portrayed Donna really well, all I did was think of what I would say so that is such a compliment. Dedicated to Donna Sheridan Carmichael Happy Birthday! This one is really short xx

Donna pulled out her wallet and opened it to reveal a picture of a beautiful young girl, her hair blossoming blonde, her eyes blue like the sparkling ocean, her nose button. It was Sophie. She looked so much like her mother, and also bared a lot of resemblance to Sam.

"She has your nose." Donna said smiling up at him.

"She has your everything." Sam replied, kissing her nose lightly. Donna sat up and started eating the fruit salad straight from the bowl.

"Don't be mad if I ask you something." Sam said biting his lip.

"I won't be promise." She replied looking straight into his sparkling eyes.

"Since I left, has Joel been around?" He asked looking down. Tears immediately started to gather in Donna's eyes. _Stop it Sheridan_ she scolded herself. _You are a big girl now._

"If I tell you the truth please don't get upset." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sam's heart sank.

"He has been here 4 times, but only twice he got away with it, the other two Tanya and Rosie were there. The police hadn't caught him, so we can't issue him a restraining order. She gently lifted up her hair behind her ear and Sam gasped as an angry scar jumped out at him.

"H-he did that to you?" He asked stunned and boiling with fury. She nodded. Sam hated him, but most of all he hated himself. Reliving the memories made Donna think back.

"_**Joel get off me!"**_

"_**You had my child and weren't going to tell me!"**_

"_**She is not yours Joel! She is Sam's!"**_

"_**Well while I am here we might as well try for another one yes?"**_

"_**No GET OFF ME!"**_

The pain. The pain she was in was unbelievable. Excruciating. She would never forget it.

"_**Hello Doctor Manvel's abortion clinic."**_

"_**Um Hi I would like to book an abortion as soon as possible."**_

"_**We can slot you in at 9am in the morning is that okay?"**_

"_**Yes fine."**_

"_**May I take your name?"**_

"_**Donna Sheridan."**_

More pain, more suffering, more despair. The guilt of having a baby removed from her. The poor baby. How could she have looked at that child face every day knowing the father was a rapist.

It all got too much for Donna as she ran out of the cave into the bedroom, sobbing her heart out as Sam was left with nothing but his empty memories and thoughts.


	18. Damaged Goods

Chapter 18

A/N Oh wow thanks for the reviews everyone  this is for Genevieve thanks my little addict

Sam got up, leaving everything behind, chasing after her. Sam ran and collided straight into Rosie.

"Sam where is the rush?" Rosie giggled.

"Where is Donna?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know why what happened?"

"She told me about Joel."

"Listen Sophie is yours Donna had already given birth there is nothing to worry about!" Rosie rushed

"Huh what, WHAT HAPPENED?" Sam yelled at her. _Shit she hadn't told him about that part _Rosie thought.

"Sam sit down and I will tell you." Rosie replied pushing a seat up. Sam sat, his breathing unsteady.

"Promise me you won't be angry with Donna for this." Rosie said sharply. Sam nodded.

"Okay. When you and Donna split we stayed with her for a while, we went out for a couple of hours to get shopping and stuff for her, while we were gone..." Rosie trailed off.

"Carry on Rosie." Sam urged.

"We left Donna with Sophie; she was only 2 weeks old. Joel broke in while she was sleeping and hit her repeatedly. Then... he raped her." Rosie admitted, tears in her eyes. Sam's eyes widened. _Why had she not told me_ he thought, his fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding. She had to go through this on her own. With no one to help her.

"Sam I'm sorry there's more."

"WHAT HOW COULD THERE BE ANY MORE!" He yelled.

"She… got pregnant with Joel's baby. She was so distraught, she went into depression, she couldn't have part of him growing inside her, and she got an abortion Sam. She couldn't do it, to you more than to anyone else." Rosie explained. Sam felt awful, _She had to do that on her own, that much pain._

"Rosie I am going to go see Donna." Sam yelled behind him already running off.

Donna was laid on the pillow, sobbing on the bed. Her heart pounding like crazy, her deep breaths. She had never felt so upset since all those years ago when Sam had left her.

Her sobs were so loud she didn't hear the door opening. She felt the bed sink slightly as firm hands gently stroked her hair.

"Oh baby it will all be okay." Sam encouraged.

"You can leave if you want; I'm damaged goods now right?" She murmured, tears pouring down her face, wetting the pillow.

"No how could you think that, you are more beautiful if that is possible for getting through this." Sam replied truthfully.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could keep it a secret forever." She whispered sitting up on the bed.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to go through that." Sam mumbled as he grabbed her hands softly.

" When he was raping me I heard Sophie crying. I had to shout Its okay Mommy will be there in a second. Do you know how pathetic I sounded; I had to yell that to my 2 week old daughter whilst I was being raped!" She shivered as the memories came flooding back to her.

"Listen Donna I love you too much to be angry with you for not telling me, that must have been the hardest thing in the world for you to do and I am so sorry you had to go through that alone my love." He apologised to her, still holding her hands. She nuzzled into his chest as he tried to steady his temper from Joel.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep this from you, but please don't tell Sophie." Donna pleaded to Sam. He looked at Donna's big blue beautiful eyes and knew he couldn't defy her.

"You have my word Mrs Carmichael." He mumbled into her golden locks. She smiled up at him and gazed into his eyes. _ What did I do to deserve you Sam_ she thought as she laid on him.

"You don't hate me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I could never hate the love of my life." Sam replied instinctively. He wrapped his arms tight around her, Joel would never get them now. He would protect her and love her. That was a job in itself. Donna's breathing deepened as her head slumped forward. Sam gently laid her down on the bed, his arms still tight around her and stayed awake the whole night. Making sure she slept and was not going to be in any harm. _Not while I am around._


	19. Early&Late

Chapter 19

A/N: I honestly cried at some of the reviews you sent me! Thank you all so much for everything, I really appreciate all you do for me 

It was about 6am, Donna ran into the bathroom, breaking Sam's bond. She gagged and vomited violently into the toilet. Sam fled in after her.

"Donna honey, you okay?"

"Not really Sam." She murmured."I feel like shit."

"Want to go to the Doctor?" he asked. She shook her head; she knew what was wrong with her. _My God Donna you are so stupid, you haven't been taking it. I can't tell Sam, not yet, not until I am sure about it. I can't be. I am 41 years old for Christ's sake _she thought as she wiped her mouth gingerly with her hand.

"It's probably just the wedding catching up with me." She explained, though she knew what was happening.

"Oh. Okay, well I am going downstairs, please have a rest okay?" He pleaded. She nodded and made her way to the bed. Sam walked downstairs, as soon as she had heard the bottom creak of the stairs she shot up and ransacked her toiletry bag, finally finding it.

_A Pregnancy Test._

Donna's mind blared back while she waited for the answer. She remembered Sam's reaction to her pregnancy with Sophie. What would she do if she was pregnant? Keep the baby, she couldn't go through another abortion, and what would Sam say. Would he be happy, or would he flee straight back to New York. She looked up at the clock. 2 minutes. She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding so loudly, her blood drumming through her veins. She slowly brought the stick to her eye view.

A blue line slowly made its way across the screen. Her heart skipped a beat. _I'm... I'm pregnant!_

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!" She muttered pacing up and down the bedroom floor. She came to her senses and ran into Tanya and Rosie's room. She jumped on the bed and thumped them both with a pillow. Rosie shot up, startled at the interruption, so did Tanya.

"Donna what the hell, it's still night time!" Tanya mumbled.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know what to do." Donna cried. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"Chiquitita what's wrong?" Rosie asked softly. The both put their arms around her, making a sandwich.

"I didn't take then I was sick then Sam, Oh god Sam!" She cried not making any sense whatsoever.

"Donna calm down what is the matter?" Tanya asked. Donna flung the stick at her. Tanya looked at it her eyes widening with shock. She passed it to Rosie who had the exact same reaction.

"Oh my God. YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Tanya yelled jumping on Donna. Donna smiled, if this was the reaction she was going to get from Sam they would have a very happy evening together.

"What should I do?" Donna asked confused.

"You need to ask Sam about it we are no use to you until you have talked to him." Rosie explained to her. She smiled at Donna encouragingly, Donna already knew this is what she should do.

"How do you think he will take it?" Donna asked biting her lip.

"Extremely well!" Tanya giggled.

"Now go find lover boy and tell him he is going to be Daddy Carmichael!" Rosie laughed, pushing Donna out of the door.

"Thanks!"Donna yelled behind her and ran off to go find Sam.

Sam was at the bar drinking a cola, he didn't usually like the stuff, but it was sugary and sweet and gave him the energy he needed to keep his eyes prised open, he would have made coffee but then everyone would want one and he really wanted to think about Donna. He was so lost in thought he did not realise to hands wrap gently around his neck. He jumped when he felt Donna's lips plant small kisses on his neck.

"You are supposed to be in bed invalid!" He laughed and pulled her onto the chair next to him.

"I know but I needed to talk to you about something Sam, I was just wondering, would you want another child with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"God Donna I would love that more than anything but I understand that you have too much on." Sam sighed and hung his head.

"Well maybe I want another child to look after and love, despite my age." She bit her lip hinting slightly. Sam's eyes lit up as he slowly pulled her closely to his chest.

"Well maybe we should start trying now then." He whispered into her ear seductively. He felt a blunt object poke him in his back. He reached for it and he realised he was holding a pregnancy test in his hand, with a positive result.

"I think we already managed that part." She mumbled gingerly. Sam looked at the test and then her.

"Donna... you...pregnant?" He said not quite believing what he had just heard. She nodded as a wide smile spread across his face. He leapt up and swooped her into the air with his muscular arms. She landed with a passionate kiss.

"So I take it you're happy?" She asked laughing.

"Let me show you how happy I am." He replied. She raised her eyebrows and laughed at him as he carried her off to the hotel.

_Oh yes, he is most definitely happy. _Donna thought as she smiled at his glowing face.


	20. Wanted Violence

Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone next instalment, you know you love my little author notes... not :P Anyway, dedicated to Ellie Rocks because she is a good friend and is quite addicted to this fan fiction, Love you Ellie . You do indeed rock ;). This one is really shot because I had to get a scene over with.

Donna laid lazily on Sam's bare chest whilst her stroked her stomach with his butterfly fingers, tracing his fingers around her belly button. Donna felt completely relaxed and was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Stop it Sam you're making me sleepy." She yawned gently nudging him.

"Honey you need to rest." He murmured. Donna's eyes immediately regained focus as she looked at him and pointed.

"Now you listen to me Carmichael, I may be your wife and I may be carrying your child, but tell me what to do and you will feel the full wrath of my hormones. You thought I was annoyed with what happened in New York with Lorraine, that was me mildly pissed off. I am much, MUCH worse than that so don't forget that." She remarked. Sam couldn't suppress a laugh and let it out. Donna glared at him.

"Donna sweetheart, you couldn't beat me in a fight, even if you had your hormones behind you, I can also get REALLY pissed. So don't start." He replied chuckling.

"Care to make a bet on that Mr Carmichael?" She purred, she raised her hand quickly, intending to slap him. He grabbed it, fully expecting this. She jumped on top of him and tried to wrestle her hand free. She raised the other hand, he caught that too. He effortlessly rolled her over as she struggled. She screamed, Sam shut her up by pressing his mouth firmly against hers.

"You're a bad man Mr Carmichael." She murmured through his lips.

"You shouldn't be violent towards your husband like that." He replied stroking her neck. She thrashed around the bed, but not too much, she was enjoying herself but she wouldn't let Sam know that because he would do it on purpose, the rougher he was the better.

"You need to shave Carmichael, your beard is scratching my face." He immediately broke away.

"Well fine then I will go shave." He replied getting up, deliberately annoying her. She sighed and waited for him.


	21. When Sam Is Away

Chapter 21

A/N: Hi listen, bearing in mind that Joel is a doctor okay (if you re-read Spilt Coffee you will see) Dedicated to Meryl Streep, Donna Sheridan Carmichael, ImaDynamo and Shanice Rebecca Streep and anyone else who reviewed, thank you.

Sam walked out of the bathroom to find Donna on the phone. She turned off the call and placed it back on the stand.

"What are you planning Mrs Carmichael?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her.

"You are going out today, I have booked you a day trip to do a particular sport, you said you liked surfing before you left so I chose that, I hope you don't mind." Donna said happily.

"Aw thanks honey you are so thoughtful."

"Well you better get your butt in gear because you start in 5 minutes, on the beach." Donna said, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. She was all alone, Sophie had gone to spend the day with Ali and Lisa, and Rosie and Tanya were sailing around the island with Harry and Bill. She yawned. She didn't realise how tired she was. The wedding had been cleared up after finally and all the paperwork was done for the hotel this month, for the first time in years she had finally made a profit. There was nothing to disturb her from sleep. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes._ I am sleeping for two now_ she though as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The mumbling of voices woke Donna an hour later. She looked up slowly and tried to rub her eyes, she couldn't. _Why are my arms tied to the bedpost _she thought as she started to thrash about. She saw two bodies and tried to register who they were.

"Welcome Donna" said a cold voice. Donna's body started to shake, _why now?_

"JOEL GET OUT!" Donna yelled, she tried to sound fierce but her voice shook and sounded so pathetic.

"See honey I told you she wouldn't welcome us." Joel mocked kissing the other figure gently on the head. The other figure came into light. Her brunette hair, here blue eyes.

"Lorraine?" Donna asked shaking her head in disbelief. Lorraine laughed and walked up to her, a small bag in her hand, Donna eyed the bag suspiciously.

"Well Donna it's been a long time hasn't it, it feels like one big reunion." Lorraine laughed sharply. Donna remembered the way she had caught them both kissing that night, she tried to shake it out of her mind.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU, SAM WILL BE BACK SOON!" Donna yelled at them both. Lorraine raised her eyebrow.

"Oh good I can't wait to see his face when he sees his poor innocent wife." Lorraine mocked opening up the bag. Donna saw a glint of silver as the light passed upon the bag. Lorraine unravelled the bag to reveal surgical tools. Donna wept.

"Joel don't do this please. You will never be a doctor again." She pleaded.

"Donna, may I ask you something? Where is our child?" He asked.

"I never had it." Donna replied calmly, trying to remember her self defence skills.

"Why not?" Joel asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I... I had a miscarriage." Donna lied desperately. Anger flared through Joel's body as he threw a punch in her gut. Donna cried out in pain.

"Well judging by your record you booked in at the abortion clinic, you can't lie about your medical history to a fully qualified doctor you stupid cow." Joel snarled at her. Lorraine glared at Donna, if looks could kill.

"Joel I couldn't have your child."

"But you had my fiancés at the time!"Lorraine shouted. Tears poured down Donna's cheeks.

"Well it only seems fair that if you abort my child, then I should abort yours." Joel said. Donna was in hysterics.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Donna cried angrily.

"Well you have no choice really." Lorraine laughed holding up an injection. Donna thrashed about angrily on the bed.

Joel put on a pair of gloves and inspected the tools. Donna tried desperately to escape. Sweat pouring from her brow.

"Hold her legs darling." Joel said to Lorraine smiling at her. Donna frantically kicked out, her legs flying all over the place. She kicked Lorraine in the face.

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled Lorraine slapping her face. Donna's guard broke as she wept into her pillow.

"Listen you whore, I will abort this child whether you like it or not. But if you keep kicking like that my hand might slip and do some PERMANENT damage." Joel said sincerely. Donna knew this was going to happen. She could have another child, but not if Joel slipped. She would go without a fight.

Lorraine grabbed at her legs as Joel performed the surgery. Donna thrashed about on the bed. The pain was burning inside of her as she felt a sticky substance pour out of her.

"Now you may feel a slight pinching and an enormous amount of pain." Lorraine laughed as Joel winked at her.

Donna screamed in pain and continued to shriek through the surgery. She felt dirty, used.

Joel took off his gloves.

"I would recommend bed rest for 3 days and drink lots of fluids." Joel laughed at her pain.

"Would you like to see your child?" He asked holding something up at Donna. It was tiny, no bigger than a picture frame. With fingers and toes. Donna cried out as Joel tossed it in the toilet.

"You can always try again Donna." He said flatly. He grabbed Lorraine as they walked out of the bedroom. Tears were rushing down Donna's face, blood was still pouring out of her and flooding onto the bed. Her heart was breaking inside of her. How could he do that, what about Sam.


	22. Heart to Heart

Chapter 22.

A/N: Oh God I am really sorry :'( I just thought it would be an interesting storyline. I know most of you enjoyed the chapter so thanks for the reviews.

Donna tried to sit up. She was so sore and just wanted Sam. All she could do was sit and wait till Sam came home. She heard the door and shouted.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Mom?" Sophie asked opening the door.

"NO SOPH!" Yelled Donna, but it was too late her daughter screamed, it pierced Donna's ears as she started crying.

"Go... go get Sam, he's on the beach." Asked Donna.

"Mom, your bleeding." Sophie whispered in fear. Donna looked down, this wasn't normal was it, she was still bleeding, although she did bleed a lot after her first abortion.

"Honey I know, I will tell you later, I need you to get Sam, I need a doctor." Donna said calmly although tears were blubbing out of her. Sophie ran downstairs and practically sprinted to the beach. She saw Sam on the waves.

"DAD! DAD!" Sophie yelled. Sam drew out of the waves and ran to Sophie.

"Soph what's up? What has happened?" Sam asked nervously.

"Mom she's hurt, bleeding like crazy." Sophie cried, tears running down her cheeks. They both fled to the hotel where Donna was drifting in and out of consciousness, but when she saw Sam her eyes flew open. Donna started crying uncontrollably.

"Please help me Sam." She pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. Sam ran to her side and untied her hands from the bed.

"Donna what happened... the baby..." Sam cried.  
"Joel and Lorraine, they cut me and Joel... he..."

"Donna tell me what did he do?" Sam yelled, he was so angry. He knew what he had done, he needed confirmation, he couldn't have done that to her, no one could be that heartless.

"Abortion." The single word made Donna break down into sobs.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Sophie said tearfully. Sam knelt by Donna's side.

"I've stopped bleeding." Donna exclaimed. Sam examined the pool of blood on the bed, tears rolled down his face.

"Please don't cry. I'm so sorry Sam." Donna pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Why should you be sorry!" Sam said.

"He aborted the baby we were having Sam, I could have put up a fight instead of being such a pushover." She yelled.

"We can always try for another baby sweetheart, but I only have one wife and if I lost her she would be irreplaceable." Sam said to her.

"Oh Sam." She replied tearfully. She held his hand as the doctor walked into room.

"Mrs Carmichael I am Doctor Mitchell, I understand you have suffered an abortion." The doctor said calmly, trying to think of the right words.

"Yes. I have stopped bleeding now but I am really sore." Donna explained, the occasional tear running down her cheek.

The doctor gently took a look at Donna, she blushed furiously.

"Donna though this is a tragedy in itself, there are no infections and everything else is working as it should be. Donna threw a sigh of relief.

"I want you to rest okay. No heavy lifting and drink lots of water, cranberry juice is good too." The doctor advised. She nodded as Sophie walked him out.

"Donna you have to go to the police." Sam urged, tears softly fell as she shook her head.

"I can't Sam, when he gets released he will kill me."

"FOR FUCK SAKE DONNA! HE WILL END UP KILLING YOU, DO YOU REALLY THINK HE IS GONIG TO STOP, HE ABORTED OUR CHILD DONNA!" Sam yelled at her. Tears ran down Donna's cheeks.

"I know but..."

"But nothing Donna, I am going to the police and I am going to tell them EVERYTHING!" Sam said.

"No please Sam don't, please just leave it, for me. I fit happens again I swear I will go to the police." Donna pleaded.

"What if next time is too late Donna?" Sam asked. Tears running down his face. Suddenly everything clicked into place. _How could I be so selfish, think of what I have put Sam through._

"How about a restraining order." Donna said compromising. Sam looked at her. _It's a start _he thought. He nodded.

"I think... we need some new sheets." Sam mumbled going to fetch some from the airing cupboard. He came back through.

"Can you get up by yourself?" Sam asked. Donna heaved off the bed and started making her way out of the bedroom

"Where do you think you are going?" Sam asked Donna.

"To give Sophie an explanation, she deserves that much honey." Donna mumbled slowly making her way to Sophie's room. Donna heard soft sobs coming from Sophie's room.

"Hey honey." Donna said weakly. Sophie jumped and looked at her Mom. She sat up and made room for her.

"Mom... what happened."

"Listen Sophie I am going to tell you everything so you need to listen and take this like the grown up girl you are." Donna explained pulling her daughter into a strong embrace. Sophie nodded.

"When I was 17 I met a guy called Joel. He beat me up and made my life a misery for 2 years. Your Dad was my postman at the time, we were so in love Soph. He sent me a bracelet for my birthday." She held up to show Sophie. "Sam and I ran away together, but I didn't know he was engaged, he told me and I told him where to get off, I went back to the villa and Joel was there. He beat me up viciously, thank god Sam was there, I was told I was pregnant with you at the hospital and that was the happiest day of my life Soph. Anyway Sam wanted to stay with me so we went to New York. His ex fiancé Lorraine got real pissed off, she was also pregnant at the time. She kissed Sam in front of me and I left. Like the total slut I WAS I slept with Bill and Harry, that's where you got the three Dads' from. 2 weeks after you were born Joel broke in and... well he raped me Soph, I got pregnant and had an abortion. Then you invited your Dad, Bill and Harry and the rest is history. I found out I was pregnant Sophie, a couple of days ago actually, I was going to tell you after I had been to my scan, just to make sure everything was okay. But then Joel and Lorraine broke in today and Joel performed an abortion." Donna was crying, tears pouring, so was Sophie.

"Mom you have been through so much, I had no idea." Sophie cried hugging her Mom, this was a talk both of them would never forget. Donna felt relief surge through her as her daughter finally knew.


	23. Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, this is dedicated to everyone who could be bothered to review my last chapter, but mostly dedicated to Shanice Rebecca Streep and Donna Sheridan Carmichael, whom never fail to review my chapters, you have made me really happy guys, to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much, I love you all!!!

Sophie trapped her mother in a close embrace. _Surely I can tell her what Sky has done, after all she has been through, like mother like daughter._

"Mom I have something to tell you, it may not be what you want to hear right now but..."

"Honey of course I want to hear it, but let me lock up the hotel first." Donna said and excused herself. Sophie sat there biting her lip, she tasted iron, blood.

"We are getting out of here now, your family is so fucked up." Sky ordered walking into her bedroom. Sophie's heart started hammering, but what her Mom had told her gave her a sudden surge of courage.

"No Sky, I can't leave my Mom like this, I am staying right here, with my family, they are not the ones who are screwed up Sky, you are in your head!" Sophie yelled at him. Sky looked shocked, then furious.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Sky yelled, he swung his fist around Sophie's beautiful face just as Donna walked into the bedroom. Donna saw everything. Her heart pounded when she saw Sophie laid on the floor. Her nose subconsciously bleeding.

_She will not turn out like I did, she will put a stop to this, even if I have to do it for her. _Donna thought, her face purple with anger. Sky looked at her with pure evil in his eyes. Just like Joel.

"SKY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Donna yelled swinging a punch back at Sky, hitting him full force in the gut. He doubled over in pain. Sam came running in with all the commotion and say Donna's fist raised, Sky doubled over and Sophie's nose bleeding. He knew what had happened. He sprung on Sky. Punching, kicking and thumping him in every possible place.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PICK ON PEOPLE SMALLER THAN YOU? COME ON THEN, YOU HAVE ME NOW, FIGHT NOW!" Sam yelled punching him again.Donna realised if she didn't stop Sam he would actually kill Sky. She pulled Sam off him.

"Sam honey, leave it." Donna whispered.

"He's not worth it." She added. Sky ran out of the door. Sophie was sat sobbing on the bed. Donna couldn't stand to see her baby in that much pain, just like she was in all those years ago, but she knew Sam was really upset too, she felt torn.

"Sam honey go to the bedroom I'll be there soon, I promise." Donna whispered kissing his cheek. Sam followed her orders and shuffled out of the bedroom sheepishly.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up." Donna said grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. Donna looked under the cupboard for the first aid box, her head swimming with thoughts. _Why didn't she tell me? We have told each other everything. Did she feel like she couldn't tell me? _ All these questions she was dying to know the answer to. Sophie sat up on the worktop whilst Donna gently dabbed at her nose with kitchen roll. Tears started to gather in Sophie's eyes.

"You okay Soph?" Donna asked. Sophie shook her head as the tears started to spill.

"Oh darling, it is all going to be okay, you won't see him again." Donna mumbled as Sophie buried her face into Donna's neck.

"Oh Mom I'm sorry, you have enough to cope with and I always just have to top it off don't I? That's why I didn't want to tell you, you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I knew how upset you would be if I had told you. I'm sorry, I spoil everything." Sophie sort of screamed, tears running down her eyes.

"Baby how could you think that! Sophie you are still the number one priority of my life and I love you so much! Don't you ever stop thinking that. Sophie I have had a lot to cope with in my youth, I am not going to deny that but I am a big girl and even though you are twenty, you are still my precious baby and I love you so much." Donna exclaimed grabbing Sophie's face and wiping away her tears.

"Mom..." Sophie led.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Donna asked.

"You can throw a good punch." Sophie giggled. It was so good to hear her laughing, everything was going to get better now.

_I will make sure of it. Donna thought._


	24. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 24

A/N: Wow 100 reviews, I wouldn't have done it without you lot! Love you all very much, dedicated to Kaylee, god I love this girl 

"You gonna be okay Soph?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Mom I'm fine, go see Dad, I think he is in more of a state than I am." Sophie reassured. Donna kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave her a warm smile before walking slowly up to the bedroom.

She walked onto the balcony where Sam was stood. He sensed Donna and spun around. He sighed and turned back.

"You okay Sam?" She asked a little nervous. He sighed again , deeper.

"Yeah just gathering my thoughts I guess." He replied with no hint of tone. Donna shook her head.

"You think this is all my fault don't you." She whispered a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No of course not, don't be stupid." Sam replied turning to face her.

"We can try for another baby." He added. Donna's upset face suddenly turned into a scowl.

"Sam my violent ex just performed an unwanted abortion on me and all you seem to care about is our next love session."

"Oh leave it out Donna I didn't mean anything like that, you want the truth? I am pretty devastated that we lost our child Donna, sorry to disappoint you." Sam raised his voice slightly. Donna's face crumbled as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I fail at being a mother second time round and a wife." Donna mumbled in tears. She left the room and went back to Sophie.

"Mom why was Dad yelling?" Sophie asked, though she had already worked out that they had had an argument judging by her Mom's tears.  
"No your Dad is just real cut up about the baby Soph." Donna mumbled. She didn't lie, she knew that that was what was wrong with him. Anybody would be upset if they're wife had just had an abortion.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Soph?" Donna asked.

"Yeah sure Mom, but you might want a shower first." Sophie said looking down at her Mom, she was still wearing her blood stained pyjamas and had completely forget that she had them on.

"Um yeah okay Soph." Donna said grabbing a fresh pair of pyjamas and hopping into the shower. The hot tingle from the water made Donna temporarily forget the pain and upset that was caused. Then she remembered. The shower water disguised her tears whilst the noise disguised her sobs. She washed herself up and pulled on her teddy bear pyjamas. She walked back into Sophie's room where Sophie was sat with a huge bowl of sweet popcorn and 3 bottles of wine. Her television was on.

"Home Movie Night Mom?" Sophie asked moving back in the quilt so she could get in.

"I think I need it Soph." Her Mom tearfully as they both laid in the quilt. Sophie pressed play as memories reminisced. Mother and Daughter laughed at Sophie running around the house in nothing but a pink sparkly hat with cake mixture running down her stomach

_Mommy listen!_

_Wooper Trooper Blinds are going to find mwee shwining like a bun._

_Oh that is really beautiful Sophie Superstar! _

A beautiful woman came into the picture, long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, she had a figure to die for. A smooth face, not one wrinkle, her breasts perky her stomach flat, shapely dancer legs. She was stunning, she had flour on her nose and chocolate swept across her cheek.

"Oh God Mom you are so beautiful, you still are." Sophie murmured hugging her. Tears crept once more into Donna's eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, just like they had when Sophie was a baby.

Sam sat on the balcony thinking. _Why did I say that to her, if I am hurting she must be dying inside. She has been through so much and I say something like the insensitive jerk I was._

"_Hey Donna we can try again" What an idiot. Why did I say that to her? She has just been through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life and I come out with that, I have to go and apologise to her, I hope she forgives me._

He got up and tried to find Donna. He heard the faint buzzing of the television in Sophie's room. _She must have left it on again _thought Sam. He went to the door and opened it slowly, his heart melted to see Donna and Sophie curled up together in the bed. He looked up at the screen to see pictures of Donna and Sophie. He sat down and watched slide after slide. There was one he saw which pulled at his heart strings, it was a picture of Donna and Sophie at the zoo, Donna was wearing a tiny aqua sundress with sparkly silver pumps. Her hair was twisted into a braid. Sophie was the same, but she had a panda shaped hat over her hair and was holding a giant ice-cream, almost as big as her head. They both looked so happy, they were positively glowing. He kept rewinding to that picture. Wishing he had been there at the other side of Sophie. Or beside Donna, kissing her on the cheek. He stood up and kissed both of his girls goodnight. Donna stirred but then went straight back to sleep. He sighed and went to bed. _Hopefully their relationship was strong enough to get through this._

_But what if it didn't..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Hoped you liked the chapter, next one will be up soon 


	25. Donna's Diary

Chapter 25

A/N: Okay next chapter dedicated to my Mum :D who encouraged me to keep writing this story  I love you mommy.

He couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned. _It's no use, I can't sleep knowing my wife is angry with me._ Sam thought sitting up. He decided to look through some old things of Donna's, he sat and reached under the bed. He felt something that was shaped like a book. He wiped the dust off the cover which revealed a blue diary with _Donna _spelt in silver italic writing. Sam knew this was wrong but couldn't help looking.

_July 14__th__ 1987 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I really need to talk to someone about what happened last night, I have no idea what was coming, I got Joel the wrong sort of beer in and he punched me, and I don't mean a playful punch, a full blown smack across the face. I didn't know what to do, it was the first time it had happened. I wasn't going to take this from some guy so I started shouting, he kept hitting me till I eventually blacked out. I woke up this morning with bruises everywhere. I didn't mean to get him the wrong beer, the off licence had sold out and it was the only thing I could get my hands on without being asked for I.D. He was all sweet to me this morning saying he loved me, but I don't think he does, I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe it's just a one off, he was pretty drunk and we all deserve second chances right? I am really sore but I don't think he will do it again._

_Donna xx_

Sam sighed and flipped through pages. Some even had blood stains splattered onto them. He gently traced the outline of Donna's writing.

_August 2__nd_

_We have a new postman, that is my news. His name is Sam Carmichael, and he is hot, I am not kidding sex on legs material! As far as I know he is single but unfortunately I am not, Joel has been bad recently, all bruises eventually fade don't they? I don't know, I felt a connection with Sam, I felt like I knew him before even talking to him, he seems friendly enough, and he is obviously smart. I think I may be in love._

_Donna xx_

Sam smiled when he saw this and flipped through another couple of pages, one caught his eye.

_October 23__rd__ 1987_

_Dear Diary._

_I am so scared, Joel has gone crazy, smashing things up and what not, I am so frightened, I know one of these days he is going to kill me. He suggested the other day we have children and when I said No, he laid into me. I don't know what to do anymore. You know the postman I told you about Sam, boy is he cute! He bought me a bracelet for my birthday, WITH HEART CHARMS ON IT! Friends don't buy each other that do they? Maybe he likes me more than a friend. I wish he would whisk me away in his arms and take me to a magical place. It will never happen, it's just fantasy. I want to be with Sam so much it hurts! I think he knows what is going on with Joel. He is just too polite to say anything which is more than some of the busybodies in this town do! I know they all talk about me, the local punch box, a sad pretty little girl who was a fool to stay with him. It's not fair, I wish they would stop and see what a monster Joel is rather than start picking faults with how I live my life. It makes me so angry! I have to go Joel is on his way upstairs!_

_Donna xx_

Sam looked across the pages and they were array with Mrs Sam Carmichael signatures with hearts around them. Sam chuckled a little at these. _No more, I have invaded her privacy enough for tonight._ He thought yawning loudly. He got back into bed and fell straight to sleep knowing that he loved Donna no matter what.


	26. Sweet Apologies

Chapter 26

A/N: Hi I am so glad you liked the diary chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews, the mean so much to me. They are honestly the things that keep me going xx Love Charlotte.

Donna was sore, really sore. She was desperate to move from the position she was in with Sophie but really didn't want to disturb her rest. Sophie shifted and turned over, kicking Donna in the abdomen, she yelped in pain. Sophie shot up startled at the sudden noise.

"Oh Gosh Mom I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" Sophie cried with worry in her eyes.

"No darling I'm fine, honest, just help me out of bed." Donna mumbled glancing at the clock. _3am._

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you this early, I just feel really sore, I need to get to my own bed."

"That's okay Mom, you want some help getting to your room?" Sophie asked pulling her Mom up from the bed.

"No no, I'm fine baby girl, go back to bed." Donna urged limping and wincing as she staggered to her own room. She saw Sam laid on the right side of the bed, something looking like a book was on the floor. _My Diary? He was reading my diary. _Donna bent down, putting her hand across her mouth to stifle her moans from the pain. It was opened on the pages where she had written _Mrs Sam Carmichael. Oh my God how embarrassing, he must have laughed at me!_ Donna thought burning from embarrassment. She stared at her husband, deep in slumber. _Maybe I was a little hard on him, I know he didn't mean it like that, I just can't do that yet._

She gently dropped onto the bed, wincing in pain. She laid at the edge of the bed, so if Sam turned he would not catch her. She tried to get to sleep, the pain was increasing, it felt like a sharp knife stabbing her. Donna remembered the pain, she curled her body up and found a slightly comfier position. She managed to nod off.

Sam awoke to find Donna laid on the edge of the bed. _She can't even bare to look at me _Sam thought miserably. He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Donna. _I'll make it up to her. _

Sam ransacked the fridge, he found eggs, cheese and sausages. _Omelette it is. _Donna opened her eyes slowly to find the other side of the bed empty. _Boy he must be really mad at me. _The door creaked open and she immediately sat up in bed. Sam walked in balancing a breakfast tray and a bunch of lily's.

"My favourite flowers." Donna smiled as he sat down beside her, gently laying the breakfast tray down on her. She tucked in straight away, feeding Sam pieces in the process.

"This is delicious." She admitted eating another forkful.

"How do you erm feel today?" Sam said edging around her. Donna sensed something was not right and coughed

"Erm I'm good, I was in a lot of pain last night but it's subsiding, maybe something to eat was the best thing for it." She said eyeing up the purple substance that was poured into a glass.

" What's this?" She asked.

"Cranberry Juice, the doctor said it would be good for you. I heard it replenishes your system, and the two tablets are pain relief." Sam explained. He was so scared about getting his head bitten off.

"Oh okay, thank you." She mumbled taking a sip.

"Donna listen, I am so sorry for last night, you didn't deserve that, I know you are bound to feel the blame but listen, no one blames you, not I, or Sophie, and you shouldn't blame yourself. You were so wrong last night Donna, you DON'T fail at being a wife or a mother, this is a really sad thing that has happened, but I hope our relationship is strong enough to get through it because I love you more than anything else in the world, nothing compares to your beauty, intelligence, sincerity and love." Sam spoke looking deeply into her eyes. Donna put her fork down and tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Well I thought you were mad at ME. I was going to apologise, I'm sorry for overreacting like I did. I was such a bitch and I know you wouldn't take advantage of me like that but I was really upset, I still am but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I am really sorry." Donna apologised.

"Oh it's okay I know you are upset darling, it was really insensitive and I hope you forgive me."

"Oh Sam it's fine sweetie." Donna said, but she still felt devastated with the recent events.


	27. Cracks

Chapter 27

A/N: I thought my last chapter was a bit rubbish to be honest so I hope this makes up for it. Kaylee I will get you for posting money through my letter box. Dedicated to ALL the Mamma Mia fans out there. My my how can we resist it? Okay that was corny. Now I am babbling so I will have to get on with the story, my authors notes could take up a chapter alone XD.

Sam sighed as he rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek. It was all going perfectly, Donna hadn't touched him all week, whenever he tried to give her the slightest peck on the cheek she brushed him away like dust on a mantelpiece.

"Sam I am not ready yet. Take things slow okay." She pressed, it became the unspoken rule for the week. They would eat work and sleep. The atmosphere around them was not pleasant and it was affecting the rest of the hotel. Whenever they both tried to talk to each other the hotel got in there way, electricity bill this, the toilet in room 10 won't flush. Sam decided to take matters into his own hands and grabbed her one evening so they could talk alone, the only place to do this was the bedroom. _There wasn't a problem with that was there? _I mean he only meant good intentions. Donna obviously didn't see that, she shook her head and glared.

"For god's sake Sam, how can you be so selfish! I just suffered an abortion and I don't really want to get back in there straight away, forgive me for being thoughtless to your needs, why don't we just fuck right now." She yelled.

"Donna I didn't want you to come up here to make love, I wanted to talk, and I know that isn't you talking it's your hormones." Sam sighed. Donna reached her boiling point.

"How dare you!" She yelled slapping him across the cheek and storming out the door. _You love this woman you love this woman you love this woman you love this woman you love this woman you love this woman _Sam thought, his head spinning from the hard slap. She isn't Donna right now, she is upset and fragile. You must forgive her, though he had to admit he wanted to wring her neck right now for the misunderstanding.

_Did I just do that, slap my husband in the face. Did I really just hit him. Like Joel hit me. Does that make me the same as him? _Donna thought, her mind racing with what had just happened as she walked alone across the sandy beach, the waves were tickling her toes as she saw a young couple hand in hand. _You have no idea._ Donna thought as she hastily walked past them. She stared at the sunset sinking below the waves. _If only troubles could fade away so easily. _Tears spilled down Donna's cheeks. _He is going to leave me on my own again. I bet he hates me._

"No I don't." A voice murmured from behind her. _Have I been thinking out loud._

"How can you not, I slapped you round the face just because you wanted to talk to me." Donna said sadly. Sam sat beside her and gently reached out for her hand. She placed it in his as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left me right now; I have been hard to live with haven't I." She mumbled. _Why did I hit him, how could I, there was no excuse._

"No you have been fine, I just wish we could get back to how we were, not with the whole sex part but being husband and wife, not at each other's throats all the time, I don't want that." Sam said looking deep into her eyes.

"Neither do I, I am just really scared Sam, I don't want to be living in fear the rest of my life what kind of life is that Sam, it's no life. I will never be free of him until he is dead." Donna cried bursting into a fresh load of tears. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hush my love, it will all be fine, you wait and see." Sam murmured into her long blonde curls. Sam was so happy at the moment, he was actually holding her and she wasn't biting his head off.

"I'm sorry Sam, for everything, I don't deserve you." Donna apologised. He rocked her gently.

"Donna, I don't deserve you, it's the other way round sweetheart. I can't leave you, in fear of losing you, and that my darling, is no life." Sam replied. The sat in silence for a few moments, Sam enjoying his wife's presence and Donna still mystified he hadn't left her for New York.

"We should get back, I need to make dinner, what do you fancy tonight?" Donna asked as they walked hand in hand across the beach.

"I can think of one thing I particularly fancy." He replied seductively raising his eyebrows at her. He chuckled to let her know he was fooling around.

_Oh two can play at this game._

"Oh really, Mr Carmichael." Donna giggled pinning him against the wall, she leaned into to kiss him and just as she was about to, she pulled away and ran up to the hotel. Sam was left there.

_God she is good._ He thought running after her.


	28. A newly found feeling

Chapter 28

A/N: THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :) dedicated to Mel for brainstorming ideas with me. And Christina for the absolutely amazing review :)

"Donna! Wait!" Sam yelled bounding up the stairs. Donna giggled and turned to face him, she stuck her tongue out and continued. She wasn't school running champion for nothing. Sam had an idea. He deliberately tripped up on the step and let out a yell, he tried to keep a straight face as Donna ran up to him worried.

"Oh Sam are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes the pain is unbearable." he said raising his eyebrows, showing her he was kidding. She played along.

"Where does it hurt Mr Carmichael?" She asked winking. She put her hand on his knee.

"Here?" She said pressing lightly. "Or is the pain higher up?" She slowly, lightly moved her hand higher up. Sam let out a moan. She climbed on top of him and started planting short but abrupt kisses on his neck.

"Don't ever try to mess with me Carmichael." She whispered standing up.

"You coming?" She asked holding out her hand for him to take. He reached for it and she pulled him up with all her strength. He put his arm around her waist as they walked back to the hotel side by side.

Sophie was relieved to see Sam and Donna okay again, they were laughing, joking and kissing, Sophie pretended to be grossed out but she was secretly thrilled to have them both as a family again. United as one.

"So um how are you guys?" Sophie asked, she felt like she was walking around on egg shells. Donna could sense this.

"Soph we are fine, just a little... misunderstanding, right honey?" She said rubbing her nose against his. He nodded as they tucked into they're meals. Donna was really tired, she had had an emotional day, she picked at her food aimlessly. Sam noticed.

"Donna you okay babe?" Sam asked hesitantly. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really tired after today and everything." She mumbled yawning.

"Do you want to go to bed honey?"

"A lot." Sam stood up and swooped her off her feet. She giggled.

"Sam I am able to walk up the stairs without you carrying me!" She giggled, but she didn't resist.

"Why should a princess have to walk?" he asked sweetly, her light blonde curls were tickling his arms but he didn't mind as he carries her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"You're so good to me Sam, I don't know what I would do without you." She said smiling up at him. he gazed down at her beautiful face.

"You know you haven't changed much from 21 years." He commented and she grinned.

"You are such a sweet talker." She giggled as he placed her gently down on the bed.

"Goodnight Darling." Sam said flicking the light off. He walked downstairs to hear Sophie yelling on the phone.

" SKY NO IV'E HAD ENOUGH, LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" She yelled, slamming the phone down on the receiver. She collapsed on the floor in tears. Sam sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey! No tears sweetie, he won't ever come back, I will make sure of it okay?"

"Yes, you won't ever leave us will you Dad?" She asked, her heart was in shreds already, if Sam left it would kill her Mom and herself.

"No I wouldn't even dream of it. You need to take your mind off things. How about a movie?" Sam asked. Sophie got up off his lap and pulled him with her hand.

"Yeah sure that would be great." She replied.

"What do you like?"

"Um I really like death becomes her, it's my favourite." Sophie admitted, blushing a little. She enjoyed dark comedies.

"Well what do you know, it's mine too." He chuckled as they both sat down on the cushiony sofa. Through the scenes Sophie gradually got closer to Sam and was soon leaning on his shoulder. _Wow this is what it's like to be a father, to have a family, friends and someone to love _Sam thought, happiness was circulating his entire body as he watched the rest of the film with his beautiful daughter.

Reviews ? 


	29. Dirty Laundry

Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks so much for all of your support through the chapters, I am so glad you are enjoying them and it makes me swell with pride that you do!

"_**Where am I?" **__Donna heard crying... a baby's cry._

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**I can't see you!"**_

"_**Where are you?!?!" **__ She felt two hands grip her waist firmly and pull her into the darkness. _

"_**Right here"**_

"_**GET OFF ME!" **__She shrieked._

Donna awoke startled, sitting upright with sweat pouring from her brow. She felt for the covers beneath her, surely enough they were there; she smothered her face in the pillow and wept. _Why are you letting him rule your life like this, now you can't have sex with your husband because of him, it's unfair to you and it's even more unfair to Sam _she thought. She remembered how patient he had been with her, giving her the time she needed. _It's time for me to grow up._

She walked downstairs and was quite shocked to see Sophie and Sam curled up together on the sofa. She noticed the DVD playing over. _Oh God Death Becomes Her, how did she get him to watch that _she thought giggling at them both. She tiptoed across the room and made her way to the basement to do the laundry. She picked up one of Sam's shirts and held it, inhaling the sweet scent that was his. Just touching it made her feel close to him. She bent down to reluctantly put it in the washing machine. She felt two hands grasp gently around her waist, pulling her upwards. She giggled and spun around quickly, to find Sam with a mischievous grin on his face.

"And what do you think you are doing up so early?" She asked kissing him gently.

"I could ask you the same thing Mrs Carmichael." He replied between kissing.

"Bad dreams." She answered.

"Oh me too gorgeous." He mumbled.

"Not those kind of dreams Sam! Now if you don't mind I am trying to do the laundry." She giggled sidestepping.

"And as your mean husband I am here to distract you from work." He chuckled pulling her back towards his chest. He planted opened mouth kisses on her mouth, she responded eagerly. Her hands were roaming across his chest. He pulled away suddenly.

"Donna darling we can wait, if you aren't ready I would..."

"Do it." She moaned. That was all the confirmation Sam needed, she slowly brought down his trousers and slid his boxers down with her foot as she wrapped her leg around his waist, he responded as he only knew how. Donna was in a world of lust as she let herself go with a scream.

"You were never quiet." Sam chuckled as she punched him gently.

"What would you like to do today, it is your day completely." Sam offered gazing at her unfazed beauty.

"Well we could make love."

"I like this plan."

"And take a trip to the mainland."

"Sure."

"Make love."

"Aha."

"Have lunch and let me beat you in the arcades."

"Whatever you want."

"And make love."

"I see some repetition going here." Sam chuckled. Donna turned to him.

Think Sophie will look after the hotel for us?" She asked biting her lip.

"Of course she will darling let's have the day off and go to the mainland, have lunch and I will whoop your butt in the arcades, oh and what was the other thing...?" He said, pretending to forget.

"Make love?" Donna said kissing him hungrily.

"Oh yes that was it." He chuckled. They both walked back upstairs, satisfied with they're 'breakfast'. Sophie was awake and sat at the table eating toast and jam. _Oh she got jam in the butter! She knows that annoys me! _Donna thought, but she wasn't too mad.

"Sophia Isabelle Sheridan how many times do I have to tell you girl, always wipe the knife after using things!" Donna tutted.

"Sorry Mom I guess I forgot." Sophie said sheepishly, giving Donna the puppy dog face which she always gave in to.

"Oh no you're not you bad girl." She giggled lightly ruffling her hair.

"Do you mind if you look after the hotel for the day, Sam and I are going to the mainland today, if you have plans though..." Donna was cut off.

"Oh Mom stop babbling, of course I will look after everything today. Go have fun!" Sophie urged literally pushing Sam and Donna out of the door.

"I think she is trying to get rid of us." Donna pointed out giggling at her own daughter throwing her out.

"Well sweetheart lets go." He said grabbing her hand and taking her to the dock.


	30. A day at the beach x

Chapter 30

Donna leaned over the side of the ferry, inhaling the scent of the ocean. Her body pressed against the side. Her arms spread out to the sides. Sam took hold of her arms and held them up in the air.

"Sam what are you doing you fool." She giggled.

"Let go Rose." He chuckled in a dramatic voice.

"I'm flying Jack." She mocked, a couple gave them a funny look and they both burst out laughing.

"I think we better get down before we get carted off to a nut house." She giggled as he closed his arms around her.

"God it's hot." She complained fanning herself.

"I have something that might cool you down." He suggested chuckling.

"I think what you have in mind may make me hot Carmichael." She giggled.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Sheridan! I was merely suggesting getting you a bottle of water!" He said, she blushed bright red at her fault. He laughed when he saw her face.

They finally got off the ferry and stepped onto the mainland, it was noisy with arcade machines, chatter and screaming teenagers. Sam entwined her fingers with his as they set off on their day out.

"I came here with Sophie when she was 3 years old, she loved it." Donna remembered.

"I know." Sam replied. Donna stared at him puzzled.

"You know when everything happened and you slept with Sophie, I walked in to turn the television off and pictures were showing and I watched." Sam admitted to her. She smiled.

"Wow you saw them all, which one was your favourite?" She asked him.

"The one with you and Sophie at the zoo, that one is beautiful." He answered. She smiled.

"Well that's mine too." She smiled grabbing his arm. She could sense Sam was upset.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just wish I was in the picture with you, I wish I was there for everything." Sam mumbled sadly. Donna cupped his face in her hands.

"Listen baby, we are together now and that is all that matters, right?" She said gazing up at him.

"Yeah but it must have been so hard for you, raising a child all on your own, you had no one to turn to." Sam said tears in his own eyes.

"I'm not gonna say it was easy ... because it was anything but, the crying, the getting up, the tears, the pressure and the money, the independence." Donna said, Sam's heart broke at the feeling of his wife struggling for money and caring for their baby when Sam splashed it about on fancy cars and cared for a child that wasn't even his from the start.

"But there was the hugs, the days out, the parties, the fun and the love, and I would do it all again just to have the experience." Donna added finally. Sam looked at her, he stared at her in wonder.

"You know after hearing that I think I just fell in love with you a little more." He chuckled. He looked at her again, noticing what she was wearing. A strappy red vest top and white shorts, her hair was braided at the side with all her loose curls spilled out across her neck and down her back. She wore small red earrings with a red gem and white sling backs. She looked radiant.

"Did I mention you look stunning darling?" He asked.

"Nope." Donna giggled.

"Well you look stunning darling." He commented, she gave him a little twirl and someone wolf whistled. Sam looked around, slightly ticked off that someone had wolf whistled his wife. Donna giggled and blew a kiss.

"My God Donna don't tease the poor guy wherever he is." Sam chuckled.

"Oh let me have my fun." She replied.

"We better get some more clothes on you." He joked, she gently nudged into him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. They walked across the pier, hand in hand.

"Do you want a drink?" Sam asked stopping at a small van."

"Coke please." Donna smiled .

"You will rot your beautiful teeth, how can you drink it?" Sam asked.

"I have a sweet tooth." She replied raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sam laughed. He came back out a moment later holding to cans. Donna smiled at him as he came walking over. Sam noticed a group of boys, they couldn't be older than 25 , admiring Donna's beauty from a close distance. She pretended not to notice but went bright red in the face. Sam pulled her into a plunging deep kiss and fingered the ring on her finger. He pulled away after a moment, he looked at the group.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Sam shouted over to them. Donna went positively beetroot as he said it.

"Nah mate were fine here, enjoying the view." One of the piped up looking straight at Donna. She thought she would die from embarrassment.

"The view of a married woman?" Sam asked holding up her hand with her ring on it.

"Hey we can only dream!" One of the others shouted. Sam chuckled at the remark and held Donna close to him.

"Sorry guys she is mine." Sam chuckled pulling Donna in for another kiss. The others walked off, disappointed.

"Oh God Sam that was so embarrassing." She giggled.

"I love it when you blush, they seemed disappointed they weren't getting anything off you." Sam laughed. Donna slapped him lightly.

"I can't believe you did that. Though I quite like the attention." She giggled.

"And I like telling them you are mine." Sam replied giggling too. They went on like this for the rest of the day, by the end of it they were both eager to get back to the hotel to do the other things they wanted too.

Reviews :D


	31. Fun&Games

Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them, I know I always say that in my authors notes but I must be quite sad because every morning I check my emails to see if I get reviews, sounds pretty sad but it sets me up for the day you know :)

Both Sam and Donna walked into a huge arcade, inside it was filled with crane machines, slots and air hockey. Sam gazed into his wife's eyes and saw them shine with excitement.

"You're like a little kid Sheridan, you know that?" Sam chuckled.

"Just because you know I can kick your ass at hockey Carmichael." She replied.

"That's fighting talk where I come from Mrs Carmichael." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"You have a one track mind."

"Oh you know you want it just as much as I do." He smiled knowingly at her, she grabbed his arm.

"I want to go on the crane machine." Donna pouted stomping her foot like a five year old. She practically dragged him over and put in the money, the crane hovered over a stuffed animal and she jumped slightly with excitement, the crane picked it up, only to drop it afterwards.

"Oh man these are so rigged." Donna mumbled, excusing her pathetic attempt.

"No darling you just aren't very good at it." He replied stifling a giggle. He budged her aside and expertly manoeuvred the crane to the toy he wanted. It dropped into the prize compartment as Donna huffed.

"You have to be perfect at everything." She mumbled as Sam bent down and handed her the teddy. It was a brown bear with a scarlet red love heart attached to it's hand, on the gold love heart, written it beautiful gold thread it said 'I love you beary much honey' Donna rolled her eyes but brought him into a plunging kiss.

"Thank you... _honey_." She giggles making the bear peck Sam on the cheek. He smiled at her immaturity.

"By the way how did you get so good on those machines?" She asked interested.

"In New York people have stalls with crane machines on them and seeing as Benjamin was a big fan of stuffed toys I must have spent at least a thousand dollars on them." He chuckled remembering the hours he spent getting a 'tigger' for him.

"Aw that's cute." She cooed "okay so maybe I am not the best crane machiner out there but I am a champion air hockey player." She bragged.

"Oh but that's not fair, it's two against one." He sighed raising his eyebrows at the bear that was in her hand.

"Oh ha-ha, don't worry we will take it easy on you." She reasoned playing along. They positioned themselves around the hockey table.

"Oh game on Carmichael." Donna challenged.

"Game on." He confirmed, the hockey puck flew around the board, Donna scored, Sam scored, it went like that until it was a tie breaker.

"6-6 Carmichael, last point." She exclaimed. He looked challengingly at her as the puck slid across the board.

"OH GOD MY BACK!" Donna screamed as she doubled over.

"Donna are you okay?" Sam asked worried. Donna bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Sam walked over to her. In one quick move she swept the puck straight into Sam's goal.

"WOOHOO! Gotcha!" She giggled dancing about, Sam stared at her in disbelief.

"Have you ever considered working in the acting department Mrs Carmichael?" He asked.

"Nope, but wouldn't that be great, think about all the hot male actors I could make out with on screen." She giggled.

"On second thought maybe you should stick to being an innkeeper and a slave driver." Sam replied jokingly, she hit him on the back of the head lightly.

"Are you still hot darling?" Sam asked remembering their conversation on the ferry.

"Yeah why?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"Because I can think of something we can both do that doesn't involve any clothing and keeps us cool." Sam said.

"Shower and Love Making?" Donna asked.

"Am I getting that predictable?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Yup." Donna replied "But I like predictable at this moment in time." She added.

"I'm going to have to think up some new places." He noted pinching his wife's bottom as they walked out together.

"Let's go and have fun Carmichael style." She giggled.

"I like that plan." He said as they boarded the ferry.


	32. Over The Edge

Chapter 32

A/N: Yes :) More reviews, I don't feel too good today guys, so excuse me if the chapter is rubbish but I feel it a duty to update whenever I can :) Love Charlotte. There is going to be a love scene in this one so be prepared. Not quite cold shower material, but whatever floats your boat I guess... anyway enjoy the next instalment, this is slightly more intimate I hope...

The ride back to KaloKairi felt like a long one, Donna's patience grew then as she tapped her elegant fingernails against the arm of a chair. Sam's touch on her body was not helping

"I wish they would hurry up, and you will honestly push me over the edge if you carry on touching me like that." Donna scolded, though a smile appeared on her face as she said it.

"Is that a promise baby?" He winked as a mischievous grin played onto his face, he brought his hand up to the top of her thigh, brushing her lace underwear.

"Oh Sam, I can't hold on much longer! Why are you putting me through this?" She asked as a look of pleasure fled across her face. He gently stroked the flimsy ribbon that was underneath her shorts. She gasped as the slightest touch from him sent electric waves through her body. Sam bit his lip hard to stop himself from bursting out with laughter at his wife's begging.

"Oh dear you look a little flushed darling." Sam said closing his mouth around Donna's neck, sucking gently.

"Sam what are you doing?" She asked gently pushing him away, she dived into her bag and pulled out a compact mirror, she examined her neck to find a swollen purple mark invade her neck.

"Oh you didn't." She stuttered bursting into laughter.

"Oh I did." He replied cheekily. Before she could say anything else he threw into a passionate kiss, she swirled into an abyss of lust, she silently prayed she could wait till they got to the hotel. Donna broke they're embrace and scurried off to the ladies toilets and locked the door, Sam followed her.

"Um honey, what are you actually doing?" He asked confused.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that if I lock myself in the bathroom until the ferry gets to KaloKairi I might be able to regain some control of myself before facing you again." She replied in a matter-of-factly way.

"Ah I understand, but the ferry reaches KaloKairi in five minutes so not a lot can happen then." Sam replied in the same tone.

"We got married in 5 minutes." Donna answered back.

"Point taken, but if you come out and keep me company I promise not to tease you." Sam compromised. He heard the door unlatch as Donna stepped out.

"Well that seems like punishment on your behalf so here is a little something to keep you going." She said holding out her hand and pushing a small red and black garment into his hand.

Her underwear.

She walked off back onto the ferry that was just docking at KaloKairi. Sam stared at the underwear and put it in his front pocket, just the thought of her naked under the shorts left Sam feeling aroused. He walked quickly behind Donna. They were so anxious to get back to the hotel they both practically ran up there. They both ran in to find Sophie sat watching television.

"Hey guys how was your day?" She asked.

"Um good thanks for looking after the hotel Soph." Donna said quickly pecking her daughter on the cheek and slipping money into her hands. Sophie smiled at her, Donna had to think of an excuse.

"Oh is that Pepper calling... coming Pepper." Donna said racing upstairs.

"I didn't hear..." Sophie said but was cut off by Sam running into the doorway.

"Where's your Mom?" He asked quickly, Sophie pointed up to the ceiling and Sam winked as he raced after her. They had been leading up to this all day, he knew he was in for it for teasing her on the ferry, but he didn't care.

Donna was waiting behind the doorway for Sam, when he walked in she pounced, ripping his shirt off his body and throwing it on the floor. She roughly pushed him onto the bed.

"What happened to the shower?" He asked his eyebrows seductively raised.

"Screw the shower." She replied, she pulled her own top off eagerly and without any assistance her shorts fell to the floor. She stepped out of them.

"I need a new wardrobe." She giggled "These are a size 10, what I sued to wear as a Dynamo and they are falling off me."

"Must be the extra exercise darling." He replied pulling her down onto the bed with him. They rolled around frantically on the bed, Sam was trying to get to Donna but she kept wriggling away.

"Now who is flushed?" She laughed. Sam pulled her on top of him, he straddled her, she threw her head back and gave a loud moan . He thrust into her deeply, causing her to gasp in pleasure. They moved, playing against each other to satisfy each other.

"Sam." Donna whispered, he gave a couple more thrusts as she climaxed, she couldn't suppress a scream. He followed a few moments after her, they both collapsed in a heap, sweat glistening form their bodies

"Jesus Sam." She murmured sealing his love with short fluttery kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"It was the perfect end to the perfect day." She commented.

"My sentiments exactly." He replied before they both fell into a light sleep.

Reviews? Come on it was so hard to write this chapter, I feel really uncomfortable writing love scenes.


	33. Role Reversal

Chapter 33

A/N: Oh god thank god the love scene is over with, I practically turned beetroot whilst writing it, this chapter is dedicated to four AMAZING people, Mel, Liv and Nikki, without their support and guidance I would be screwed.

Donna awoke due to her husband's loud snoring. She glanced at the clock, _5pm_ _I can't really sleep until morning._ She hopped out of bed and quickly redressed,meanwhile Sam was still fast asleep. Donna eyes the open red lipstick on her table and giggled, she grabbed it and closed in on Sam's face. She rolled it up and got a fraction closer.

"Don't even think about it Sheridan." He mumbled.

"Oh you're no fun." She replied putting the lipstick down. He grabbed her by the arms, slowly pressing his hands on her hips.

"Nice mark." He mumbled referring to the purple love bit on her neck.

"My god Sam Sophie is gonna kill me." She giggled. She pulled away and took his hand.

"Why she isn't your mother." He said

"Yeah but think of the shame of your 41 year old mother having a huge love bite on her neck ." She reasoned. He sighed as they set off downstairs.

"I'm going to the police station tomorrow to get a restraining order." Donna announced to him. His face lit up as he kissed her passionately.

"I take it you are pleased?" Donna mumbled through his lips.

"Ecstatic." He replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sam honey we only just got out of the bedroom, don't make me drag you back in it." She said pulling away once more. _I wish I could stay in there all day with him but I want to see Sophie and just because I have a husband the hotel cannot grind to a halt _she thought. She saw Sophie making dinner in the kitchen _she is such an angel I have no idea what I would do without her _Donna thought.

"Smells good honey." She praised going over to her.

"I'm going to see what Pepper and Eddie are up to." He said excusing himself.

"Thanks for everything today Soph you have been a star." She commented, she pulled her daughter in for a tight hug, she forgot about the purple mark on her neck.

"Mom what is this..." Sophie asked staring at the purple mark, she knew what it was.

"A love bite..." Donna stammered blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh God that is so gross, you shouldn't let someone do that to you, never mind if he is your husband!" Sophie scolded. Donna giggled at the sudden role reversal.

"Yes Mom." Donna joked, a smile appeared on Sophie's face as she pulled her into another hug.

"But I'm glad you're happy." She added.

"What are we eating?" Donna said smiling, she grabbed a spoon and tried the food that was cooking.

"We are having a chicken stir fry. Will you stop poking your spoon in it's so unhygienic!" Sophie giggled, quite liking this mother roll. Her sketchbook was laying open across the table, Donna went over and flicked through. Sophie tried to grab it but Donna pulled her to the floor.

The first page revealed two people, they were exchanging rings, they were getting married. It was Sam and herself. The detail was beautiful, her daughter had obviously used some artistic licence and made her a size smaller, but it was perfect.

"Soph it's beautiful." Donna gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. She hadn't noticed Sophie sketching at the party. But everything was such a shock that she didn't really notice anything apart from her true love.

"It's not finished." Sophie said hurriedly.

"No darling it's perfect." Donna praised, her eyes fixed on the picture.

"By the way when you were out Aunt Rosie and Aunt Tanya said they were coming over, they said you knew." Sophie remembered. Donna looked confused. Then her heart plummeted to the floor, they knew nothing about the abortion or Sky. As far as they were concerned Donna was nearly a month pregnant, she was going to have to relive all the painful memories. Tears automatically started pouring out of Donna's eyes, she sank to the floor in despair as Sophie tried to comfort her.

"Mom what's wrong, are you in pain?" Sophie asked worried sick. _How can I do this to Sophie, I can't cry anymore, I mustn't. _Donna wiped the tears with the back of her hand determinedly.

"You haven't told them have you?" Sophie asked, she already knew. Donna shook her head sadly.

"What am I gonna do Sophie, my life is a mess." Donna complained.

"I'm not quite so keen about mine at the minute either Mom." She replied hugging her tightly and kissing her gently on the cheek.

_As Long As I Have My Girl And Sam I Won't Ever Be Alone In This World._


	34. Over The Limit

Chapter 34

A/N: This has probably been the worst week of my life, so sorry if my chapters are crap, I tried.

Donna and Sam were sat outside the back and was deep in thought, they didn't even notice the clacking of Tanya's heels as they crept to the front door.

"Will you be quiet we are supposed to be surprising her, not giving her an alarm signal." Rosie sighed rolling her eyes at Tanya. Donna was brought back to earth as she listened to what her friends were saying.

"She will probably be too busy romping with her husband to hear anything anyway." Tanya giggled.

"Well she was never quiet was she? Remember Lucas from France." Rosie laughed.

"Yeah all we could hear all night was _Oh My God Lucas Don't stop!_" Tanya remembered bursting into a new pair of giggles.

"I have an idea." Donna said, explaining it to Sam. He nodded and chuckled quietly. Donna signalled. _Three...Two...One...Go!_

"Oh God Sam!" She yelled in a lusty tone. Tanya and Rosie's faces dropped.

"You feel so good!" He yelled back. He was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"DEEPER Sam GO DEEPER!" She cried out.

"IS THAT BETTER BABY!" He shouted, feigning panting.

"OH MY GOD Sam!"

"I'm... about...to...!" Sam yelled. Tanya and Rosie blushed violently. Donna and Sam crept to the back of them.

"CATCH MY FRIEND'S GOSSIPING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!" Donna yelled in between them both. Rosie and Tanya screamed from fright as Donna and Sam burst out laughing, they laughed so hard they collapsed on the cobbled path. Rolling about laughing they clung onto each other as the startled two tried to even out their breathing. Donna finally got up and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek.

"You totally deserved that." Donna cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam pinched Donna's bottom and she squeaked.

"You know you really turned me on back there." He murmured into her ear, too low for anyone else to hear but herself. She blushed lightly. She could evidently _feel _he was turned on.

"Behave!" She replied.

"But behaving is no fun." He groaned. She lightly grabbed his crotch then released it just as quick. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that again or I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sam threatened. Donna giggled, she knew her friends wouldn't have listened to they're conversation.

"So Mrs Carmichael how has life been treating you." Tanya asked. Donna gulped.

"I will need to be pissed to tell you." She whispered to them. Tanya and Rosie nodded, obviously understanding something was not right.

"Honey I'm going to go talk to the girls, make yourself busy." She giggled and stuck her tongue out, so did he and walked back into the villa. All three friends made their way to the bar and grabbed a LOT of alcohol. They made their way down to the beach, making small talk along the way. Rosie and Tanya mixed cocktails but Donna went straight for the bottle of vodka, she gulped purring the tasteless substance to her lips. The warm liquid trickled down her throat and she slowly felt the pain ebbing away. The beach was suddenly a haven, unthreatening towards her as she knew what her friends would ask.

"So Donna what happened?"

"Donna you shouldn't be drinking like that when you are pregnant, honestly you have no sense!" Rosie scolded.

"Well it's a good job I am not pregnant then." Donna said, tears trickling down her cheeks as she reached for the bottle of vodka again.

"What, was the test wrong?" Tanya asked.

"No"

"Phantom pregnancy?"

"No"

"Miscarriage?"

"Nope."

"Then what Donna there isn't anything else left!" Rosie said.

"Yes there is, Donna did you have an abortion?" Tanya asked uncertainly.

"Oh don't be so stupid Tanya, they both wanted the baby!" Rosie said punching her friend, tears rolled down Donna's face as she wept her head in her hands. Rosie gasped.

"Donna you had an abortion didn't you?" Rosie asked her own eyes filling up. Donna couldn't say anything so she nodded.

"But Donna...why? Tanya asked sincerely putting her arm over her friends shoulder.

"It... was...unwanted." Donna stammered.

"What the baby?" Rosie asked.

"No the abortion."

"What Donna how can an abortion be unwanted?" Tanya asked confused.

"Because Joel and Sam's fucking ex-wife performed one while I was tied up to a bed." Donna yelled, tears spilling furiously down her cheeks. Rosie's jaw hung open and Tanya gasped.

"What... WHAT... Donna what the fuck happened?" Rosie shouted, grabbing the bottle out of Donna's hand. Donna explained the whole ordeal to them both, trying so hard not to burst into a fresh load of tears. Rosie and Tanya instinctively wrapped their arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Donna actually felt a lot better for getting it off her chest. The moon was glistening across the ocean, it reminded her of old times, all of them just talking on the beach and getting drunk. She stood up, swaying from side to side.

"Oh God Tan looks like we will have to support her." Rosie mumbled pulling Donna's arm over her shoulder to hoist her up. Tanya did the same. After much effort the three found Sam sat at the bar drinking a lemonade.

"Oh look it's my sexy husband!!!" Donna slurred as she collapsed into Sam's arms.

"How much did she have to drink, she's fucking wasted!" Sam complained as he picked his wife up.

"I'm not a bloody baby Sam I can walk!" Donna slurred.

"The thing is Donna, you are so pissed you can't!" Sam replied taking her up to the bedroom. He sat her down the bed and got inside the sheets.

"What are you waiting for darling, take me now."

"Get to bloody sleep woman." He replied chucking her in the sheets with him. She snuggled in close and fell into a deep slumber in a matter of seconds.

"You are going to be so sore tomorrow." He chuckled as he too fell asleep.


	35. Breaking Apart

Chapter 35

A/N: I want to send a heartfelt thank you to those who were really concerned about me, Shanice, Mel, Nikki and Liv, wow you are all really great friends and you don't know how much you all mean to me, don't ever change! Mwah :)

"GOOD MORNING DONNA!" Tanya yelled into her ear. _My God I feel like shit _Donna thought, her head banging from last night's generous amount of alcohol.

"Good morning Tanya." She whimpered, she had never felt so rough _I will never touch alcohol again._

"We thought you could use this." Rosie offered handing over a large cup of coffee and 2 aspirin. She smiled gratefully, she took them and noticed Tanya had a cocktail in her left hand.

"How can you drink after last night?" Donna asked amazed at her friend alcohol pallet.

"Darling you had a bottle of Ouzo and 2 bottles of straight vodka to yourself, Rosie and I didn't get a look in." Tanya complained. _So this is why I feel like I am about to die._

"Get some rest now." Rosie soothed as she stroked her blonde curls. She didn't need telling twice and dozed off into a deep slumber.

Donna awoke in the afternoon, her hangover wearing off gently, she could stand up. She did so swaying a little as she went. She grabbed the stair rail to regain her balance and made her way downstairs, she could see Sophie on the phone, totally spaced out.

"Yeah, I love you too, love you. Bye" Sophie mumbled and put the phone down.

"Hey Soph." Donna said softly

"Hey"

"Who was that." She asked raising her eyebrow in a knowing way.

"Um no one Mom." She sidetracked and tried to run off. Donna grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Who was it Soph?" She asked sternly. Sophie bit her lower lip, just like her mother when she was nervous. Donna knew.

_Sky_

"You better be fucking joking me Sophie!" Donna said, her voice rising by the moment.

"He loves me Mom, he didn't mean to hit me, he has had anger management, and he couldn't help it!" Sophie stammered, trying to put her Mom's mind at peace.

"SOPHIE THAT IS THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK ! He will kill you!" Donna yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"MOM STOP IT, HE IS SORRY OKAY, IT ONLY HAPPENED A COUPLE OF TIMES, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE JUDGEMENTAL?" Sophie yelled back, her temper firing up.

"I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HIM!" Donna yelled.

"YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GOTTEN. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sophie screamed back.

"What do you mean by that?" Donna questioned, tears pouring down her face

"YOU STAYED WITH A GUY FOR THREE YEARS WHO KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, you fucked three guys in 3 weeks and never bothered to tell me who my father was and then the guy who hit you came and gave you an abortion YOUR A SLUT AND YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GET !" Sophie yelled, she knew what she said was wrong but anger took her emotions at that time. She wrenched her arms out of her mother's grip and slapped her hard across the face, Sam walked in at that point, he saw the slap. Donna recoiled in shock and pain as Sophie ran upstairs wailing.

"I HATE YOU MOM, I WISH I HAD A DECENT MOTHER!"

"SOPHIA ISABELLE SHERDIAN, YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Sam yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Sam sighed, Donna collapsed on the floor in tears. He sat beside her.

"Donna what happened?" He asked gently rocking her hysterical body.

"She was going to go back to Sky, I tried to stop her, I knew what would happen if she went back, We argued and she called me a slut, she said the abortion was my fault." Donna wailed, tears falling to the floor.

"She slapped you." Sam exclaimed gently caressing her cheek with the sharp red hand mark on it.

"I'm such a bad mother." She cried, her body weak against his chest.

"Let me go see her." Sam said. "I'll sort her out."

"No just leave her, she is so angry." Donna mumbled through his shirt. He sat there for hours. Just rocking her gently.

"I feel like a part of my heart has been ripped to shreds." She cried, soft salty tears dripping off her face.  
"Oh darling, it will be okay." He soothed, kissing her forehead.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't she is just upset and vulnerable, she thought Sky loved her sweetheart you weren't so different with Joel." He admitted as she cuddled him even tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, what time is it?" Donna asked.

"8.30."

"I'm really tired."

"Go to bed honey." Sam offered. She couldn't say no and made her way up the stairs with a worn out body.

_Can We get Past This._


	36. Too Late?

Chapter 36

A/N: Now I am addicted xD I can't stop writing Argh :) Dedicated to Special K, she knows who she is and she helped me a lot :) Donna's speech in bold her mothers in italics xx

Donna put on her red satin pyjama's and slid into the sheets, she was nodding off when she heard a creek, she looked up to find Sophie stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

"Mom." She mumbled, it was almost a whisper.

"Why don't you go find another Mom, one you love, a decent mother." Donna coldly replied, replaying her daughters harsh words.

"Because I love you and your a great Mom and I don't deserve you." Sophie replied tears overflowing from her eyes. She sat gingerly at the edge of the bed. Donna tensed up. Sophie felt it.

"Oh so do you usually show your affection by slapping people Soph? She cut back sarcastically, the words cut into Sophie like a knife.

"No and I'm really sorry, did it hurt." Sophie asked.

"Not as much as what you said." Donna said, her tone still cold.

"I didn't mean any of it Mom, nothing is your fault, you have helped me through so much and I threw it back in your face, I am really sorry. If you wanted to kick me out I wouldn't blame you, what I said was an awful lie. I was a bitch." Donna looked at Sophie in shock, then her heart melted, how could her daughter think she would kick her out.

"Darling, after what my mother did to me, kicking me out while I was pregnant, do you really think I would leave you to face the world on your own, I have been there and done that and trust me, the world is a cruel place." Donna explained, her mind flashed back to the day Donna went to face up to her mother.

_********_

_Donna darling how nice to see you, you didn't say you were coming home early, how nice._

**Yeah Mom I really missed seeing you.**

_I really missed you too baby, my you have put on a little weight darling, look at that pot belly, you look just like your father, bless his soul._

**See the thing is Mom, I met a fantastic guy, Sam, but he left me and...**

_Oh Donna, you haven't..._

**Mom I'm sorry.**

_You stupid girl why didn't you use protection._

**It wasn't planned Mom it just happened.**

_These things always 'just happen' Donna _

**Mom I love Sam**

_You slut, you don't know how to love Donna, you ran away from that poor doctor, Joel?_

**Mom he beat me up.**

_Well you deserve it, you know you killed your father with your attitude. What would he say._

**How could you say that?**

_Donna get out._

**W-what?**

_Out Now!_

**B-But Mom! How can you kick me out, I am your daughter and carrying your granddaughter.**

_You and that little mistake you call a 'baby' are nothing to do with me. You are no daughter of mine you...you...you whore._

**But Mom...**

_Get Out_

**But...**

_GET OUT!_

_***_

Donna shook her head at the painful memories as a single tear spilled down her cheek.

"No Mom I don't think you would kick me out."

"But I cannot bear to have Sky on this island." She replied.

"Mom I was going to meet him in Italy, I don't know what I was thinking, I just missed the good times, the hugs, the kisses, the..."

"Okay baby girl, you know we have no secrets but there are some things a mother doesn't need or want to know.

"Ha-ha, so I take I am forgiven."

"Hah! Not that easily sunshine, give me your cell phone." Donna demanded.

"Mom I am 20 years old, you can't take my phone off me." Sophie whined.

"You live under my roof you take my consequences, now hand it over." Donna replied grabbing the phone.

"You can have it back in a week." Donna announced. Sophie tutted but gave her Mom a hug. Though Donna was still hurting, she knew she had prevented Sophie from danger.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Mom?" Sophie asked pouting and fluttering her eyelashes. Donna sighed and nodded as Sophie went and grabbed her pyjama's. There was a gentle rap on the door.

"Come in." She called. She was surprised to see Sam enter sheepishly.

"Darling it is your bedroom too, you don't have to knock." Donna giggled.

"How is everything going?" Sam asked.

"It's fine." She replied, she explained about Sophie and what had happened, Sam sat in amazement, wondering how she could be so forgiving, it had taken him 21 years to muster up the courage to visit her again.

"Darling you are an amazing woman, I love you ever so much." He said plunging her into a deep and forceful kiss, causing her to fall back on the bed. His hands roamed underneath her satin top and stroked her back. She moaned.

"Sam I said Sophie could sleep here tonight with me... we can't do this now." She giggled.

"So am I being relegated to the couch?" Sam chuckled.

"Well you are welcome to sleep with us both." Donna reasoned jokingly.

"No darling, I wouldn't want our daughter to be mentally scarred." Sam said, Sophie walked into the room to find Sam still on top of Donna.

"Oh I am erm sorry..." Sophie hesitated. Sam laughed and stood up.

"Mom I think I might sleep on your side of the bed, you know what I mean..." Sophie trailed off.

"Of course darling they are practically the same though, why did you think we had white sheets, I would have to wash the sheets every time if we had any other colour wouldn't I?" Donna asked as Sophie's mouth opened.

"Oh God."

"I'm kidding Soph get your ass in bed." She giggled as Sophie hopped in beside her.

"Goodnight girls." Sam said

"Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight honey" Donna couldn't believe how concerned and kind Sam was as she drifted off too some much needed sleep.


	37. Twisted

Chapter 37

A/N: Hi everyone next chapter :) dedicated to Mel, Liv, Nikki, and Shanice, what would I do without you all :) This is also for Sarah (My dance buddy) I love you

Donna awoke at 8 with Sophie's snoring.

"Now darling you don't get the snoring from me." She whispered to herself, she got out of bed carefully, not wanting to disturb Sophie and crept downstairs where she found Sam dozing on the kitchen table She wanted to leave him to rest but her body ached for him. She planted short hungry kisses on his neck, Sam woke almost immediately and responded with equal passion. His hands ran through her hair as she let out a soft moan. She needed him badly..

"Sam... I need you, stop teasing me." She complained.

"Be patient!" He ordered as he traced his finger down her collarbone and gently laid her down on the table.

"This is really unhygienic." She giggled.

"Stop moaning." Was his reply.

"Sam if you make me wait any longer..." Donna threatened

"Fine have it your way." He gave in. He tore her pyjama's off in a frantic rush. She fumbled about with his belt, eventually taking it off, she pulled down his trousers and boxers, he entered her roughly, making her jolt, her hips prising off the table,

"Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God" Donna whimpered pulling him towards her and wrapping her legs around his waist, enabling him to go deeper. He thrust against her as they exploded simultaneously. He gave her a long meaningful kiss and slowly redressed her, his fingers deliberately sweeping against her. Once they had finally prised apart Donna started cleaning the table.

"I'm going to go get a shower, coming with me?" Sam asked a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I just did." Donna giggled. "No darling I need to clean up, you need a COLD shower." She pointed out, obviously referring to his arousal. He walked off and left Donna to disinfect the table. She didn't notice the figure stood beside the door.

"You've got a lot of energy for a 41 year old." A familiar voice said.

_Sky_

Donna spun around quickly with an angered expression on her face.

"You aren't having Sophie, she is staying with us, now leave and don't bother showing your face around here again." She ordered, her face contorted with anger.

"Donna don't bother even fucking trying to stop me, she doesn't want you, she's not your baby girl anymore. Not that I came here for her." Sky scoffed. He stormed up to her, his face inches away from hers.

"Get out before I call Sam." She warned. He pushed her back against the wall.

"SA...." She was cut off by Sky's mouth planted on hers roughly. She stood there in shock for a moment and then pushed him back violently so he nearly fell over.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She yelled. A smirked appeared on his face.

"Well it seems to me Donna, that anyone could get into your knickers when you were younger, and judging by what I have just witnessed you haven't changed, Old Sam looked really happy with himself, so do me this favour and you won't hear from me ever again, I will leave Sophie alone and we never have to say anything." He proposed. Donna's mouth dropped as she realised what his true intentions were.

"How dare you, you have no right to say that, and do you think I would screw my daughters ex fiancé?" She asked outraged at his proposal.

"Well I can get what I want out of you whether you like it or not." Sky smirked as he grabbed her wrists. He pushed her back into the wall, her head cushioning the blow. She became unfocused and dizzy at the pain on her head. She steadily refocused, she felt weak , just like with Joel, Sky rammed his mouth onto hers.

_I won't be a victim. Not again._

Donna fought with all she had, but Sky seemed to be made out of iron, each blow hurt her more than it hurt him. She twisted her head around frantically, trying to escape from his attack on her lips. He wrenched his hands on her head.

"Hold fucking still won't you even do that for your own daughter?" Sky asked, blackmailing her. Tears came into Donna's eyes. That hurt, accusing her of being a bad mother. He used his right leg to quickly slide down her pyjama bottoms.

"SKY GET OFF ME! HELP! Sam, SOPHIE!" Called Donna frantically trying to land a vital punch. He punched her across the face as her head rocked from side to side. She couldn't stop, throwing punches and kicks she tried to escape his clutches.

"GET OFF ME!" Donna cried.

"Mom?!?"

Ha-ha cliff hanger review and I may be nice and post another chapter ;)


	38. Emotional Breakdown

Chapter 38

A/N: Oh God I am twisted. Dedicated to Mel because she really helped me with the last chapter.

Sophie's face dropped. The colour from her face drained as she swayed slightly at the sight of Sky trying to ....rape her Mom. Sky broke apart quickly, releasing Donna as she fell to the ground. Sophie was stunned at she had seen. She rushed to her Mom's side as Donna frantically pulled up her bottoms _Thank God I was wearing underwear _travelled across her mind as Sophie put a guard around her mother as she wept softly.

"See how screwed up she is Soph baby, she tried to come onto me." Sky said reaching for Sophie's hand, she slapped it away. Sophie felt this as a slap across the face, he had hit her, tried to rape her mother and then blatantly lied although she could see the whole thing.

"Sky get out or I'm calling the police!" Sophie yelled. Sky didn't need to be told twice and ran back through the door.

"Mom are you okay?" Sophie hesitated. Donna looked up shocked at her daughter's stable reaction to everything.

"Darling it doesn't matter about me, what about you, it must have killed you."

"Mom he is nothing to me, and what he did to you was just not right and he deserves to be thrown in jail." Sophie vented, frustrated at how she could have loved a monster like him. Sam walked back downstairs, his hair glistening from the shower.

"Hey what's up guys, I heard the commotion, don't tell me you have had another argument." Sam sighed shaking his head. He then noticed Donna's hair ruffled and a black eye starting to emerge on the left eye.

"Donna what happened to your eye?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Donna replied. Sophie stared at her Mom in shock.

"Mom you can't keep a secret like that from your husband, it will ruin you both, now you tell him or I will." Sophie threatened.

"Thanks for the loyalty Soph." Donna said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes.

"Sky found Mom; he hit her and if I hadn't come downstairs, would have raped her." Sophie gulped, tears dripping off her cheeks. Donna looked for the reaction or emotion in her husband's face, it was contorted in pain.

"Soph go help Pepper at the bar or do something." Donna excused her daughter's presence Sophie could sense the tenseness in the room and quickly left.

"Sam?" Donna asked, standing up and putting her hand on his shoulder. Tears rolled down Sam's cheek. It killed Donna to see Sam cry.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US!" Sam yelled suddenly, causing Donna to recoil in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I can't give you an answer." She replied, it was all she could say.

"I'M SICK OF IT! AND THE THING IS YOU WON'T EVEN GO TO THE POLICE!" Sam cried shaking his wife by the shoulders, praying it would knock some sense into her.

"I NEVER SAID I WOULDN'T, IF YOU ARE THAT SICK OF ME WHY DON'T YOU FLY BACK TO NEW YORK!" She yelled in the heat of the moment.

"MAYBE I WILL!" He yelled back storming out of the door. Donna clapped her hands over her eyes and sobbed. _Why is this happening to us, this is all my fault. He is going to leave._ She pinched her skin hard to subside the pain in her heart. She knew where Sam had gone, she busied herself for the day with chores and Sam had not returned by 5 o clock, Donna wasn't worried, she knew he would be at their spot, she pulled on her sandals and called out to Sophie.

"I'll be back in a while, I need a walk."

"OKAY MOM!"

Donna put on some comfy flip flops and made her way down to the beach. The air was surprisingly chilling and she wished she had brought a jacket with her. She saw a figure sat up on a rock, Sam. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Donna walk up to him.

"Hi." She said softly. It was the simplest word and yet she felt it was the best thing to say. Sam snapped back into the cruel world, where fate was not going well for him and his beautiful wife.

"Hi." He replied.

"I'm sorry for today. I am okay honestly, a little shocked if anything." She laughed, she didn't feel like laughing but thought she could maybe lighten up the stage tonight. Sam smiled at her. _This isn't going anywhere._ She stood up in front of him.

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me _

_But I won't feel blue,_

_Like I always do,_

_Coz' your my husband Sam and I love you._ Sam looked up and felt terrible. She didn't need to be yelled at like that.

"I need your support tomorrow." She announced grabbing his hand.

"Why is that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because I need a restraining order." She replied. She saw the sparkle return into Sam's eyes as he swept her off her feet and into the air.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that and I'm sorry for yelling at you." He informed her. She smiled and took his hand.

"I have a way you could make it up to me?" She said suggestively, he raised his eyebrows.

"I think we have a lot of making up to do." He replied as he laid her down on the sand

Reviews :D


	39. Short Bets

Chapter 39

A/N: Hi :) Thank you all for the reviews *fan girl screams* this is for all my chummly wummly's who have left me for France. Hope you all have a bloody good time: D and Kaylee you loose cannon, don't get too pissed or end up pregnant please. Love Charlotte :)

Donna gasped as Sam rolled to the side of her. Donna tugged furiously at her dress, shaking the sand off half naked body.

"We should really make up more often you know darling." He chuckled.

"No we bloody shouldn't!" Donna replied snuggling into his chest. He gently stroked her cheekbones.

"You won't ever leave me will you Sam?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Darling, I left you once and I regretted it my whole life, now I am here with you, slightly flustered bearing in mind, do you really think I would leave you again?" He asked. She shook her head and entwined her fingers with his.

"I guess I am a magnet for disaster, I'm sorry I am causing you so much pain." She apologised as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Donna how can this be your fault, sure we haven't had it easy the past few months, but we have had good times too, the day at the beach, the wedding. We can't let the bad things take over our lives darling." Sam said gently unclipping Donna's hair so it came tumbling past her shoulders. She shook it.

"It's your birthday on Friday, have any idea what you want?" Donna asked, she didn't want him to think she had forgotten, especially from the recent events.

"You" was his simple reply.

"Darling you can't want what you already have now tell me I have 3 days to buy the bloody gift!" She giggled nudging him slightly.

"We could stick a red bow on your head, I don't mind, or you don't have to wear anything whatsoever." He chuckled.

"Yeah! Sure Carmichael, you'd love that." Donna laughed in a high pitched tone, it was so good to hear her laugh again. She pulled at his watch and rolled her eyes, _Why does time always have to fly by when I am with Sam _she thought.

"Come on stud we need to get back to the villa." Donna sighed brushing the sand off her front.

"I want to stay right here." Sam pouted and laying his head back.

"Oh you won't want to when I tell everyone your full name." Donna threatened, raising her eyebrow.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would Samuel Christan Carmichael, and I wouldn't let you take me " She giggled. He pulled her back down to the sand and she tutted.

"Darling I waited for you for 21 years, I can wait a hell of a lot longer than you can." Sam teased, his hand stroking hers.

"Yes but how many times have you had sex in those years, and it still counts if you screamed out my name." Donna giggled.

"Quite a few."

"Well then Mr Carmichael I want you to know that I only had sex twice for 21 years, and that was with Harry and Bill, ever since Sophie was born I have been practically living like a nun so I think I can last a hell of a lot longer than you can my dear." She said playfully. She laid him back on the sand, brushing past his manhood, which instantly shot up.

"See you're pathetic." She giggled.

"Yeah but that wasn't fair, you caught me unaware." He grumbled.

"Oh so if I stripped in front of you right now and whispered all the things I want you to do to me, you wouldn't even bat an eyelid." She asked, her head cocking to one side, knowing full well the truth.

"Nope."

"Care to make a bet on that Christan? First one to break loses." She burst out laughing at the frown appear on his face.

"Fine, if I win I get to take you wherever I like for the week." Sam compromised

"And If I win... I get to be in charge of the love making for once!" She replied.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Donna stood up and made her way to the villa, making sure Sam had a good view of her behind, her body already ached for him to satisfy her and knew that it would be even worse because her stubborn instinct wouldn't give up.. _She has such a great ass, _Sam thought trailing behind her, trying his best not to drool at his wife's deliberate torture, now he wasn't so sure of the bet.

"Are you okay Sam, you look a little flustered darling." She giggled, fully well knowing what torture she was putting him through. He nodded.

"I'm fine darling what about you?" He asked, slowly putting his fingers up her dress and gently stroking her under garments. She raised her left leg and slowly wrapped it around his waist. She automatically felt his arousal and couldn't help herself.

"You know what I'm thinking?" She asked slowly snaking her arms around his neck.

"Screw the bet?" He laughed.

"No I admit it, I cave, it can't be that bad, you have to run out of energy some time right?" She asked shaking her head at his cheeky grin.

"Not likely, I thought you said you could last long? You lasted a total of 3 minutes and 22 seconds."

"That was three minutes and 20 seconds too many, don't make me beg Sam." She said gazing up at him.

"Well maybe I am not in the mood for it now." He contemplated watching her expression turn to eager.

"Oh I can _feel _you are baby." She giggled. Referring to his arousal. _If this is what the next week was going to be like, it would be the happiest week of their lives._

I write a story which takes up my time, the least you can do is review right, if you don't review I can hunt you down *refers to Mel's joke earlier* You don't have to review guys but it would be extremely appreciate dif you would *puppy dog face*


	40. Painful Goodbye's

Chapter 40

A/N: oh big drama big drama big drama big drama :) This is dedicated to Mel and Liv who have helped me a lot these past couple of days, I love you both. Mwah :)

Donna awoke feeling brand new, like the last few days never happened, she knew everything would be okay. She looked down at herself and realised she was only wearing a bra. _I guess we didn't make it that long _she thought giggling to herself. She noticed Sam on the balcony, talking to someone heatedly. _Must be work,_ she yawned and rested against the head board, only for a moment until reality knocked, she pulled on a blue Greek dress and flat silver pumps. She clipped her hair back, feeling her husband's eyes on her, mentally undressing her again. How she would love to jump back into bed with him but as she said before, the world doesn't stop because she has a husband.

Sam's heart pounded through his white shirt as he tried to stop tears pouring down his face from anger and upset. _This is for Donna, she will hurt, but she won't be dead. How can I do this to her, I don't want to, but it is for her own good, if I loved her I would let her go._ He angrily slammed his phone down on the table and stared at his wife. _She is so beautiful, and has a heart of gold, she is perfect and I love her more than life itself, how will I cope without her love and support, I will have to, do something for her instead of yourself Carmichael._

Donna noticed Sam caught staring at her.

"Put your tongue away Carmichael, we have to get to the police!" She giggled walking up to him and reaching for his hand. _She won't need the restraining order anymore. _Sam thought miserably. He pulled his hand away as she was about to make a grab for it. She looked hurt.

"Sam darling what's up, have I done something, are you pissed at me?" She asked, she saw tears in his eyes and reached up to wipe them, he pulled back, he couldn't have her concerned about him. She snapped her hand back. _It was time to let her go._

"Donna I'm not coming." He said flatly, trying not to show any emotion.

"Oh um okay I can go by myself or get one of the girls to come with me, why is something up at work?" She asked concerned. Sam's heart broke as she was trying to be so understanding.

"I'm going back to New York." He stated grabbing his suitcase and unzipping it.

"Oh that's okay, is your company struggling or something, when will you be back?" She asked opening the wardrobe and handing him a shirt, he snatched it off her, he tried to look cold but inside his heart was in shatters. He took a deep breath.

"Never." He said as coldly as he could. Donna stopped dead in her tracks, her body was physically shaking and tears started running down her face.

"W-what?" She stammered collapsing on the bed in floods of tears. His heart burst to see her like this, he wanted to run over and hold her as tightly as he could and whisper how much he loved her in her ear. He couldn't.

"Never Donna, I can't do this anymore." He replied flatly.

"Why, just last night you said..." She was cut off.

"I know what I said Donna, I re-evaluated, I don't want you anymore... I don't... love you anymore." He said as he tried so hard to stop tears welling into his eyes, _no emotion, no emotion._

"You don't ... want me anymore? HAVE I HAD MY USES, WHAT DID YOU THINK, OH I'LL FUCK HER A COUPLE OF TIMES AND THEN LEAVE HER ALONE AGAIN?" She shouted hysterically.

"No I didn't think that, but I just don't love you anymore." Sam replied coolly zipping up his bag. He stood before her, his heart hammering, she looked like she was in so much pain, why did fate have to turn out like this.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, please we can get through this." She begged. Her tears wouldn't stop coming.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this." He replied taking off his ring and putting it on the wooden dressing table. He felt naked without it on, he swore he would never take it off. Donna buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. He tossed a piece of paper on the bed.

"If Sophie is ever in trouble or she needs me for any other reason, tell her to ring me." He said, Donna noticed that he didn't say 'you'.

"Goodbye Donna, take care of yourself." Were his final words as he descended the stairs and made his way to the ferry.

A/N: I feel upset writing this, I actually cried :( sorry for any upset.


	41. Donna's Pain

Chapter 41

A/N: Seeing as I am in Spain this Sunday for 2 weeks I won't be able to update so I am going to do as many chapters as I can on each night, maybe 3 4 or 5, see how I do. Dedicated to Mel (this is the second time Mel!!!)

Donna's world crumbled around her.

_I don't love you anymore._ Those words kept playing around her head. After all they had been through together, sacrifices they had made, pain they had endured, he could say that to her and not bat an eyelid.

Donna flew into a rage, throwing anything at the wall she could get her hands on, perfume went flying, pillows, jewellery. She sunk down on the wall and started sobbing her heart out. _Why would he do that to me, I love him so much and he left me, he left me when I needed him, he never changed, he just used me, he screwed me over and left. He never loved me, he used me for sex, I'm such an idiot, I should have never given him another chance, I should have said No, I shouldn't have let my guard down because now I am back to where I started, alone and heartbroken, what is it with me? I will never find love, because no matter what he said and what he has done, I love him so much and would take him back if he asked me. But he will never be there, after everything we have been through, he will never be there._ Donna hit her head on the wall and repeated it over and over. She felt a warm trickling sensation creep down her neck as she reached up and saw blood, she didn't care.

"I'M SO STUPID!" She yelled at herself. Sophie came in the room, her eyes barely open from waking up.

"Mom are you... what the hell happened in here?" She asked referring to the mess in the room, her mother had never been an obsessive cleaner, but had always made sure everything was neat and tidy.

"ask your father... oh wait NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S NOT FUCKING HERE!" Donna yelled and started shaking again, Sophie was scared to see her Mom like this, she had never seen her like that before, not even after the unwanted abortion.

"Mom where is he? Did he go out? Have you had an argument?" She asked biting her lip, she was scared her Mom was going to get herself in such a state she hurt herself. Sophie noticed she had already done that as her head was subconsciously bleeding.

"Gone, he left me AGAIN!" Donna cried, tears uncontrollably running down her face.

"Oh no, Mom, maybe he just needed time to think and couldn't get it here." Sophie suggested, praying this was the reason her father had left.

"That is why he said he doesn't want me or love me anymore." Donna cried. Sophie's heart plummeted to the floor. _How could he leave her like that, he tore her heart out once and he is doing it again, does he not realise what she has been through all these years._ Sophie thought, fuming at the fact her own father could have done something so careless and downright cruel.

"Mom then we are better off without him, it will be just us girls like the olden days." Sophie reassured, this was the last thing Donna wanted to hear, she didn't want to go back to the olden days, the days where she had an empty hole in her heart, the nights where she cried herself to sleep, the nights she ached for Sam to be with her, to be laying right next to her.

"I should never have let my guard down, once a bastard, always a bastard." Donna said sharply and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"You know what you need?" Sophie said now smiling. Donna knew what she needed, something she would always want, but now could never have. _Sam. _Sophie decided to fill in the answer for her seeing as she was so upset.

" A good drink." She replied and went to go get Donna a strong cocktail, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _Sophie and I were inseparable, part of why we were so close was probably due to Sam's leave, part of Sophie was his, with Sophie I still felt attached to Sam, and kept a hope that one day we would be together again, she got her wish, but only for a short time, if knowing how much pain she would be in now, Donna would have never said ' I Do'. She was in less pain remembering what he used to be like, now the wound Sam had left had reopened and started bleeding freely again, but Donna knew this time it wouldn't heal. The wound would be left open for everyone to visibly see._

"How could you do this to me Sam." She whispered. Sophie heard Donna still sobbing upstairs, she gingerly opened the door and handed her Mom the drink, Donna threw it down in one, not even touching the sides, the alcohol was warming her throat and although she felt her heart had been ripped out of her chest then stood on, she knew for her baby girls sake, she had to get over this, or at least make it seem she tried to get over it.


	42. Separate Worlds

Chapter 42

A/N: My fingers hurt from typing so much, I hope you are happy MEL!!! :P Dedicated to her for the third time because I agreed if she told me the plot to her fan fiction then I would give her 3 dedications. :P There!

Taking one last look at the beautiful KaloKairi before it disappeared forever, tears poured down Sam's face. _I will never see my beautiful Donna or my gorgeous Sophie ever again, but it was the best option for them both, I know it will hurt Donna but in the future maybe I can tell her why an she will understand and we can still be friends, I don't want to be friends, I want to love her, to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be okay, to stroke her beautiful golden curls and wipe the tears from her stunning eyes. But I can never do that again, and it hurts so much knowing I can't. To leave her alone again was torture, to know that I caused that pain has almost killed me. But I can't turn back now, she would never take me back._ With that, Sam called for a taxi and drove to the airport.

Donna knew this wasn't the answer, drinking away her problems, look where it landed her last time, alone pregnant, and easy. She slammed the glass down on the table so hard it smashed into three huge chunks.

"Hey Chiquitita." Rosie said softly, putting her arm around Donna while Tanya did the same on the opposite arm.

"I guess Sophie filled you in." Donna mumbled, tears staining her cheeks once more.

"Sort of honey, but we didn't really know all of the story, Sophie kind of yelled it at us, she was so angry." Tanya commented giving Donna's arm a small squeeze.

"You want the story, I'll give you the fucking story, I woke up feeling great, you know, I was supposed to get the restraining order from Joel today, but then Sam announces he is going to New York... He said he... he didn't love me or want me." Donna blurted, sobbing her heart out.

"Oh Donna, what a bastard, you know we fly back today, but we can stay a while longer if you like." Rosie assured.

"No no it's fine, I don't need taken care of, I promise I will be fine, but it would be nice if you visited soon, I am going to spend some time with my daughter, I feel like I have been neglecting her and I think I really scared her today." Donna said getting up from her chair and walking back to the villa where she found Sophie sat drawing in her sketchbook, completely lost in her own little world. She looked over her shoulder to find Sophie drawing a sketch of both of them with their arms wrapped around one another, she wished she was the picture, she looked so young and carefree. Exactly _how _she felt when she was around Sam.

"It's really good darling, you should pursue it." Said Donna bringing Sophie out of her own little world. She smiled weakly.

"Do you want to do something?" Donna asked out of the blue, she _had _been feeling guilty after everything that had happened, but most of all she just wanted to take her mind of Sam.

"Sure what do you want to do?" Sophie asked looking up at her Mom with her beautiful blue eyes.

"We could look at your baby pictures, and then if I am feeling better I might watch Death Becomes Her with you for the hundredth time." Donna laughed, she was trying so hard not to cry right now, she wanted to make her baby girl feel safe and she wasn't going to do that by crying about her husband... not her husband anymore, _ex-husband. I knew things were too good to last. Sorrow had been feeling left out and decided to hit her where it hurt the most, Love. _Sophie could see the tears in her Mom's eyes and decided maybe tonight wasn't the best night to be reminded of all those long lost years without Sam.

"Why don't I grab a bottle of wine and you can tell me about some childhood memories, and the dynamo's and stuff." Sophie suggested. Donna smiled.

"Fine but you are not getting the graphic details no matter how pissed you get me Sophie Sheridan." She stopped abruptly. She wouldn't be Donna Isabelle Sheridan Carmichael anymore, she would be Donna Isabelle Sheridan, it hurt to have her married name taken away from her, she stared at the wedding ring and tried to take it off, but her hand couldn't do it, as long as she still loved Sam, to herself he would always be her love and no one, not even Sam could take that feeling away from her, seeing Sophie coming back with two enormous bottles of wine she quickly wiped a few stray tears away and made room for her on the couch.

"So where do you want me to start?" She asked pouring a huge glass of wine for herself and Sophie.

"From the beginning."


	43. Bad Timing

Chapter 43

A/N: Aw I do have a plot by the way if you want to hear it keep reading ;) Dedicated to Liv who puts up with my texting. Donna's dream = italics & Bold.

Donna felt so lonely, she laid in bed that night as her body and soul ached for Sam to be next to her, the bed felt so empty without him, his side was fully made up as his presence was shadowed. She pulled his pillow and inhaled it still retrieving his scent. She pulled it tightly against her chest and fell into a sorrowful sleep.

"_**Donna wake up, it was all a dream." Sam whispered stroking her hair.**_

"_**I thought you'd left me." Donna sobbed, her heart finally feeling relief and love again.**_

"_**I would never leave you, don't be stupid." Sam soothed and kissed her deeply.**_

"_**I love you Sam." **_

"_**I love you so much Donna."**_

_**He gently pressed against her lips, she was struggling for air, but she didn't care, she never thought she would ever kiss his lips again...**_

_***_

Donna was awoken greeted by the sunlight flooding through her curtains. She smiled. _It was all a dream._

"Oh Sam darling I had the scariest nightmare." She mumbled and turned over to find an empty space as her heart slowly filled with sorrow once more. She wept into her pillow. _For God's sake woman why are you crying over him, he broke your heart twice and without so much as an explanation, sure he had been hurting these past few weeks, but what about me? I am the one who had to endure the abortion and nearly get raped by my daughters ex fiancé. Does he even care about my feelings, well he has already answered that hasn't he. He has made it clear he doesn't give a shit about me. He's probably screwing some other girl at this minute, one that is worth the trouble, maybe she will give him a baby, then he will fuck off and leave her too._ Donna felt so sick, she ran up to the bathroom and vomited violently. _Do you know what you are doing to me now Sam? Are you happy? Do you want me to cry myself to sleep at night? _Sophie ran into the bathroom and pulled Donna's hair back gently so she could be sick neatly.

"Mom are you okay?" Sophie asked between her Mom's retching.

"Yeah I'm fine Soph, just everything that has happened is running me ragged." Donna complained wiping her mouth with her hand. Something crawled into Sophie's mind, she knew she shouldn't say it but if it was the reason she was being sick, she would be heartbroken.

"Mom... you're not.... pregnant are you?" Sophie asked worriedly. Donna's heart stopped. _Shit, oh no, not again, I can't be. No, please no, I can't go through this again._

"Sophie I don't know. I have been sick a couple of times, but I put it down to exhaustion. Oh No I can't do this again." Donna cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom... Mom...MOM! Relax okay, we need to get you to the doctor to check you out, it could be anything, a stomach bug, or just your emotions playing against you, so until we find out what is going on there is no point in crying, but if you ... were pregnant I want you to know I will help you every step of the way and I will never EVER leave you." Sophie replied hugging Donna tightly.

Donna felt so ashamed, she couldn't get past the fact she was _used_ she felt like a slut, just like she did all those years ago. But she knew her daughter was right, there was no point in worrying until the results were in, but what if she were pregnant, would Sam want to know? Would he come see their child? Would it bring them closer again or drive them even further apart. Donna was brought back to earth as she remembered her daughters wise words.

'_It could be anything.'_

"It feels as if you are the bloody mother and I am your daughter sometimes baby girl." Donna mumbled. Sophie held onto her tightly.

"That is what I am here for Mom, now get some clothes on, I'll be waiting for you in the Jeep." Sophie ordered gently kissing her Mom on the forehead. _What would I ever do without her? She is the only thing that keeps me happy now. _

"You managed without a man for 21 years Sheridan, you don't need him, look at what he has done to you. He has turned you into a wreck. Not anymore, he won't do that to me anymore." She told herself.

Enough is enough. He hurt me for the last time.


	44. Results

Chapter 44

A/N: Here we go next chapter, dedicated to Liv my Mom, sorry for giving you a heart attack ;) Thanks for all the great reviews they make me happy :)

Donna laid anxiously on doctor's bed while Sophie held her hand tightly. She felt the cool blue gel applied to Donna's stomach as she looked away from the monitor, her heart pounding. She felt the scanner compress against her stomach as Sophie gasped and gripped her hand harder than before. _Please don't, I can't do this, not again._

"Mrs Sheridan congratulations, you are 2 weeks pregnant." The doctor announced. Tears poured from Donna's eyes as she realised she was about to go through the same pain she had done 21 years ago.

"I would like you to come back in about a month's time for your scan and also just to check how you are and how you are coping." The doctor informed her. Donna slowly nodded and sat up.

"Are you okay Mom?" Sophie asked worriedly, she knew her mother would keep the baby, she couldn't go through another abortion, not after what Joel had done to her.

"Okay thank you doctor, but I would like to request that you do not put this on my medical record." Donna said, if Joel knew about it he would come back for her.

"Very well Mrs Sheridan." The doctor accepted. "Is 14th February okay for your next scan?"

"Yes that's fine." Donna mumbled, trying not to burst into tears. _Why does it all have to happen like this? _They both hurriedly walked out of the clinic to the Jeep. There was a deadly silence roaming through the air.

"Mom, I meant what I said before, you won't go through this alone, you have me." Sophie assured. Those few simple words made Donna burst into tears as Sophie slammed her foot on the brake pedal hard.

"Soph, I'm so sorry, I know what you must think of me." Donna wailed.

"Why would you be sorry for how I think of you, I think you are the most beautiful intelligent and lovely Mom in the whole world and you know nothing will EVER change that, and nothing will EVER change us." Sophie said firmly taking hold of her mother's hands.

"And I will always stick by you even when you get fat and hormonal." Sophie joked, this made Donna crack a small smile.

"Promise?" Donna asked holding out her little finger. (A/N: this is something my mum and I do which we have NEVER broken) Sophie entwined it with hers, a bond that could never be broken between them. A loud noise came from behind, an impatient looking male was yelling at them in Greek, in which both of them couldn't understand. Sophie started up the jeep again as they drove back to the hotel. Donna was filled with so many mixed emotions, Happiness because she was carrying Sam's child, sadness because she would have to do it on her own, but most of all, anger. _How can he just leave me pregnant again. He knows we haven't used protection since we got married._

"You want some lunch Mom?" Sophie shouted from the kitchen.

"Um no honey, I'm not very hungry right now." Donna replied cradling her stomach.

"Everything will be alright darling, I promise." She whispered patting her stomach lightly before picking up a case of red wine.

Sophie came out with her chicken salad and dropped her plate immediately when she saw her Mom carrying the enormous case.

"Mom for god's sake, your pregnant, no more lifting heavy objects, or continually bending down!" Sophie ordered snatching the case, relieving Donna of the weight. Donna sighed and slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Oh no, you are going to be permanently on my case now aren't you?" Donna asked.

"Yes, because you don't want to put too much pressure on the baby." Sophie reasoned dropping the case down on the bar. Donna winced.  
"God Soph be careful, you're like a demolition station." She giggled. Sophie stuck her point tongue at Donna and she slapped her behind.

"Oi Miss just because you are 20 doesn't mean you can give your old mother cheek!" Donna tutted.

"You are anything but old Mom." Sophie chuckled lightly hugging her mother and running back into the kitchen, Donna sighed and was about to bend down.

"NO BENDING!" Sophie yelled, which caused Donna to laugh. She sat down at the nearest table and put her head in her arms. _I won't go through it alone, Sophie will help me, although it will be a burden on her, I should encourage her to get a life and be happy, not help her bloody 41 year old mother raise a child. I am not going to do that to her. She is going to rest._ Donna grabbed her cell phone and rand Ali.

"Hey Ali darling, it's Donna , would it be alright if Sophie stayed with you in the States for a couple of weeks, she needs to rest... you're a star darling. Okay love you, bye." Donna hung up.

"SOPHIE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Donna shouted as Sophie hurried through.

"Go upstairs and pack about 3 week's worth of stuff." Donna ordered. Sophie looked confused at her Mothers orders.

"Um why Mom? Where are we going?" Asked a puzzled Sophie.

"YOU are going to stay with Ali for a few weeks so you can have a rest, you have been such a good girl and you deserve a treat darling, so get upstairs."

"No."

"What?"

"Mom I am not going to leave you like I did last time. Look what happened." Sophie said referring to the abortion. "I am going to call Ali and tell her you belong in a nut house and that I can't come." Sophie said reaching for her cell phone.

"Looking for this?" Donna asked, waving it in front of her. _Shit I forgot she still had it. _

"Will it make you happy?" Sophie asked biting her lower lip.

"Extremely happy, I need some time to think baby girl." Donna answered.

"Then I will go pack." Sophie replied running upstairs.

_She's such a good girl I don't know what I would do without her._

_***_

A/N: Okay I can't think of anything to fill the time void so I am writing a couple of months later where Donna is about 4 months pregnant. Review please *pouts*


	45. Actions And Consequences

Chapter 45

A/N: Okay so if you didn't read the little after bit at the end, I am skipping a few months because I have NO idea whatsoever of how to fill the void without you all getting bored, so now Donna is 4 months pregnant and Sophie is 21. So I think I skipped about 3 months-ish

Staring at herself up and down in the mirror Donna struggled to fasten the buttons on her dungaree's because of the large obstacle of her stomach blocking her view.

"How much bigger can I get." She mumbled to herself, finally managing to fasten herself up. _Four months had gone so quickly. Sophie had gone off to see the world with Ali and Lisa, _Donna missed her so much but she received a phone call each day updating her on Sophie's latest adventures, she hadn't seen Rosie and Tanya for 2 months as they were also travelling around the world._ God Help The Poor Planet with those six running havoc around it_ Donna thought... and finally.

_Sam_

_I haven't seen Sam for nearly 5 months now and God how it has killed me, he doesn't even know I am pregnant, every time I ring him and he says 'Hello' I lose my nerve and slam the phone down before he can get caller ID. I want him to be part of Sophie and our babies life, even though he doesn't want to be my husband it doesn't mean he has to miss out on all the joys of parenthood. _Parenthood made Donna sniffle with sadness. _What the fuck would he know about raising a child, he just climaxes then leaves I wonder how many other girls he has put in the same position. Maybe non, maybe he regretted leaving her, maybe there was a good reason, this time she was going to find out._

Donna grabbed the small piece of paper Sam had thrown on the bed, and started writing.

_Dear Sam,_

_It's me Donna, I haven't heard from you in months. I really need to tell you something but I don't know how you will take it. I'm... pregnant Sam, with your child. Nearly five months now actually, every time I tried to talk to you I lost my nerve and forgot about it. _

_But you are still lingering in my mind. You have rights as a parent and I respect those, I am not going to ask you for money, I can take care of myself and our child on my own, this is just to inform you, that if you EVER want to see Sophie or the baby, I will never deprive you of that option, just because you don't love me anymore, it doesn't mean that I am a bitch who will threaten you with our children._

_Please reply if you aren't too busy, I understand you are a businessman, and I hope you live a great life and it would be really good if you came and saw the baby when he or she is born. _

_Best Wishes_

_Donna Sheridan._

Before Donna knew it she had placed the letter in the envelope and was stood outside the yellow mail box, her hand quivering as she quickly shoved it in. She immediately regretted what she had done and tried to ram her hand inside the mail box. The postman came along and gave her a strange stare, he quickly undid the lock and put the mail into his bag.

"Oh please, I need that letter back, please give me it back." Donna pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. The guy looked back at her before getting back into his small van.

"Sorry post office policy, no mail is given back once posted." He replied.

"Bastard." Donna muttered under her breath and waddled back into the villa. _Fate was in Sam's hands now, she had told him, which was more than she had done last time, and now it was his turn to decide, was their child worth coming back and facing Donna's anger? The truth was, Donna had no emotions left inside of her, she felt so drained, especially since the baby had started kicking during the nights, just like Sophie had done. Donna often woke up gasping in pain at the baby's painful nudges. She often sung to her unborn child when she was woken up like this, until it seemed it he or she had settled down and was in a comfy resting place. The feeling of a baby growing inside her was just as exciting as Sophie's, and a lot less worry had gone through Donna's mind, if Sophie kicked or lurched about Donna immediately thought she was going into labour, but now it felt almost natural whenever the baby twinged or moved about. She was going to b a mother again, and that made her burst with pride and joy._


	46. Rescue Her

Chapter 46

A/N: Oh Gosh I realised I have a lot of chapters :P Dedicated to Nikki, Liv (Mom), Mel and Shanice, I would be nothing without your great reviews so thanks :)

The alcohol stung Sam's head as the maid Rosalie drew the curtains revealing the bright sunlight flooding into the bedroom.

"Mr Carmichael, here is your breakfast and mail." Rosalie informed placing the tray by his bed side table. She left quickly, _ever since Mr Carmichael came back to New York he had changed _she thought as Sam slowly leant up against the head board. He glanced at the mail and flicked through, finding a letter with beautiful swirly writing. It looked just like Donna's, _No she would never want to speak to me again, _Sam thought sadly. He opened it slowly, praying so hard it might be from Donna.

_It's me Donna, I haven't heard from you in months. I really need to tell you something but I don't know how you will take it. I'm... pregnant Sam, with your child. Nearly five months now actually, every time I tried to talk to you I lost my nerve and forgot about it. _

_But you are still lingering in my mind. You have rights as a parent and I respect those, I am not going to ask you for money, I can take care of myself and our child on my own, this is just to inform you, that if you EVER want to see Sophie or the baby, I will never deprive you of that option, just because you don't love me anymore, it doesn't mean that I am a bitch who will threaten you with our children._

_Please reply if you aren't too busy, I understand you are a businessman, and I hope you live a great life and it would be really good if you came and saw the baby when he or she is born. _

_Best Wishes_

_Donna Sheridan._

Sam stared at the letter in disbelief. _Pregnant? _ _5months, she coped with this on her own for five months, again, I left her when she needed me most. I'm not going to just sit by and do nothing, not this time, I will ALWAYS protect her, how could I be so stupid, I need her in my life and our baby needs its father. I just hope it's not too late for us both. _Sam jumped up, still fully clothed after the nights drinking and hurriedly phoned the airport. He booked the flight and grabbed his clothes.

"ROSALIE I'M GOING BACK TO KALOKAIRI! LOOK AFTER THE PLACE WHILE I'M GONE!" Sam yelled.

"Why Mr Carmichael?" Rosalie asked.

"TO GET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BACK!" Sam yelled as he hurried out of the door. He practically flew into the car.

"JFK Airport!" Sam ordered as the car sped off.

Meanwhile the phone rang in KaloKairi.

"Hello Villa Donna." Donna answered.

"Hey Mom it's Sophie, how are you?" Sophie asked straight away, this made Donna laugh.

"I'm fine baby girl, just doing some paperwork." Donna replied, a tear coming to her eye, how she missed her precious Sophie.

"How are you coping, are you okay, are you looking after yourself?" Sophie asked worriedly, Donna burst out laughing again.

"Okay MOTHER, I coped completely on my own when I was preggo with you kiddo. I think I can manage." Donna laughed.

"Has the baby started kicking yet?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah, every night, bubbs seems to like it when I'm resting and then decides to start booting my stomach. Just like you did." Donna remembered sighing.

"Thought of any names?" Sophie asked.

"Well I like Theo for a boy and Lily for a girl." Donna said

"Oh Lily is so beautiful Mom, I always wanted a little sister or brother." Sophie giggled.

"SOPHIE GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE, THE PLANE LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES." Donna heard Lisa yell.

"I better not be keeping you darling, have a great time and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Donna said.

"Okay Mom I love you."

"Love you too baby." Donna stayed on the phone until she heard the end dial. She hooked it back up and sat on a nearby chair, the truth was she was devastatingly tired and extremely busy, she had so much to do and so little time to do it in. She plucked the babies final scan picture out of her bag, she carried it around with her everywhere, she gently stroked the tip of the pictures head, she brought it to her lips gently.

"Early night I think tonight darling, you are wearing me out!" She mumbled to the large bump on her stomach and rubbing it gently. She pulled herself off the chair, yawning, she couldn't make it upstairs so she decided to doze off on the couch, it didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep.


	47. All Is Revealed

Chapter 47

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so boring, this one is going to be a lot better, I promise, dedicated to Chloe G, even though you prod me continuously in maths and draw on my hand so much I am surprised it hasn't scarred, I love you very much my little chummly wummly.

_How I missed this place. _Sam thought carrying his suitcase up to the villa front. It hadn't changed, not even in five months. Sam was so anxious to see Donna, how would she react to him being there? Would she tell him where to go or welcome him with open arms, Sam prayed it was the second option as he opened the door to the hotel, he immediately set his sights on Donna on the couch. He shut the door quietly, trying not to make it creak. He slowly crept over to Donna and stood in front of her. She looked so worn out and sorrowful, The bump on her stomach was evidently visible, her chest wavering with her deep breathing, part of Sam wanted to leave and talk to her when she had awoken, but the other half needed to say something, now. He gently touched her face.

"Donna, Donna. Wake up sweetheart." Sam said, Donna's eyes automatically flickered open as she stared at Sam, she hesitantly touched his face gently, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Sam?" She whispered as he took hold of her hand. She quickly pulled it away and leapt back.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I want to explain." Sam replied, tears poured down Donna's cheeks.

"I think you said AND did enough." She replied pointing to her bloated stomach.

"Yes but Donna, I never wanted to leave you darling, never." Sam reassured her.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Donna yelled suddenly furious. If he could just walk back into her life after leaving then he had another thing coming.

"Joel." Sam mumbled. Donna boiled over.

"What? Because of the abortion? Well I'm sorry Sam but that wasn't my fault, you had no reason to just treat me like a... a slag and then leave me!" Donna shouted.

"No it wasn't because of the abortion Donna." Sam said.

"Then what Sam, because I have had a hectic five months and I don't want this to top it off!" Donna answered, tears still gushing down her face.

"Because he said if I left you then he would never come after you again." Sam cried desperately. Donna's heart felt like it was about to burst.

"B-but how did he even talk to you?" Donna stammered, still speechless. She remembered back to that awful morning.

"The phone call." Donna whispered answering her own question, he was so angry over it. Sam nodded.

"I thought it was best to leave you so he couldn't hurt you anymore, but the truth is Donna, I love you with all my heart, and when I read your letter telling me you were 5 months pregnant, my heart broke to think you had thought you had to go through it on your own Donna." He said taking her by the hands. Tears immediately rose back into Donna's eyes.

"Oh Sam, how could you ever think that was in my best interest, I thought the abortion had torn us apart, but I can't believe you are here now, I want you to know, when you left it nearly killed me, which is more than Joel ever hurt me, you my darling are my world, and although you majorly fucked up, I still love you, and I want you to be in my life, our babies life, our family." Donna stated looking straight into his brown chocolate eyes, the eyes that made her heart melt.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this much pain, I know exactly how you feel darling because I lived through it too, I thought about you every minute of every day and I want us all to be a proper family, but that is only if you still want me." Sam said tears in his own eyes.

"Of course I still want you Carmichael." Donna whispered. Sam leant in closer and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue slowly entering her mouth and exploring the familiar territory he thought he would never come across again. She leant back onto the couch.

"Darling in case you haven't noticed, I am 5 months pregnant and have the bump the size of a mountain which might come across as an obstacle." Donna giggled.

"Don't worry, we will find a position that it comfortable for you."Sam chuckled. Donna thought she would never hear his laugh again, let alone feel his lips pressed against hers. She gently lent against the couch as he began to undo the buttons of her dungarees, slowly and painstakingly. She groaned in frustration.

"Get em off Carmichael!" She giggled, he obeyed her demand and tore them off anxiously as well as his own. She pulled him on top of her.

"Are you okay? I'm not going to hurt our baby am I?" Sam asked worriedly, this is the first time he had made love to a pregnant woman funnily enough.

"No darling, just please, hurry up." She moaned. Sam entered her gently at first, steady and controlled, the look of pleasure on Donna's face made Sam speed up, going faster and deeper.

"Oh God Sam." Donna moaned wrapping her legs tightly around him and prising her hips off the sofa.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. She felt the tingling feel in her lower body and buried her face into the crease of Sam's neck. She screamed as they both let go and swirled into an abyss of pleasure.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Sophie stood with her bags.

"SURPRISE!" Sophie yelled, only to be greeted by the sight of her parents making love on the couch.

"Mom... how could you?" Sophie cried in tears, she ran up to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Shit." Sam mumbled.

"Shit is an understatement." Donna mumbled pulling up her dungarees.


	48. Understandings

Chapter 48

A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter people :) (Dedicated to Liv and Mel because they are just a vision of awesomeness Mel a vision of sisterliness and Liv a vision of motherliness). This MIGHT be the last chapter for two weeks I'm sorry :(

"How am I going to explain what happened?" Donna asked as Sam stroked her long loose curls.

"Darling just tell her the truth, I think she is more mad at me than she is you, just go tell her sweetheart." Sam replied gently pushing her up. She stood up and made her way to Sophie's room. Sam burst out at the sight of his wife walking.

"What are you laughing at?" Donna asked staring at him.

"I'm sorry darling but you just look so comical, waddling." Sam finished bursting into more laughter.

"You try carrying a baby and walking normally." Donna huffed, but blew a kiss to show she was only kidding. She stumbled up the stairs straight into Sophie's room.

"Soph?" Donna asked wearily as her daughter quietly sobbed. She put her arm gently on her shoulder, Sophie flinched and shrugged it off. She glared at her mother with anger.

"How could you take him back, after what he had done to you?" Sophie raged.

"Look honey I know he me must have seemed like a ...well a bastard but..." Donna was cut off by Sophie snorting sarcastically.

"If a bastard means screwing you, then leaving you until your 5 months pregnant, and then coming back, then yes. How could you take him back Mom?" She asked.

"Because Joel told Sam if he left me, he would never go near me again, and being the loving person your father is, left me with the hope that Joel wouldn't kill me." Donna rushed, she was worried that Sophie would interrupt her again. Sophie sat up to face her mother, her tear streaked face was easily noticeable.

"He left you... to save you?" Sophie repeated trying to work everything out in her head. Donna nodded.

"So before you accuse me of being an easy slut, put that into your head, Kay?" Donna said raising her eyebrows.

"Mom I don't think you are a slut, and poor Dad, he must have felt like shit." Sophie sympathised.

"Hey, language young lady! But yes he must have felt awful and I'm sorry you had to see... well see what you saw." Donna blushed, remembering that moment with deep embarrassment.

"Well... yes we won't ever mention that again, but are we all okay?" Donna asked, praying her daughter forgave her.

"Of course we are Mom." Sophie replied hugging her tightly.

"Well good, because I have a surprise for you." Donna said pulling the scan out of her pocket. She held it up to Sophie who started jumping up and down on the bed with excitement.

"I really wouldn't mind a brother but I secretly really would like a sister." Sophie squealed gently taking the picture, as if it was the baby in her arms, and pressing it warmly against her cheek.

"I can't wait for bubbs to get here." Sophie said wistfully.

"Neither can I Soph, I am so tired, bubbs kicks all night and starts shifting about during the day, I can't get a winks sleep." Donna complained, standing up slowly with one hand on her bump and one on her back, she stretched and winced.

"Oh Mom it'll get better, I promise, now I am going to unpack, I think you and Sam need some time together..." Sophie trailed off giggling cheekily.

"You're a bad girl Sophia Sheridan." Donna laughed. _But she is right, Sam and I have a lot of time needing to be made up for, and not just for sex, for talking and just for being together_ Donna thought as she walked out of the room.

_Thank God everything was okay again, maybe NOW they could finally get on with a happy life, Donna didn't want to say it out loud, maybe it would jinx the whole thing _she thought as she trailed downstairs, Sam jumped up at her entrance.

"Hey darling how did it all go?" He asked hastily.

"Sam everything is fine, stop worrying, chillax as all the young folk would say nowadays." Donna giggled.

"Shut it Mrs Carmichael, I am still in my prime." Sam tutted.

"I have something to show you." Donna whispered in his ear.

"Oh!!! You have my full attention." Sam chuckled, with the sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle which told he was thinking about something _so different _to what she was thinking of. She grabbed the baby scan and passed it to him. Sam was stunned.

_This is my baby, correction, this is our baby, our dreams came true, the hotel on the island, Sophie, and another baby on the way, it couldn't get any more perfect than what it was now. I wish I could freeze this picture, with nothing but happiness and youth too look forward too, and now it will last, I will never leave her alone, it made me realise by leaving her, I made her more vulnerable, which was my last intention, I fucked up, but now I know how to correct my mistakes and ensure that this will never happen again._

"I love you." Sam said , those three words made Donna's heart pound with happiness, their family were once again complete, with a new addition.

"I love you too, more than the world." Donna assured kissing him gently.

"Ready for round two?" Sam asked.

"Ding Ding." Donna giggled.

**

Hope you enjoy and please review!


	49. Survival

Chapter 49

A/N: I'm back from sunny Spain and ready to write, god I have missed this, my parents made me quit the internet cold turkey for 2 whole weeks so I couldn't even write the fan fiction, but I am full of ideas and there will be some drama coming up but not for the next few chapters so you will have to bear with me, I promise I will write some more love scenes because you all seem to like them :) okay better get started, dedicated to Mom (Liv) and big sis (Mel) I love you both so much and I have missed you both tonnes.

***

Donna and Sam laid in bed together, Sam gently stroking Donna's bump. Just to see his wife's chest wavering at each breath made tears fog up in his eyes, a few days ago he never thought he would catch a glimpse of Donna again, never mind be in bed with her. Though through all this happiness and love something was still eating away at him.

_I am back together with Donna, with a baby, what is Joel going to do, I can't rest, I can't leave her, anything could happen and then I may lose her and our precious baby forever, I can't do that._ Donna noticed Sam was worried, she could sense it.

"Honey what's wrong?" Donna asked, confused. _Has he regretted coming back here, maybe he can't deal with being a father._

"Nothing, I'm just worried about..."

"Joel?" Donna finished the sentence off for him. She knew that is what he had been worried about, she was worried about it too, but she had the restraining order.

"Yeah, he will find out that we are back together and I don't want to lose you." Sam replied sighing.

"Darling I have the restraining order, he can't come anywhere near me." Donna assured.

"You got it? When I left?" Sam asked. Donna nodded.

"Yup, will that put your mind at rest, and also, every scan I have been too I have asked not to be put on my medical record, so he probably doesn't even know that I am pregnant, so calm down, all that matters is us, Sophie and our baby." Donna stated holding his hand tightly.

"I know something that could put me at rest." Suggested Sam, his eyes twinkling.

"You have a one track mind Carmichael, I am starving I need something to eat, I am feeding for 2 now remember?" Donna hinted.

"Okay Okay point taken, wait here I'll go order a Chinese? Is that okay?" Sam asked grabbing his cell phone.

"Hi delivery please, Samuel Carmichael, yes I am back, yes the baby is fine. Okay we would like a portion of sweet and sour chicken, king prawns in lemon sauce, chips and a portion of egg fried rice. Yes Villa Donna that's right. Okay thanks bye." Sam put down the phone and burst out laughing.

"What?" Donna asked blushing.

"He seems to know every detail of our life, have you been ranting to the Chinese guy?" Sam asked clutching his sides.

"Well Sophie went off, Rosie and Tanya left, I need someone to vent out my feelings too, and it happened to be the guy who works at the Chinese." Donna mumbled blushing but laughing too.

"I hope you only verbally vented your feelings out." Sam joked.

"I only fucked him a couple of times." She replied, Sam's face went blank as his jaw hung open.

"Joke." Donna laughed, tears streaking her face from laughing so hard.

"Don't go there Mrs Carmichael." Sam replied grabbing her wrists. She squealed as he wrestled her on the bed.

"Oh shit." Donna suddenly screamed, doubling over and crying out in pain.

"D..donna are you okay." Cried Sam. Donna bit her lip and rolled Sam over so he was at the bottom.

"Gotcha." She giggled.

"Don't do that your gonna give me a heart attack woman." He said rolling off her onto the bed.

"Aw I'm sorry how can I make it up to you darling?" Donna whispered, her hand slowly creeping down the sheets towards his manhood which instantly shot up.

"You want me that bad?" She asked giggling at his eagerness.

"Well duh and you would be a very mean wife to deprive me of what I want right now." Sam said.

"Then I must be a bitch because that is exactly what I will do until I have got my food!" Donna replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well fine maybe I will deprive you all day." Sam replied, knowing that he couldn't last that long.

"Well then I will deprive you all week!" Donna said raising her eyebrows and getting out of bed.

"You were joking weren't you darling?" Sam asked quite worried.

"Nope you dug yourself a hole darling, now anymore talk about it and it will be a month, trust me baby I have enough to deal with, I probably won't even notice." Donna replied smiling evilly as she walked out of the door.

"Oh crap." Sam said to himself racing after her. Donna giggled to herself at the sight of her husband with just his underwear on.

_I'm going to really make the most out of this, he will wish he hadn't said anything, I won't break the bet this time, he is going a whole week without sex, and I am going to make him regret he ever said anything. _Donna thought flicking her hair back.


	50. What A Tease

they

Chapter 50

A/N: Can't believe I have hit chapter 50 already, I want to continue with this story so I think I will stick with it for now, I am thinking of changing it to an 'M', please tell me whether I should. Dedicated to Mom 

The day had passed slowly, and with Donna thinking of what she could do to push Sam over the edge. He had been distant from her, she knew it was because he would end up wanting her, and then being rejected. The truth was, it had only been a day and she was already craving something, and it wasn't food.

_Aha! This will do it, this will break him, something tells me I really shouldn't be doing this, figuring out ways to sexually torture my husband, but it is quite fun and it is taking my mind of the baby's kicking. I need to go shopping for a few things first. _Donna thought as she grabbed her bag.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Sam stood back to look at the newly painted wall, he had gone with white with a hint of blue, so that if the baby was a boy or a girl the paint could suit either. The crib was up with a mobile hanging from the top which played _slipping through my fingers _on it. _I hope she will like it, blue is her favourite colour and she always says less is more, she will love it. I wonder where she is. _He walked downstairs to find a note

_Sam,_

_Gone shopping, 6 days to go_

_Love Donna _

Sam sighed at the 6 days, how could he last 6 days without making love to her, actually, how could he last 1 day, he has barely managed. He wondered what Donna was up to. _She has something planned, and although I am not sure what it is I think I will find out soon enough._

And was he right.

At about 9 Donna went upstairs, this wasn't exactly unusual as the baby had been kicking like hell lately so she tried to get as much sleep as possible, but tonight Sam could sense something different and waited 5 minutes before walking upstairs. He opened the bedroom door to find the bed empty and the bathroom door shut. He knocked on it not really knowing what to expect.

"Donna darling, are you okay, is everything alright in there?" Sam asked

"I'm fine Sam, just getting ready for bed." Donna called back.

_Okay subtle makeup, looking natural, check. _

_Hair tousled, but not in a slutty way, check._

_Underwear, sexy, but not too revealing check._

_Okay Sheridan your ready, it's show time._

Donna opened the door to find Sam dozing on the bed, but the moment Donna strutted into the room his eyes flickered open as his breath escaped him, he reminded himself to breath as Donna shook her long curls deliberately in his direction. She was wearing pink flimsy material, barely covering the parts she intended. Her hair tousled naturally, he could tell she was wearing a tiny amount of makeup, she was teasing him.

"Donna you look... wow." Sam stammered reaching over to her thighs to pull her down.

"Oh do I? I just threw it on, giving the baby room to kick in these _hot, sweaty _nights." Donna replied emphasising the words she knew would turn him on. She got into bed, deliberately leaving the quilt off her, it was getting a bit chilly but Donna knew Sam wouldn't be able to resist her.

Sam's heart was thudding so loudly he wondered if anyone could actually hear it. Seeing his wife positioned deliberately sexily on the bed wearing barely anything. He crawled on top of her placing sensuous kisses on her neck, to her cleavage, then lowered to her stomach, he tried to go lower but she pushed him away.

"Aren't you forgetting your punishment, no sex for a week Carmichael, maybe next time you will learn not to bet against me." Donna informed him.

"I wasn't making a bet against you baby I said nothing, I was joking." Sam replied showering her with hot hungry kisses.

Donna knew he wanted her and she wanted him so much, she wanted to give in so much, but this was way too much fun.

"Darling I am sorry but you aren't getting anything off me not tonight or 5 days from now." Donna said pushing his head off her stomach.

"You know you want it as much as I do darling." He whispered in her ear trying to pull off her underwear.

"Sam stop it or I will throw you in a cold shower myself." Donna threatened struggling against him.

"Only if you come with me." Sam retorted.

"I'm not _coming _anywhere with you this week, maybe you shouldn't sass your wife next time." She replied turning to her side. Sam knew for a fact he wasn't going to get anything tonight so he laid beside her, holding her tightly.

"And Sam..." She murmured seductively.

"Yes my love." He replied gently lowering his arms.

"Either turn over to the other side or control your erection." She replied coolly. Sam flushed with embarrassment.

"How can I control it when you do this to me?" He asked. She turned over to face him and gently kissed him on the cheek, the kind of kiss you get from a family relative.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Love you."

"I love you too."


	51. Breaking Point

Chapter 51

A/N: I'm tired today. Tired of everything actually, my life has really fucked up recently, but there are two people who will ALWAYS help me, you know who you are, Mel I am really thankful for everything you do for me and this is for you. But there is also a really special person. Mom (Liv), she is honestly really helping me out with everything, she supports, comforts (tells me off) and finally is just like another Mom today, she keeps my head up during the day when I am supposed to be doing school work and I am secretly texting her, what would I do without you Mom, I appreciate you both. Love you xxx

Donna awoke at the sudden violent lurch in her stomach. She shivered as the gentle Greek breeze tickled her neck, remembering she was still wearing the sexy lingerie she had worn last night. She stood up shakily and pulled her robe on, suddenly aware that the baby was kicking very violently. _Remember the breathing techniques, the positions _she thought to herself as she sat down on the cold wooden floor, her legs parted as far as she could get them, her eyes focused and closed, breathing deeply and slowly, completely forgetting about the things surrounding her.

Sam stirred and awoke, to find Donna sat on the floor with her legs parted. He chuckled, but Donna didn't even realise. He slowly crept over and put his head between her legs. Donna felt hair brushing past her inner thigh, her eyes flashed open to see Sam's head directly below her, she jumped.

"What are you doing down there." She hissed trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Just enjoying the view." He replied cheekily, winking at her as he rested his head on her stomach.

"Do you mind Samuel, I have enough weight attached to me a the minute and I don't need an extra couple of pound." She scolded, but she didn't really mind.

"I can see that." Sam replied wittily staring up at her impressive chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at her chest herself.

"Oh darling you can't tell me you haven't noticed the size of your cleavage lately. It is a real turn on." He answered.

"Well you better turn yourself off, just because you made me laugh it doesn't mean you're automatically getting it." Donna replied. Sam pouted and hopped back into bed.

"What do you think you are doing its 10 o clock, get your ass out of bed Carmichael." She laughed pulling the quilt off him. She tried to play fight and have fun but she desperately needed him, and if they started she knew she wouldn't stop. Sam mock saluted and walked into the bathroom, deliberately leaving the door open so Donna had a glance at him naked.

_Oh he is good, he was tempted last night, but I need him to crack, and I mean to nearly break, and I have just the plan to do so. _She thought as she hurried to her office.

Midday called as Donna was doing some paperwork, well attempting to do some paperwork, the baby was kicking so ferociously she was struggling to pick up her pen, not that she could hardly reach the table because of her swelling stomach.

_I hope Sam comes down soon or I will be asleep, and I am not so sure he will find that attractive, I think it's time to take matters into my own hands_, _this time will do it, but I don't know if I am strong enough to resist. Oh well take a chance I suppose, we both knew we wouldn't last a whole week._

Donna quickly laid on the floor, her small blue dress rode up just to cover her upper thighs.

"Sam?" Called Donna, soon enough he rushed into the office.

"What's up Donna?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Nothing I just fell over will you help me up?" She asked mocking a damsel tone.

"Oh darling of course not." He replied bending down to pick her up. He quickly glanced up at her dress only to find she was bare underneath.

"You're...not wearing... ahem... any underwear Donna." He stuttered trying to divert his eyes.

"Oh gosh I must have forgotten but..." Donna was cut short by Sam's lips forcefully crushing her mouth as his hand slowly crept up the remainder of her dress. She quickly pulled it back down.

"Sam are you suffering from amnesia because you keep forgetting the punishment." She urged, fighting her heart with all she had.

"Nope but I give in, I'm sorry for what I did." Sam urged pressing closely against her.

"I don't care 1 week, now get off me before I throw you off." Donna threatened. Sam knew she meant business and quickly clambered off her. He hoped the week would go by quicker than it already was.


	52. Wake Up Call

Chapter 52

A/N: Okay, maybe Sam has suffered long enough, it has only been 5 days bearing in mind, sex addicts :P Okay next update have fun, Dedicated to Mom, Sis and Nika xxx 51 Chapters in and I haven't given disclaimer xD Unfortunately, I do not own mamma mia (sniffles) Any of the characters (cries) or Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan (SOBS).

Sam awoke feeling unsatisfied, like he had done the past 5 days. Each day he tried his luck with his wife, but no prevail. _I'll have to take her by force, though I know she wants me just as much as I want her. The perfect position_ Sam thought, as he slowly crept out of bed and ransacked the drawer selecting four old but strong ties. Sam made his way over to where his wife slept and gently took hold of her arms, tying each one up in turn in a comfortable, yet tight knot. He repeated the same actions with her feet. _Thank God she was wearing a gown instead of pyjama's _he thought as he slowly crawled on top of her. He gently lifted her night gown to reveal her black lace underwear, till he reached the top of her stomach. She stirred but did not awaken. _Oh darling you will be awake soon enough_ he thought.

He began by planting wet open mouthed kisses on her neck, she awoke immediately, gasping for air, she tried to move her hands and looked up to find them bound to the bed post. The most amazing feeling crowned over her neck, each hungry kiss made her feel alive again. He brought down her underwear to her knees, But she knew she couldn't give in.

"Sam what do you think you are....OH MY GOD!" Donna yelled as Sam entered her roughly. He knew she would kill him if she had time to know what he was doing. He felt her body shudder underneath him.

"Oh...God...Sam...Don't...Stop!" She panted as her hips jolted up involuntary of the bed. The feeling of Sam inside her made her body shiver. _I will NEVER make this a punishment again, it killed me as much as it did him _Donna thought. The heat between both body's was immense, perspiration dripping off them as she felt the familiar tingling of an orgasm erupt through her lower body.

"I'm almost there!" She gasped

"I'm right there with you darling." He replied giving one final, deep thrust as waves of pleasure sent a spine tingling orgasm around both of their bodies. Sam fell off her, unable to say another word. They laid in each other's arms in silence, simply enjoying the new highs of pleasure they had reached.

"Darling?" Donna said.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Could you maybe untie me now?" She giggled, he did as she asked.

"Do I take it the punishment is over?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know I should ban you for another week just for taking advantage of me in my sleep." Donna laughed, but they both knew they couldn't last any longer.

"You know you wouldn't last 2 weeks, we only lasted 5 days, we are pathetic." Sam chuckled.

"Excuse me Carmichael but I believe you fucked me while I was still half asleep." Donna informed him. Sam burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

"What?" Donna asked, confused at her husband's sudden outburst.

"You are getting a foul mouth on you Mrs Carmichael." Sam chuckled.

"You are a bad influence on me Mr Carmichael, I was practically a saint until you came and completely ruined my innocence!" Donna scolded.

"Ha-ha-ha did I mention I love you?" Sam asked kissing the ring on Donna's finger.

"Yes but only after you screwed me over." She giggled pushing him off the bed so he landed with a thud. Sophie scurried in.

"Mom... are you okay? Have you fallen?" Sophie asked, she quickly screamed and covered her eyes at the sight of her Dad's rear staring at her full frontal in the face.

"I... erm guess punishment is over?" Sophie giggled, seeing her mother with a satisfied look on her face. Her mother's face soon turned beetroot.

"How do you know about that Sophie Sheridan?" Donna stammered trying to cover herself.

"You guys need soundproof walls, I can hear you EVERY night, it gave me five nights rest anyway without hearing Oh My God Sam!" Sophie laughed, dodging a pillow her mother threw at her.

"Anyway don't let me disturb you Mom, you seem quite... busy." Sophie said cheekily and ran out before Donna hit her with her other pillow this time.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"I have no idea, she's a good girl, if a little crazy." Donna giggled.

"Now who does that remind you of." Sam chuckled.


	53. Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 53

A/N: Okay I feel my chapters have been slightly boring these past few days, and I have nothing else to fill the void, you all know I write drama, not love so I am pushing it to where Donna is going to have the baby x Dedicated to Mom, try NOT to give me a heart attack!!!

"Aw come on, how much more pregnant can you get!" Donna complained with one hand on her back and one on her continually swelling stomach.

"Oh darling the baby will be here soon." Sam assured holding his wife's hand. She snatched it back with a scowl on her face.

"Oh that's easy for you to say, all you did was have to ejaculate, you don't have a permanent kicking baby trapped inside you." Donna snapped.

"Hey hey hey! I know you are tired and hormonal, but there is no need to take it out on me!" Sam said defending himself. Donna sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just want this baby out of me." Donna mumbled hanging her head. Sam gently put his finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"I know sweetheart, I just don't want you to get stressed." Sam said grabbing her hand once again.

"What brings labour on?" asked Donna biting her lip.

"I heard sex does." Sam chuckled, Donna couldn't help but laugh a little at his remark.

"Oh you heard that did you?" She said wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. She leant over to his ear.

"Well that's absolute bull shit darling." She whispered releasing him and walking into the kitchen to pour herself a drink of water. Sam quietly crept behind her and pressed both her sides so she squealed and dropped it.

"Oh now look what you've done Donna, I heard pregnancy increases clumsiness." He laughed, dodging a half hearted slap from Donna.

"Oh shut up you know you did that." She giggled. Her stomach had started hurting a little. _Please stop kicking_ she thought.

"Oh look you've got it all down the bottom of your dress." Sam chuckled. Donna quickly looked down and she turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Sam that's water." She stammered grabbing the counter top.

"Of course it's water I saw you spill it." Sam laughed. Donna grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with amazing strength pulled him towards her.

"NO YOU IDIOT MY WATERS HAVE BROKEN!" Donna yelled falling to the floor, breathing fast and quickly. Sam's face dropped.

"I'll go call an ambulance!"Sam stated.

"No there's no bloody time the baby is coming HERE and NOW!" Donna yelled. Sophie came running in with all the commotion.

"She's having the baby!" Sophie cried excitedly. Suddenly her senses took over and she ran to ring an ambulance herself without her mother's protesting.

"Donna stay calm okay, deep breathing." Sam ordered.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING SAM, PLAYING MONOPOLY?" She cried gripping her dress. At that moment Sophie came back through.

"Don't pay any attention of the hurtful remarks she makes, she doesn't mean it." Sophie muttered.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Donna shouted but grabbed onto Sophie's hand tightly, sweat pouring from her head.

"I'm scared Soph." Donna whispered, tears fogging over her eyes.

"Mom you'll be fine, I took that first aid course remember?" Sophie assured though she was still nervous herself.

"Sophie I don't think getting into the recovery position is anything to do with giving birth." Donna smiled though although she was in an enormous amount of pain.

"I watch medical shows!" Sophie tutted, setting aside the subject.

"Okay Mom take short quick breaths like this." Sophie demonstrated. Donna mimicked hair and to Sophie's relief, her Mom did look a tiny bit more relaxed. Flushing slightly with embarrassment Sophie looked up her Mom's dress and gently but quickly pulled her soaking wet underwear down to see the baby's head.

"Oh shit Mom I can see the head!" Sophie cried, normally Donna would have tutted at her language but seeing as she was about to push out her second child without the aid of anaesthetic.

"DAD! Get me some towels, a pair of scissors and a wet flannel!" ordered Sophie as Sam went rushing upstairs to fetch them.

"Okay Mom you're going to be fine, just keep breathing like I told you, I will have to get the baby Mom it is already crowning, DAD CAN YOU HURRY UP?" Sophie yelled.

"I'm here!" Sam said handing her the equipment. He took Donna's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You're going to be fine darling." Sam assured gently kissing her cheek.

"Dad keep mopping Mom down with the flannel." Sophie said, Sam did as he was asked.

"Okay Mom, this is your part, I want you to push, and push hard okay." Sophie urged.

"I can't do it Soph, not again." Donna cried, tears wetting her cheeks.

"Yes you can now push!" Demanded Sophie. Donna did, with all her might.

"That's it Mom, keep pushing!" Shouted Sophie. Donna screamed in pain and pushed, but the baby still didn't show.

"Okay Mom, the baby is nearly here, one more push and you have done it!"Sophie cried in amazement at how her own mother could be so brave. Donna took a huge breath and pushed so hard, it felt like her head was about to explode. All of a sudden, a sharp piercing cry filled the air. The baby had arrived safe and healthy. Sophie quickly cut the cord that still attached them both together and pulled down her mother's dress so she could regain her modesty.

"Say hello to Lily, your new daughter." Sophie said proudly giving her to Donna. Donna stared at the little bundle wrapped in a small blue towel and her heart melted as she felt the maternal instinct overwhelm her as she lay back in Sam's arms.

"She's... so beautiful." Sam uttered gently stroking Donna's hair.

"She looks so much like you both." Sophie commented. There was an urgent rap at the door as Sophie opened it, the ambulance had finally arrived.

"You are a little bit late." Sophie said smiling. The ambulance man took one look at the perfectly healthy baby and Sophie.

"You delivered the baby?" He asked in wonder. Sophie nodded and blushed slightly.

"It was nothing honestly." She replied

"Oh don't give me that Sophie Sheridan! She did it! Delivered the baby, cut the cord!" Sophie heard her Mom yelling.

"Oh Mom stop it and get in the bloody ambulance!" Sophie yelled back.

"Don't sass your mother and don't swear!" Shouted Donna.

_She's fine _thought Sophie and laughed to herself before getting in the ambulance.


	54. It's All Right Here

Chapter 54

A/N: Ouch head hurts by being lectured from 2 special people constantly EVERY single day. Sis and Mom, thanks for keeping me on the straight and narrow, you know I love you both x Also dedicated to shadygirl22 and risingstar and Shanice, whom never fail to review my chapters :) thanks guys :D

Sat in the hospital bed, Donna opened her eyes momentarily to focus on her surroundings, she laid groggily there for a moment, silently, wondering when Sam was going to come and see her. She focused her eyes on a small cot next to her, and there was a beautiful baby girl dressed in a pink baby grow. She gently reached over to her and picked her up, she weighed nothing.

"Hey Lily, I'm your Mommy." She introduced as Lily's fingers snaked around Donna's little one and gripped. Tears came into Donna's eyes as she remembered how Sophie used to be as a little girl, they could have been twins.

"I promise you will never come to any harm Lily Carmichael." She vowed.

A doctor came into the waiting room where Sophie and Sam waited nervously. They both stood up when a doctor came in and shook Sam's hand.

"Congratulations Mr Carmichael, your baby daughter is perfectly safe and healthy." The doctor informed them.

"Oh My God thank you doctor." Sam gushed tears in his eyes.

"But we wanted to come see a young Mrs Sophie Sheridan?" The doctor said.

"I'm Sophie." She said and stood up.

"Miss Sheridan may I ask how you successfully managed to help give birth to your Mothers baby?" He asked. Sophie blushed but said.

"I watch a lot of medical shows, I was going to go to college but then something happened."

"Well now you get your chance, on behalf of KaloKairi General Hospital we would like to offer you a permanent scholarship at the college or medical and nursing priority in London, everything paid for." The doctor offered. Sophie began jumping up and down excitedly, tears fogging her eyes.

"I would love that thank you so much!" She replied. Sam looked astounding, his little girl would go to London and become a nurse, he could not ask for more.

"We will ring you in a couple of days with the details." The doctor smiled.

"May we see Donna?" Sam asked. The doctor nodded and walked back to his room. Sam pulled Sophie into a tight supportive hug.

"You have no idea how proud of you I am sweetheart." Sam praised.

"Thanks Dad, but you helped too." She laughed as they walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart how are you both?" Sam asked kissing Donna gently on the forehead.

"Oh we are fine, do you want to hold your baby daughter?" Donna smiled at the new found phrase. She handed over Lily. Sam's heart swelled with pride at the sight of their new baby in his arms. As love came swirling inside his body Sam was astounded he could feel like that after Donna and Sophie.

"She's just as beautiful as our little scholar here." Sam commented ruffling Sophie's hair. Sophie giggled.

"Hey you two don't leave me out of the loop what's happened?" Donna asked sitting up slightly in bed.

"Our brainy daughter has been offered a scholarship funded by the hospital to go to a top medical school to become a nurse." Sam said proudly pulling his daughter in for another hug while balancing Lily between them.

"Oh Soph that's amazing! Come here and give your Mom a hug, I'm so proud of you little girl!" Donna gushed as she grabbed Sophie's arm.

"Let's hope this little one has the brains like her sister." Sam said smiling, Sophie blushed slightly.

"When are you coming home Mom?" Sophie asked

"Tomorrow they want to keep Lily overnight just so they can monitor her, normal procedure honey! Don't look so worried they did it with you." Donna laughed.

"Want to hold your baby sister Soph?" asked Sam passing her over to Sophie. Sophie's eyes glistened with tears as Lily automatically latched onto Sophie and started fiddling with her hair.

"Oh Mom she is so beautiful." Sophie said as a single stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey Lily I'm your big sister Sophie, wait till you see KaloKairi it's beautiful." Sophie said. Donna smiled and was happy Sophie didn't feel pushed out by the baby's new arrival and judging by the look on his face, so was Sam. _I finally feel like our little family is now complete, that no-one can break our family up again. We have been through good times and bad times but now it doesn't matter because we are all happy, healthy and safe in this room, treasuring our new little bundle of joy _Donna thought as a few tears dropped.

"What's the matter darling?" Sam asked gently cradling Donna as if _she _was a baby.

"I'm just so happy about everything, because now we can all get on with our lives." Donna smiled.


	55. Poking Fun

Chapter 55

A/N: Thanks for all the review everyone, some of you know the plot to the story *coughs* Mel *coughs* Nika. But I hope it is well written thought it can't really happen till maybe the next 2 chapters but I will be updating ALL night now so you have my undivided attention, dedicated to Chloe, I really do love her. Oh and also to rising DANCER. Sorry for spelling your name wrong *slaps forehead*

Donna stepped off the boat with Lily in her arms, three people had already commented on how beautiful she was and how much they looked alike. She politely smiled but all she wanted to do was get home and crash out on the bed, to get some well needed rest before Lily needed her late feed. Speaking off feeding, Lily had been crying nonstop but Donna knew she wouldn't be able to breastfeed in public, she was far to self conscious for that.

"Oh darling please just wait 5 minutes till we get home, and then you can feed." Donna whispered pleadingly. She practically ran to the jeep where Sam was waiting.

"Sam we need to go." Donna cut in.

"What's the rush darling?" Sam asked staring at her.

"Because Lily needs a feed and she's crying." Donna replied, pointing out the obvious.

"If that's all the crying you can take darling you are going to be in a lot of trouble at nights." Sam chuckled. Donna blushed violently.

"It's not that Sam, but when she needs to feed, I start to... well , you know..." Donna trailed off.

"No I don't know darling, I am proud to say I have, and never will be a woman." Sam laughed.

"Oh God Sam, see for yourself." Donna muttered lowering Lily from her chest, where the milk had leaked from Donna's breasts. Sam burst out laughing at her humiliation, and if Donna hadn't been holding their baby at the time she would have swatted him.

"How long have you been like that?" said Sam, tears now fogging over from laughing so much.

"Since the ferry, now stop laughing because they hurt like crazy, take me home please." Donna begged as Sam revved up the jeep.

The ride home seemed to last a lifetime but as the Jeep pulled up to the villa, Donna practically sprinted up the steps and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She quickly pulled down her top and fed baby Lily, just sharing the bonding experience of mother feeding child transferred her into another world, she didn't even notice Sam open the door and creep up.

"You know darling that is really turning me on." Sam whispered in her ear, she jumped and turned around.

"Yeah I can feel that." She said referring to his obvious arousal. "Now stop it, you'll get me all excited and I won't be able to feed Lily properly." She scolded as he started planting kisses on her neck. She pushed him off just as Lily unlatched from her, she quickly pulled her top back up, so Sam couldn't get a look in. She sat her up and patted her back, Lily burped but unfortunately she was sick a little too.

"Oh great..." Donna muttered, wiping herself.

"Oh darling you're not doing very well today are you? Milk, then sick, what next." Sam chuckled.

"If you carry on, a divorce." Donna joked, she planted a kiss on his mouth to show him she was kidding.

"You shouldn't jinx things Mrs Carmichael." Sam tutted but smiled, they were both winding each other up and they knew it.

"Well for taking the piss out of me since you saw me this morning, you get first feeding duty." Donna laughed.

"There's some milk in the fridge, so you don't need to pump it out of me like milking a cow." Donna laughed seeing Sam's excited face, soon turn into a disappointed one.

"Your such a tease darling, but I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too darling, but would you mind looking after Lily while I take a nap, I haven't had a proper one since I gave birth." Donna yawned.

"Of course darling." He replied as she laid down.

"Say goodbye to Mommy Lily." Sam whispered, gently waving Lily's hand for her, Donna chuckled and closed her eyes. Sam looked at Donna for a minute or two, before making his way out of the door thinking _how did I get so lucky._

Sorry had to make it a bit short people :) but you want the drama :)


	56. Missing Keys

Chapter 56

A/N: My fingers hurt, but I will soldier on, thank god for music. I'm tired but I am keeping it up because I love you all. Dedicated to Meryl Streep. This chap is going to be really short because the drama starts the next chapter, I just had to tie a few loose ends up x

Donna awoke and glanced at the clock on her wall. _It's already 6 o clock! So much for a couple of hours _Donna thought as she made her way down the stairs where Sam was bust trying to fix up a high chair.

"Where's Lily?" Asked Donna.

"She is asleep in her Moses Basket in the living room." Sam answered not looking up.

"I feel like I owe you a little something for snapping at you when I was giving birth." Donna teased, tracing around his muscular arms.

"You were sort of hormonal and in pain darling, I don't blame you, but if you still felt guilty it would be bad of me not to relieve you of your guilt." Sam grinned standing up and kissing Donna softly, then increasing on pressure he brought her to the floor.

"We can't do it here Sam." She giggled.

"Oh it's our hotel, we can do whatever we want." Sam grinned playfully raising his eyebrows.

"Oh screw it." She said urgently pulling down at his trousers. He pulled them back up.

"I thought you just said we could do whatever we want." Donna asked confused.

"Darling we can start tomorrow if you like but not tonight, you must still be sore after having Lily." Sam said.

"You are really thoughtful, you know that Mr Carmichael?" Donna said kissing him passionately on the mouth before getting up off the floor and smoothing down her dress.

"Oh shit I haven't rung Tanya or Rosie with the news yet." Donna said and hurried off to the phone.

"Hello Raunchy Rosie and Prick Tease Tanya here." Rosie laughed. Donna rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Hey guys are you on loudspeaker?"

"Oh it's the return of the Mummy. How is the pregnancy going?" Tanya yelled loudly.

"Well I'm not pregnant anymore, Sam and I have a baby daughter called Lily."

OH MY GOD WE WILL BE OVER TOMORROW!" Yelled Rosie and slammed the phone down.

Donna chuckled and placed the phone back on the receiver. To hear the sound of Lily crying. Donna walked through and picked her up.

"Oh shush shush darling it's okay Mommy is here." She whispered cradling the tiny bundle and sung an old song her mother used to sing to her.

_**There was something in the air that night,**_

_**The Stars were bright**_

_**Fernando**_

_**They Were Shining There For You And Me**_

_**For Liberty**_

_**Fernando.**_

Lily's breathing became deeper as she fell into a light sleep. _Who would have thought 21 years ago that at 40 years old I would be cradling my newborn baby to sleep with the man of my youth and dreams, Sam Carmichael, in the kitchen. I was lucky._

Donna's hair was lightly tickling Lily's nose as she let out a tiny sneeze. Donna cooed slightly under her breath and gently stroked her baby's eyelids.

"I love you." She whispered as she placed her back in the Moses basket and walked back through to the kitchen.

"Thank you." She said suddenly. Sam turned around puzzled.

"What for?" He asked

"For being you and putting up with me." Donna replied.

"I don't put up with you darling, I love you, you know that. By the way have you seen the spare keys, I can't find them anywhere." Sam said.

" they will turn up somewhere." Donna replied airily.

_But where did they keys go. Press review and I might tell you ;)_


	57. Compromise

Chapter 57

A/N: Okay you want drama I will give you drama *evil laugh* Dedicated to Mom, you are simply amazing and REALLY know things you shouldn't xD

Donna awoke twice in the night. She was tired but did not complain. With Sam's loud snoring it was impossible to sleep.

"They joys of motherhood." She muttered at 6 when Lily decided to wake for her feed. All she could think about was the dynamos arrival.

_Brace yourself Baby girl _she thought as Lily laid snoozing softly in Donna's arms. She was trying so hard to resist the urge of dozing herself. _I might as well busy myself, I should really look for those keys_ Donna thought, slowly getting up, not wanting to disturb Lily from her light slumber. She gently put her in her cot and went to look for them.

She looked everywhere in the kitchen, with no prevail. She looked in the final drawer and saw a glint of silver. _Gotcha _she thought and picked them out. They were all there except the front door key and the keys to the jeep. _That hasn't just fallen off... someone has taken it off _she thought observing the broken piece of metal holding them all together. Her heart started thumping and she jumped as she heard a thump and a piercing cry.

"Sam." She whispered urgently. He didn't answer.

"Sam" She called out louder this time, he didn't come through. Donna grabbed a knife from the worktop and walked cautiously through to the room where Lily was. It was earth shatteringly silent as she walked around. She heard a creak behind her and quickly swung around to find what she dreaded the most stood behind her.

"Nice baby, funnily enough she looks like your husband, he's not very good at obeying rules is he? But I'll give it to him he managed 5 months without you." Joel smirked holding Lily in his arms.

"Leave her alone, don't touch her." Donna threatened.

"Then put the knife down." He said standing in front of her. Donna didn't have a choice, _why did I go to look for the keys, I promised her no harm would come to her and on her second day in the world she is being taken from her cot by a stranger to her _Donna thought, tears fogged over her eyes but she quickly wiped them away furiously.

"Just let her go, she didn't do anything to you!" Donna persisted. _How can this happen, when Sam is only a few feet above me._

"Very true darling, but I know you can get over the pain if I do anything to you, so maybe if I do it to her you will possibly feel the pain I want you to feel." He laughed tightening his grip on Lily.

"No please, please Joel I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby." Donna pleaded tears furiously lashing out of her eyes.

"Anything?" He repeated loosening his grip on Lily slightly. She nodded.

"You come with me, to London and she comes to no harm, but you refuse and the baby comes with me." He compromised. Donna fell to the floor in tears. She knew this would be the ultimatum, but there was no doubt in her mind of which she would choose.

"Then you have me." She said blankly. A sultry smile appeared on his face that made Donna want to throw up.

"I think you made the right choice." He said handing the baby over to her. "Say goodbye to mommy." He mocked. Donna burst into tears.

"You be a good girl for your daddy okay, I'm sorry things had to end like this." She whispered to Lily before placing her back into her cot. Joel grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out the door. This was her last chance.

"SAM!" She yelled but was quickly silenced by Joel's hand pressed firmly against her mouth. She bit it hard, tasting blood almost instantly in her hand.

"You little bitch!" He yelled punching her in the face. Donna blacked out as he dragged her into his car.

Sam awoke at the sound of his name being screamed and ran quickly down the stairs to find only Lily in the cot wailing.

"Shush shush darling." Sam soothed picking her up and gently patting her back. He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table. He picked it up and opened it.

_You broke the rules Sam._

_Now you lose her forever_

_Joel._

Sam's hands shook with anger as he ran to the door with Lily and saw a car drive off into the distance. He sunk down to the floor in tears, Lily also started crying hysterically again. He tried to console himself for Lily's sake.

"We haven't lost her, I promise you." Sam whispered and grabbed a phone. Sophie walked down the stairs sleepily.

"What's with all the racket? I fly tomorrow." Sophie mumbled. But was cut off by the look on Sam's face.

"It's your Mom, Joel has taken her, I need to get her back." Sam said urgently. Sophie went a ghostly shade of white.

"I am not going to London." She stated. Sam sighed but then said.

"Sophie, your Mom would want you to go, what is the point of both of us being miserable, I will get her back, I promise you." Sam urged.

"Then I will go for her, but I want an update every hour of every day, promise me that." Sophie said holding up her little finger, Sam entwined it with his, they knew they would find her eventually.

Donna awoke in a small room, no bigger than a box, the right side of her face ached with pain as she slowly sat up, trying to remember events.

"Sam?" She called.

"Sam isn't here." Joel said. Her heart broke as the events came flooding back to her.


	58. Torture

Chapter 58

A/N: It feels so long since I've updated *cries* Okay I'm back now had a little moment, thanks to all the reviews I have been receiving I appreciate it A LOT! I love you all, dedicated to Nika- Thanks for always asking how my day has been. Mom and Sis- *coughs* thanks for all the lectures I receive, kidding love you both really dedicated to you and Shanice for never failing to review x

Joel gently stroked her golden hair, she flinched and swung her head out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me you bastard." She hissed curling up into a ball. She felt two rough hands grab her wrists and pull her up, dragging her out of the room. She struggled and tried to wriggle free from his viper- like vice, but she was too weak and he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"I knew I should have chained you up straight away, so you could... _adjust _to your new home." Joel snarled as he dragged her into a dark room and let go of her wrists so she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Donna heard the clinking of metal being dragged along the floorboards as something grabbed hold of her left foot. She immediately kicked out but only to thin air.

"Hold still bitch." He muttered as he secured the chain around Donna's ankle. It was heavy and tight as Donna tried to shake free of it.

"You won't get out of this one Sheridan." He said laughing. Donna felt anger surge through her whole body, so much she was physically shaking, she knew if she said what she wanted to say he would hit her, but she couldn't help it slip off her tongue.

"I'm not Sheridan, I will never be Abourne, I will always be Donna Isabelle Carmichael." She said proudly, gently stroking the wedding band on her finger. She prepared herself for the stinging blow to come forward, but there was nothing, instead she felt Joel's lips crash against hers with such a force it knocked her back, his tongue forcing its way inside her mouth, so deep inside her Donna thought she would gag. She felt Joel withdraw his tongue from her mouth and walk out, slamming the door shut behind him. Now she could cry tears furiously spilled from her eyes at the thought of never seeing her family again, the only life she could look forward to was her after life. Anger rushed through her system as she viciously pounded at the floorboards with her fists, so hard it caused her knuckles to graze and bleed. She curled up into a ball and gently rocked herself, although she was terrified of what might happen, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELLO TO THE LOVEBIRDS!" Rosie and Tanya yelled simultaneously, to find Sam, black circles under his eyes from worry and exhaustion.

"Is Daddy Carmichael not used to waking up every hour of the night?" Tanya teased. Sam looked up at them both. He wanted to yell at her but restrained himself _they don't know what's happened, they don't know about Joel_ Sam reminded himself.

"Where's our Donna?" Rosie asked, quite worried at the state that Sam was in.

"Gone." Sam said, tears welling up in his eyes. Tanya and Rosie rolled their eyes.

"Not had another lovers tiff have we?" Tanya said sighing and pulling Sam up from the floor.

"No, Joel has taken her." He cried tears pouring down his face, he wanted to see his wife's face so badly right now, he would give anything just to have her for a minute, to tell her how much he loved her and never wanted to leave her, and now he couldn't, _don't think like that, you will get her back, no matter what, you won't ever lose her_ Sam thought as tears started gathering in Rosie's eyes.

"What do you mean he has _taken _her, is she safe, is she dead? Where is Sophie? Where is Lily?" Rosie cried.

"Okay, Joel took her from the house, I don't know if she is safe, he wouldn't have killed her, he wants her to suffer, Sophie is in London at the medical college, and Lily is in her crib in the living room, crying non-stop because her Mommy isn't here to comfort her." Sam said tearfully, his heart beating loudly, both from anger and devastation.

"Sam we will get her back, I promise, now we need to think of what he had done, where is Donna's passport?" Tanya asked. Sam didn't hesitate and responded as quickly as Tanya asked.

"It is with her ALWAYS, just in case a customer takes it by accident."

"Then we will know if she has been on a flight, she would need her passport with her." Tanya assured grabbing a phone.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sam asked his head hanging.

"Because Tanya is a 3 time divorcee with connections." Rosie answered.

_______________________________________________________________

Donna awoke from her troubled sleep, she needed to go to the bathroom, since she had Lily, her bladder had shrunk to the size of a pea. She had no other option but to yell.

"JOEL!" She yelled, he came running in at once.

"What the fuck are you yelling for?" He asked flicking on the light.

"I need to use the bathroom, please hurry." Donna pleaded, it felt so degrading asking to go to the toilet, especially from _him._

"Okay come on then." Sighed Joel unlocking the chains that prevented her from escaping. He took her upstairs and pushed her into the bathroom, she fell to the floor on her knees. He stepped in after her.

"I can use the bathroom on my own." She said heatedly.

"How do I know you won't escape?" Joel asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Just let me go to the fucking bathroom on my own you asshole." She yelled, only to be kicked in the stomach, she couldn't wait, she needed to go now. He never took his eyes off her while she was there, it felt so humiliating, she wanted to cry. She pulled her dress back down and quickly washed her hands before he dragged her back down the stairs by her hair.

"Please Joel, please don't take me back down there." She pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Until you behave and learn how the rules work around here, you stay down there." He yelled. Dragging her with more force, she yelped in pain and reluctantly followed him. He quickly did the chain back up, pulling it tighter and harder as she felt groove marks slowly appear on her ankle.

"How can you treat someone like this?" She asked sickened by what he was doing to her.

"I believe we were meant to be together, but you broke that and now you suffer, as much as you possibly can." Joel informed her.

"What about Lorraine, was she just a useless part in your sick and twisted plan?" She asked outraged.

"Yes, I needed to know where Sam was, and I needed someone to help me tie you up so I thought why don't I give her some relief so she can take revenge on you too." He said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I would rather die than be with you." She hissed.

"Well that can be arranged darling but I want some fun with you first." He smiled as he pushed his hand up her dress.

"Get off me!" She yelled kicking out at him.

"Yeah I don't want to rush things, you'll get what's coming to you, but I think I'll make you suffer first." He laughed as he shut the door.

"Oh Sam." She whispered tears falling freely down her face.

_________________________________________________________________

Do you want more of this story, we do ya? DO YA? Then press the little green button down there or I will cry, and not update :0


	59. Rules

Chapter 59

A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, my Gran sadly died in the afternoon, a much loved woman, mother, and grandma, I miss you so much Gran and this chapter is dedicated to you, you are amazing and I love you so much.

---

Days had passed, but to Donna, it felt like years. She had had nothing to eat and kept going by the bottle of tap water Joel gave her every day, she felt so frail and weak, the chain attached to her ankle was digging in so much it had started to bleed openly.

_I want to die, I can't do this anymore, what more can he do to me? I just want to be with my family, what did I do to deserve all this? I'm tired, hungry and in so much pain, why would he want to put me through all this, for revenge?_

Donna laid on the cold floor and sobbed, her heart was broken in two. The door creaked open as a crack of light filled the dimmed room. Joel entered carrying a small plastic bag, Donna automatically wondered what it was. He bent down and yanked the chain that was holding Donna prisoner. She yelped in pain but soon felt the pain ebb away slowly as the chain was released, she moved her foot gingerly as pain throbbed through it.

"You have had a couple of days to adjust, now you work for me." Joel ordered. Donna looked confused as he stepped outside, just before he went she heard.

"Look in the bag, it's your new uniform, shout when you are ready." Joel ordered. Donna was physically afraid of looking what was inside the bag, but knew she had no option. She reached deep down into the bad and pulled out nothing but blue and black lingerie with black suspenders. She held the flimsy material in her hand, stunned.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS!" She yelled through the door.

"You wear that or you wear nothing!" Joel yelled back. Donna stared at the lace fabric till it made her eyes water, _it's better than nothing_ she thought pulling off her old dirty clothing and putting on her 'uniform'.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET?" He shouted into the door.

"Yes." She mumble, her face burning in embarrassment at being made to dress like a common whore. Joel strode in and immediately walked towards her, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Donna could feel his arousal pressed tightly against her, she blushed violently and tried to think of something else.

"Now for the rules." He said circling her. She turned her head, she didn't want to face him. He brought his hand to her cheek quickly, causing her head to swing round the opposite direction.

"You look at me when I talk to you." He hissed. Tears instantly sprung from her eyes at the unexpected blow.

"You do whatever I ask, you do not answer back, you have no contact with anyone, especially from that bastard of a husband." Donna could not take that, you could insult her, her past, her life, her hotel, but when someone introduces family into the matter, she can't ignore that. She stepped up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now you listen to me Joel, you can insult me and my life, but when you bring MY friends and MY family into it that's where I draw the line." She yelled. Joel looked stunned, then angry as he simply kicked Donna's once chained up ankle, she fell onto the floor instantly as tears leaked down her face.

"You break ANY of these rules, you get consequences, and you know what those are." He threatened. She stared up at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Then you are free to roam the house, but if I see you try to escape I will kill you and your precious baby." He threatened once again. Donna nodded and slowly got up. She limped towards the light and pushed herself up the stairs. _It can't get any worse _she thought trying to hold back tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello customs? Hi this is Donna Carmichael." Tanya introduced.

"Yes, well I forgot to get a stamp for my passport when I went on my trip and I have completely forgotten where I last went, yes I have a 2 week memory lapse." Tanya lied smoothly, she had obviously done this before.

"What's my secret password? Um it's written down somewhere let me just get it." Tanya stalled whilst Rosie thought frankly.

"1988." Rosie whispered. Tanya repeated the number and jotted down the answer to their problem.

"Oh thank you so much Mr Carsons. Goodbye." Tanya finished and put the phone down giving Rosie a high five.

"Donna left at Manchester airport but she could be anywhere in England by now." Tanya said worriedly.

"Shit." Rosie cursed.

"By the way how DID you know Donna's password hermit?" Questioned Tanya.

"I figured it might of been the year Sam and Donna met and the year she found out she was pregnant with Sophie." Rosie answered.

"Your good Rosie." Tanya praised as they went to tell Sam the news.

Review or I will eat you all *gets hungry*


	60. Lost And Found

Chapter 60

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for your condolences towards my gran, it really meant a lot and really cheered me up. So to all those who reviewed the last chapter this is for you because I would be nothing without your reviews x

Nearly a month had passed since Donna had seen Sam, half of her heart, her body and her soul was still with him and she felt lonely and discarded without it. How she kept moving during the day was a mystery as she still had had nothing solid to eat, only water satiated her, as she became skinnier she became paler and more gaunt looking. Her skinniness was starting to show from the lack of clothing she wore every day.

_I would give anything just to see my family again, for one moment, to tell them all how much I loved them and missed them, to comfort them, to tell them all everything is going to be okay, but I have been deprived of that chance and Joel knows as well as I do, that that punishment is worse than death. Now my life is just ticking off the days I have till I die, with hope that it will end without suffering and pain _Donna thought gently massaging her swollen throbbing ankle. Ever since the chain had come off her foot it hadn't been right, Donna would lie awake at night biting her lip to stop herself crying out in agony.

"DONNA I WANT MY DINNER!" She heard Joel yell over the loud sports commentating.

"Fucking get it yourself." She whispered to herself, as she sighed and stood up, wincing in pain. She stabilised herself by grabbing hold of the worktop. She reached up to look in the cupboards. There was nothing. She stumbled back into the room, her heart hammering, this happened every time she faced him.

"There is no food left." Donna mumbled not daring to look up.

"Go to the Chinese then." He answered not bothering to even dignify her presence.

"What you mean... walk?" Donna asked, afraid if she started walking he would pull her back.

"What the fuck do you think you're going to do you stupid bitch... fly?" He said sarcastically "yes but you know the what will happen if you run away." He threatened without so much as glancing up from the television. She nodded.

"What about clothes... I can't walk to the Chinese in this." Donna mumbled, her hair covering her face.

"Grab a t-shirt and shorts from the laundry." He said turning to face her... _surely he can't be so cruel, it's minus temperature out there... I will surely freeze._

"But it's freezing out there..." Donna answered timidly. Joel got up from his chair and pushed her against the wall so hard that she felt some plaster crumble beneath her.

"You are fucking lucky I'm giving you that you ungrateful cow, now go." He hissed into her ear, Joel pulled his wallet out and gave her a few notes. Donna's legs buckled with fear as she scrambled to the laundry pile and quickly pulled on the items of clothing.

"J-Joel." She stammered trying not to cry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" He raged.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, his face, to Donna's surprise, softened as he knew she was only asking something he should have blatantly told her.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken with egg fried rice, chips and noodles." He said as she walked out the door bare footed. Crisp fallen snow had landed, Donna had never seen snow as it gently started to fall again. She shivered and hugged herself warm as she limped around, trying to find the nearest Chinese takeaway. Her ankle was getting worse as a tear ran down her face. She was so tired and just wanted to go home, home to her family and people she knew, trusted and loved. She fell into the knee deep snow in despair, which only made her foot worse.

"Excuse me M'am are you okay?" She heard a voice ask her, she knew that voice too well, it was too good to be true, was she here? How could she be... _Sophie? I can't let this happen, I can't speak to her, she will suffer in the end, I cannot be that selfish _Donna thought as she tried to crawl away, tears staining her face. But the voice persisted.

"Here at least let me help you up." Sophie kindly offered.

"No No I'm fine." Donna said trying to muffle her voice. But it was too late, there stood her beautiful daughter, her wave of golden curls flowing freely down her back, her beautiful ocean eyes peering into hers. A small gasp escaped Sophie as she realised, the woman in the snow was... was... _her Mom. She looks so different, her thick blonde curls now a straggly tangle covering her face as if disguised, deep alarming cuts and bruises stood out from her features, her lips a dark blue from the freezing temperatures, she was so small and skinny, a size zero would be too big to fit around her miniscule waist. She was the colour of the snow, pure white, a shadow of the woman she was, but it was still her Mom._

"Mom? Mom?" Sophie cried. _I can't do this to her._

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Donna said but was cut off by Sophie pulling her straggly hair back from her face.

"MOM! Oh My God what has happened to you!" Sophie cried hugging her tightly, overwhelmed by motherly love, Donna accepted the firm hold despite her body aching from it as she kissed her daughters forehead, tears began to run down Sophie's face.

"I will tell you... but not here darling." She muttered, feeling a surge of relief somebody had found her, and what better than her own daughter.

Hope you like the chapter :) I can't make her suffer right, Love Ya Charlii xx Mwah


	61. Sophie's Choice

Chapter 61

A/N: Sorry haven't been updating for a while, a LOT of shit happened but I'm writing now, dedicated to Liv and Ballasch :P because I missed them tons when I was away :( . Love youuuu bothhhhh. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! AHAHAHAHA.

Sophie practically dragged Donna to a small secluded spot in an empty diner. The warmth hit Donna with force as she shivered under her thin t-shirt.

"Mom you look freezing here." Sophie said taking off her thick winter coat and wrapping it around her. Donna snuggled inside the jacket that was at least 3 sizes too small for her.

"Two teas please." Sophie shouted over smiling at the waitress. Donna stared at Sophie seemingly embarrassed by something.

"Sophie I can't afford it I have no money whatsoever." Donna mumbled blushing.

"Mom don't be stupid it's a cup of tea, not the queen's jewels." Sophie laughed reaching out to touch her Mom's hand. Donna flinched, this did not go unnoticed by Sophie, but she held on tightly as tears came into her Donna's eyes.

"I never thought I would see you again." Donna said breaking the silence as tears softly fell down her face.

"Me neither Mom, please don't cry." Sophie soothed not letting go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Donna said tearfully wiping her tears away with her free hand.

"Mom this isn't your fault okay, but I need you to tell me what's going on, please." Sophie pleaded, giving her mother the irresistible bright blue eye trick that she had once used herself to get what she wanted.

"Darling Joel came and took me away, that is the up and down of it." Donna said trying to skate over the details. Sophie knew not to push Donna for details or she would jump into self defence mode.

"Well come home now Mom, you can escape with me right now." Sophie persisted smiling at her, _if only I could._

"I can't Soph." Donna said blankly reaching for the mug of tea the waitress had brought her.

"Well...why not?" Sophie demanded a confused look appearing on her face. Donna was crushed by this, _I want to go back so much, but I can't._

"Look you don't need to know baby girl, I'm doing this for your, Sam's and Lily's protection okay, now go back to wherever you were going and forget we spoke okay, it was so nice to see you again darling." Donna stammered, trying to hold back tears of frustration and upset, that was the hardest thing she had ever had to do and it cut her to shreds inside. She stood up to leave from the table but Sophie pulled her back down.

"You will tell me why you are not allowed back." Sophie demanded a fiery look appearing in her eyes, Donna knew this meant Sophie would soon lose her temper if she didn't put out the flames straight away.

"Okay, Joel will come back and hurt you all if I run, and I am not willing to take the chance to see if he will follow through with his threat, this is the man who performed an unwanted abortion to me in my own fucking bedroom." Donna said her blood boiling just thinking about it.

"Oh Mom, you know I can't leave you now, I would rather die." Sophie cried but Donna could see she was thinking. Sophie bit her lower lip and began to taste the strong tint of iron in her mouth. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she started fidgeting, a symptom that she had a plan.

"Whatever you are thinking Sophie, no." Donna smiled, the first time she had smiled in nearly 2 months.

"Listen Mom please just hear me out." Sophie begged. Donna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Well go back as if nothing had happened, I will ring the police, you give me the address, but I will fill them in with the address, all you have to do is give me the information Mom, I will tell them he is dangerous and make sure they don't put the sirens on." Sophie rushed, thinking her mother would cut in at any moment she had given a breath.

Donna stayed silent, genuinely thinking the plan through. She had to give it to Sophie, she was a quick thinker. This was her one chance to escape Joel's evil clutches, and if she didn't take it she would be wondering _what if I had gotten away, what if it had worked._ On the other hand what if the plan had not worked, she would think _what if I had pulled out, never even thought about it, because maybe if I hadn't I wouldn't be stood by my family's gravestone._

_An image played in Donna's mind. The graveyard empty as a cold breeze made Donna's limbs shake, salty tears slowly ran down her cheeks as a row of three headstones came to her attention, she slowly made her way there. Her body recoiled in shock as she saw the three names_

_Sophie Sheridan_

_Lily Carmichael_

_Sam Carmichael._

The image made Donna's fragile body physically shake, then another image came into her mind.

_Donna found herself in the kitchen of her hotel..._

"_What am I doing here." She said slowly walking around the kitchen._

"_Mommy, Mommy look what I drewed!" (drew) said a small voice behind her..._

_Lily._

_She was stunning, Sophie and she could have been twins, her long golden hair blossoming, her small button nose. The only feature not inherited from the girls, were her big chocolate brown eyes, eyes that could make you melt into them. Sam's eyes._

Tears slowly crept to Donna's eyes, her heart strings pulled at both, if there was only some way to see into the future for certain so she could know the outcome of the biggest decision of her life.

"Mom?" Sophie said hesitantly, shaking her lightly, Donna was quickly brought back into the real world. One look at her beautiful daughter and Donna's mind was already set.

"Okay." She confirmed looking once more at her daughter, as if it was a final confirmation for her. She took a deep breath.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Donna asked, Sophie searched through her bag, taking the implements out, Donna's hand was shaking as she wrote the address. Sophie took it from her when finished and silently mouthed the address, as if permanently imprinting it in her memory.

"Oh shit Sophie what time is it?" Donna asked worriedly. Sophie flipped open her phone.

"10 o clock Mom..."

"Oh shit we have been talking for almost three hours Soph, he is going to kill me." Donna cried worriedly. Tears leaked out of Sophie's eyes seeing her mother so scared, and she felt like such a bad daughter because she could not do anything about it.

"Mom just think, soon you will be free." Sophie said reassuringly giving her mother's hand a gentle squeeze as Donna sat up and gave Sophie her coat back.

"Don't you need it Mom, I have two sweaters under here I will be fine." Sophie urged.

"I'm not allowed any contact with anyone, Joel will go nuts if he knew." Donna sighed. Sophie looked through her bag and found her purse, discreetly handing Donna a couple of notes.

"Oh Soph darling, I'm going to be beaten any way, I don't need your hard earned money baby girl." Donna urged.

"Yes but I don't want you out this late at night, especially with so little clothing." Sophie said inspecting her mother closely. Donna blushed.

"I'll pay you back as soon as we get to KaloKairi." She promised.

"Yes you bloody will." Sophie laughed and kissed her mother on both cheeks, Sophie was so worried, although it was freezing cold her mother had a really bad fever."

"Are you okay Mom?" Sophie said.

"What? Yes I am fine darling, it's just the lack of food, I haven't had anything to eat since he took me." Donna complained. Sophie grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the sandwiches.

"One chicken tikka wrap please." Sophie ordered, chicken tikka was Donna's favourite, and she was starving, as Donna opened her mouth to say something Sophie cut her off.

"Yes you will pay me back." Sophie laughed, Donna laughed with her, how good it was to hear her laugh, the laugh Sophie would have given ANYTHING to hear those past couple of months.

"Thank you darling." Donna said hugging her daughter close. The waitress gave Donna the sandwich as Sophie discreetly paid.

"Goodbye Mom, tomorrow will be a better day." Sophie reassured, she was going to free her mother, she was going to free her as fast as she could. Donna stepped out into the cold, not minding as she had had a hot drink, she slowly took a bite of her sandwich, whilst looking back to see Sophie driving away in a taxi.

_Okay Chinese Chinese... _she thought, but stood in front of her was a small take out, she thanked God silently and stepped in.

"Um hello can I have sweet and sour chicken, egg fried rice, chips and noodles please." Donna asked smiling at the man taking her order.

"You have money to pay for?" The Chinese man asked suspiciously eyeing Donna up and down, obviously referring to the state of her. Donna blushed a deep red and thrust her hand in her pockets pulling out notes Joel had given her, she kept Sophie's money in a different pocket, not wanting her to pay for _his _meal. She showed him and he nodded. She took a seat, finishing her sandwich off, the enticing scent of Chinese food roamed around the takeaway which made Donna's mouth water. She eyed up the prawn crackers sitting for customers at the table and picked one up, she bit into the crispy texture, savouring every mouthful.

"Sweet and sour chicken balls, egg fried rice, chips and noodles to go." The man yelled. Donna walked over to the man and handed over the money, he held it up in the light, obviously expecting it to be a fraud note, he nodded and smoothed his finger through his hair.

"Thanks you, goodbye." He said hurriedly, not wanting to make any small talk with her, she burned from embarrassment again as she heard a couple snorting with laughter behind her, she took the walk of shame out of the shop. This once, she was grateful for the snow as it cooled down her burning face. A taxi came from the distance and she hailed it. She opened the door hurriedly and got in.

"Where to Mrs?" He asked eyeing her up and down also.

"44 Gallant road." She said.

"Can you... well afford it m'am?" He asked. Donna snapped, _why should I be ashamed, I have done nothing wrong._ Donna threw a handful of notes at him.

"Yes I can fucking afford it." She snapped clenching her fists.

"Okay M'am, there was no need for the language." He told her.

"And there was no need to ask me if I could afford it. I would not get in a taxi with no money, and by rights I should be calling your boss and complaining about the lack of service from his workers, so unless you want me to follow through with this plan I suggest you put your foot down and take me to my intended destination, that is what your paid for isn't it?" She stated. The driver's jaw dropped as he could see he had made a big mistake by challenging her.

"Yes M'am, many apologies M'am." He said in a sickly sweet voice that said _you are one of the people that make my life a misery._

"Anything else I can do for you to make your journey slightly more comfortable." He said. Donna rolled her eyes, trying not to burst out into a fit of giggles at the drivers sudden mood change.

"That's all." Was her simple reply.

**

DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE???? DID YA DID YA? If you did not you cannot really call yourself a Meryl fan HeHe. Reviews??? Come on I worked a solid hour and a half on this chapter, the least you guys could do is press the little green button down there and write a few words, it's not really difficult is it? I even said you could submit anonymous reviews for you lazy people who cannot be arsed to log in, pleeeease, pretty Pleeeease, press the green button... Now! Love Charliiiiii


	62. A Dark Matter

Chapter 62

A/N: Sorry haven't updated, been coping with my Grandma's funeral and some other stuff, but here we go :) I got a LOT of reviews in the last chapter and I'm really grateful for it, why don't I get them more often *looks hurt*, anyway, I like to mention all the people who have reviewed the last chapter, this is dedicated to you guys! So this is for ; Nikki (fellow Livette), Meryl Streep, Marla singer RIP Justin, Philadelphia Dynamo, Sharon, Mel (Sis), risingdancer, HelenRussia, Shanice (number 1 fan high 5), Liv (MOM!!!!), SarandonStreepObsessed, Pinetail Meryl Alice Jackson, Shadygirl22 and last but not least, loonieme, thank you all so much *does the Mexican wave*.

**

_Okay Donna deep breaths, how late are you... 4 hours... shit that's not good, he's gonna kill me! No calm down... just think, soon you will have your family in your arms and everything will be okay. Just keep thinking of that._ Donna thought to herself as the taxi driver slowly pulled up a couple of doors before Joel's house. _If he sees the taxi he will wonder where I got the money from._ Donna paid the driver and slowly gout out, she couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye as she dreaded to think what would happen to her, and how bad the result would be...

Sophie rang Sam as soon as she got in, he had been searching all around England for the past three months, in hope of finding Donna and bringing her back. Sophie's fingers were trembling so much she had to redial the number at least three times to get it right.

"Soph what's up?" said Sam.

"How far are you away from London?" Sophie asked hastily, getting straight to the point.

"About half an hour why?" Sam asked quickly _could it be, had Sophie actually found her, don't get your hopes up Carmichael, she probably just wanted to see if I had found her... I wish..._

"I KNOW WHERE MOM IS I SAW HER TODAY AND SPOKE TO HER!" Sophie yelled down the phone frantically.

"Is she okay?!" Sam asked.

"She is okay, a lot thinner and paler and a lot of cuts and bruises but no serious damage." Sophie answered.

"What is the address?" Sam said grabbing a nearby pen and paper.

"Dad wait listen, Joel is dangerous, he still has her, you can't go in there or he might hurt you both." Sophie reasoned, she knew her Dad, he would do something first and think later, when consequences might take hold.

"Sophie give me the fucking address or you might not see your mother again... alive." Sam replied, he knew it was harsh but he knew Sophie would give him it. He heard a small gasp down the phone, he knew she was crying.

"34 Aloysius Road." Sophie sighed.

"Right Soph listen carefully, I want you to ring the police, I'll be down there in 10 minutes." Sam assured.

"I thought you said 30 minutes to get down here?" Sophie said.

"That's under the speed limit." Sam said quickly cutting off the phone. _Don't do anything stupid Dad_ Sophie thought dialling emergency services.

"What happened Sam?" Asked Rosie and Tanya simultaneously who had also been tracking Joel down with Sam.

"Sophie found her... get in the car I'll explain on the way." Sam answered jumping in the car and speeding off.

"If we get there in one piece." Muttered Tanya to Rosie, which resulted in a sharp nudge.

Donna slowly creaked open the door and heard yelling, though surprisingly not at her.

"WHERE IS SHE? SHE WAS WITH WHO? I TOLD HER TO NOT TALK TO ANYBODY,ESPECIALLY HER FAMILY... I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" Joel raged as fear surged through Donna's body. She resisted the urge to run out the door then and there, although it was a struggle. She tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, but the creak escaped it before Donna could stop it.

"DONNA?" Joel yelled as he came through to the hallway, he dropped the phone and it landed with a thud, then everything appeared in slow motion, Joel flung himself at her, Donna fell against the cold wooden floor, he flung punches left right and centre, she didn't know where he was going to hit her next, all she felt was pain rip through her as punches were thrown in her face, chest and stomach, she felt woozy and disconnected as her body was receiving such harsh blows.

"WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING TOO?!" Joel yelled.

"Noone!" was Donna's automatic response, she knew immediately this was the wrong choice as she knew he knew who she had been talking too.

"WELL THATS FUCKING FUNNY ISN'T IT BECAUSE PEOPLE SAID YOU WENT TO A DINER WITH SOMEONE WHO IS THE SPITTING IMAGE OF YOU!" Joel yelled as he bent her neck at an extremely painful angle. Donna cried out in pain. She had had enough, all the pain and suffering of these past few months had caught up with her, _she _was not weak.

"I WAS TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER AND SHE IS RINGING THE POLICE AS WE SPEAK, YOU ARE DONE JOEL, FINISHED , THERE IS ONE PLACE YOU BELONG JOEL, HELL!" Donna yelled, she couldn't believe she had said that... all those emotions bottled up inside her and taken their toll and erupted like a volcano spurting lava. Joel's jaw dropped open _how dare she say that to me, I cannot go to prison, I would rather die._

"I WILL NEVER GO TO PRISON YOU STUPID BITCH!" He screamed as spit sprayed in her face . He jumped off her and practically sprinted to the garage and grabbed a container full with a substance. Donna saw this as her chance to escape, but before she could even move he ran back in carrying an opaque black container, he opened it and started pouring the clear substance everywhere, Donna inhaled and knew what the liquid was automatically.

_Petrol._

" JOEL!! What are you doing??" Cried Donna tears spilling from her cheeks.

"You want me to go to hell... fine." Joel answered.

"_But you're coming with me." _He added locking the doors and windows.

**

Oh come on , reviews reviews, now I know you can all review I expect them... Or I will just leave it there as the final chapter... and we don't want that do we. Love Charlii x


	63. Inferno

Chapter 63.

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry I have taken FOREVER updating, just my grandma sadly passed away at the beginning of the summer and it was really hard... then I got swine flu (peppa pig) and then show rehearsals and some WILD parties! Not that I went to any Mom and Mel...anyway... I'm really sorry for not updating quicker and hope this chapter measures up to the standards you want it too... dedicated to Mom Mel and Sam (Nikki).

Donna stood motionless for a moment, trying to register what she had just heard. The thought of being so close to freedom and seeing her family again being cruelly dragged away from her at the last moment was too much to handle. Her body suddenly caught up with her thoughts as she jerked into action, she grabbed hold of the now half full container and tried to prise it away from Joel's physically shaking hands.

"Are you crazy? Give me the bottle!" Donna cried frantically, not caring about what would happen if he gave her the container. She used all her strength trying to pull it out of Joel's hands, but also trying not to touch any of the hazardous liquid sloshing angrily around in the container, threatening to spill on her Donna quickly released her grip. Petrol spurted all over Joel as he stood frozen on the spot for only a moment.

"Your turn." He said beckoning her over with his finger, Donna stepped back terrified at the thought of being burnt alive.

"Don't come anywhere near me, LET ME GO!" Donna yelled trying to yank open the now padlocked door. She stood no chance against the small metal work, and possibly if she were a lot calmer, may have thought of a way to unlock the lock without a key, but now she was fighting for her life, and for her family.

"Looking for something?" Joel snarled holding out a key in front of her face, holding her freedom out in front of her. Donna felt a surge of anger rip round her stomach as she made an attempt to grab the key, only halting abruptly as Joel poured the remaining liquid on the key and threw it at her. Donna recoiled, he knew she wouldn't touch it. She ran past Joel and into the kitchen, grabbing lighters, matches, anything that could cause the house to turn into a raging inferno. Joel walked calmly through to the kitchen and approached her slowly, torturing her not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Don't come any closer or I'll..." Donna threatened stepping backwards, trying to look intimidating although they both knew, she was petrified of what could happen, Joel took this to his advantage.

"Or you'll what Donna...set fire to me? Surely you're not that stupid, you know if I go up in flames, the house goes up, and so do you." He smirked as tears poured down Donna's face. _I'm trapped, theres no way out of here, why did I have to go see Sophie. I was too late, and now I stand no chance of living... never mind seeing my family again...seeing Sam again_ Donna thought as tears continued to run down her cheeks. She was resigned to her fate... and she knew it.

*

"STEP ON IT!" Sophie yelled at the taxi driver who seemed to take forever to go down a road.

"There is a speed limit love." Said the taxi driver, slightly annoyed. Sophie slapped her forehead with frustration... she could sense something not right. She could sense her mother was in trouble and just prayed it wasn't going to be too late.

*

"Sam can we go any faster?" Rosie cried, she couldn't stand for her friend to be in so much pain.

"For fuck sake Rosie don't encourage him... were already at 90 miles per hour on a 30 miles per hour junction!" Tanya scolded as Sam flew across the roads violently turning at corners. Sam read the address over and over... memorising it till his lips tingled. _I'll find her... then I'll kill him!_ Sam thought, he was interrupted with Lily's sharp piercing cry.

"Sam your scaring Lily! Slow down!" Tanya urged as she felt the speed drop slightly. She sighed with relief. _Someone has to be the reasonable one around here... and it's usually never me. _ Tanya thought looking up at Rosie as her glasses fogged up with tears approaching. She grabbed hold of Rosie's arm and gave it a tight squeeze, silently reassuring her that everything would be okay.

*

Donna felt her body twitch as Joel held up a lighter in front of her eyes. She stood no chance of getting it off him, she knew she only had one option, to stall and pray that Sophie would come quickly.

"Joel why are you doing this to me?" Donna cried, tears glazing over her eyes.

"Why? You haven't figured it out yet have you? You are such a dumb blonde... you left me on my own... with no explanation... and for _him, _I always knew something was going on with the both of you, I could see it, and I knew you would fuck him, but in our house... on our bed AFTER I PROPOSED TO YOU THE DAY BEFORE!" Joel yelled his hand furiously darting on the switch on the lighter_._ Donna didn't avert her eyes from the lighter for one moment.

"I never wanted to marry you Joel, I never wanted to be with you." Donna tried to explain, trying not to get him angry so he would do something she would regret.

"AND WHY FUCKING NOT!" Joel yelled, his eyes burning into her with anger. Donna couldn't believe she was hearing this._ After all he has done to me, to my family... he has the fucking nerve to wonder why..._Donna thought her body physically shaking with anger. She snapped.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY DO YOU? OH MY GOD... OKAY YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I COULD NEVER BE WITH YOU? WHY I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU? LOOK AT ME JOEL... JUST LOOK WHAT DO YOU SEE? BRUISES, CUTS, PAIN. YOU CAUSED ALL THIS... YOU STALKED ME YOU WERE OBSESSIVE YOU RAPED ME... AND YOU ABORTED MY FUCKING CHILD! DID YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE MOMENT I WAS GOING TO WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS AND TELL YOU I LOVED YOU... BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU LIVE IN A PRETTY FUCKED UP WORLD!" Donna yelled.

Joel's face jerked as if he had just been slapped. His eyes diverted between her and the ammunition he was holding in his palm. His finger pressed over the switch violently. A loud bang echoed through the house as orange angry flames lit up the house. Donna backed up against the worktops as flames of red orange and yellow hissed at her menacingly.

*

Sophie's eyes widened as an ear shattering bang went up as smoke started to seep through a house. The driver swerved as the windows shook from the explosion .frantically running out of the taxi.

"MOM!" Sophie yelled. The driver looked dazed in confusion.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE CALL THE FIRE SERVICE!" Sophie yelled at him as he fiddled with the buttons on his phone.

*  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Sam yelled as the earth shattering bang flew through the road. He swerved violently as he saw a huge fire licking the windows begging to be let out.

"Fuck Donna!" Sam cried sprinting out of the car and into the fire infested inferno.

"DAD NO PLEASE DON'T!" Sophie cried... but it was too late.

Donna's lungs felt as if they were about to explode as poisonous fumes entered. She clung onto a towel, dampened it and pressed it against her mouth, she sank down on the floor hoping someone would save her from this nightmare, she coughed violently as a liquid substance splattered against the towel. _Blood_. Donna pressed the towel even tighter against her mouth as the smoke overpowered her eyesight. She collapsed onto the floor. _That's it, I can't fight anymore... he got what he wanted. _She thought as tears fell down her face. Her head slumped forward as she closed her eyes.

Hehe... cliff hanger or what... sorry had to, if I don't get enough reviews this will be the final chapter *threatens* Because I don't want to stop but I'm not writing for no feedback.... Love Charliiieeeeeeeeee x


	64. Close Calls

Chapter 64

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews and for some new reviewers, the time you take is appreciated by myself and to old reviewers who never fail to review each chapter I do. This chapter is dedicated to Liv, Mel, Livette #2 and Shanice :) love you all *blows kisses*

*

As the flames grew stronger and fiercer, the chances of seeing Donna again were smaller. Sam flew at the door putting all his strength behind his barges. _Shit I need to get to her before it's too late _Sam thought. He grabbed a crumbling brick from the wall and threw it straight at a window panel, the glass shattered as Sam flew in it, cutting his hands on the broken shards of glass in the process.

"DONNA!" He yelled through the smouldering remains. He listened for a response momentarily before searching the house. He ran into the kitchen, barely seeing what was right in front of him with the thick black smoke.

"DONNA!" He yelled again, spluttering on the fumes entering his passages, he blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds, trying to clear the smoke from his eyes so he could see something. A wave of golden curls met his eyes _I found her... but is it too late to save her... _were the thoughts running through his head as he dropped to his knees and shook her lightly.

"Donna , Donna, please wake up baby... don't leave me." He whispered, tears running down his face. He noticed the towel dropped to the floor with blood splattered against it. His face paled as he picked her up in his arms.

"Stay with me Donna... please don't leave me yet." He whispered trying to find an exit, as the smoke got thicker it was increasingly difficult to see. The only light received was the light from the angry flames. Donna's head lolled into Sam's arms, showing no visible sign of life. As the fire spread through the house there was a limited space left. _I need to get her out now._

As Sam's attempts became more desperate, the window became a better solution, he covered Donna's face with his arms and managed to exit through the window without any glass cutting her. As soon as the cool nights breeze entered Sam's lungs he gasped for air, wanting to retrieve more oxygen. He lay Donna down on the grass, tears from both unhappiness and smoke poured down his cheeks. He looked to see her chest wavering.

"Mom!" Sophie cried running over to where her mother was laid.

"Soph you know first aid... help her." Sam urged panicking at the sight of his wife not breathing. Sophie's heart pounded inside her chest _what if I can't save her, it'll be all my fault _she thought tears running down her face. Sam detected Sophie's panicked state.

"Soph I know you can do this, you are the most beautiful clever and amazing girl and you can do anything if you just calm down and think." Sam encouraged rubbing her arm gently. Sophie's body jerked into action as she checked her Mother's pulse on both her neck and her wrist.

"She has a faint pulse and it is quickly dropping." Sophie informed him. Sam felt his heart break in two at the fear of losing his wife. Sophie quickly pressed her mouth against her mothers, giving deep slow breaths. Donna's eyes remained shut and lifeless as tears fell from Sophie's face. She pressed on her mother's chest quickly hoping to revive her. Nothing.

"Were too late." Sophie whispered, stinging her eyes.

Sam stood motionless as the words turned into mumbled ushered noises. The world stopped as only his heartbeat was heard. He was brought crashing back to earth as a cough escaped Donna's mouth. She opened her eyes slowly revealing to shadowed figures watching over her.

"S-Sam..." She stuttered tears slowly appearing in her eyes. A smile appeared on her bruised and beaten face as she slowly sat up . Touching his face gently to make sure he was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

"Yes baby I'm here... my god I thought I'd lost you." Sam cried holding her tightly. She hugged him just as hard tears running down her face.

"I thought I'd lost you too, I love you so much." Donna whispered. He gently let her go and stepped back, examining the damage Joel had created, he gasped at her now in full view.

"Donna, look what he's done to you." Sam exclaimed, walking around her. She blushed slightly.

"It looks worse than it actually is." She mumbled trying to make an excuse for what had happened. Sam took one look at her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Donna you have to know this isn't your fault, none of it and I know you're hurting but you have to know baby it's over and he will never hurt you again." Sam soothed pulling her close and gently stroking her hair.

"I know." Donna replied, only to be cut off by sirens echoing through the air.

"Too late." Mumbled Sophie rolling her eyes as fireman appeared hosing down the fire infested blaze.

"Can we go home Sam, I want to go home..." Donna trailed off tearfully.

"I'm afraid not baby... you need to be checked over in the hospital to see how much carbon dioxide is still in your system." Sam told her as Donna sighed .

"I can get checked over in KaloKairi... please." Donna begged tears falling down her face.

"No Donna, KaloKairi is an eight hour flight and eight hours might be too late." Sam scolded gently. Donna was too tired to put up a fight and just nodded her head.

"Can I go to sleep Sam?" Donna asked, her eyes drooping.

"I don't think that's a good idea Don... you could have concussion or anything." Sam said nervously biting his lip. Donna's shoulders fell at the thought of going to a strange hospital in a place she wasn't familiar with. Sam sensed this and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you baby... you know that..." Sam trailed off as he escorted Donna into the ambulance van.

I COULDN'T KILL HER!!!! REVIEWS :)


	65. Reunited

Chapter 65

A/N: Okay guys... last chapter I'm sorry, I just don't see how I can carry it on anymore, but !!!! I will be starting up a new one a crossover between death becomes her and Mamma Mia!!! How awesome ;) Steal my idea and I will eat you... anyway last chapter dedicated to Mom Sis and Sam, and to all those who have reviewed my chapters thank you :)

*

Donna shivered inside the ambulance, Sam checked her temperature pressing his warm hand against her freezing forehead.

"Don your bloody freezing." Sam said pressing his body against hers in hope of keeping her slightly warmer than she was.

"Well you laid me down on a snowy lawn about ten minutes ago babe..." She trailed off. She gladly enjoyed Sam's body against hers, she never thought she would get a glimpse at him again, never mind him being able to hold her again.

"I don't need to go to hospital... I feel fine, just a bit sore but that's expected right?" She said.

"Yeah... but I'm not taking any chances, you have no choice in the matter." He said. She let out a small giggle at the thought of Sam being so authoritative with her. She entwined her hand in his enjoying the sensation of his heart beating steadily in his chest soothing a lullaby to her.

"Sam I want to go to sleep." She murmured before coughing violently. Her eyes drooped wistfully at the thought of going into a deep sleep.

"Don, you can't wait till they've checked you over you insist you are okay, but I saw you limping into the ambulance." Sam informed her raising his eyebrows.

"No I wasn't it was just cold." Donna lied biting her lip. Sam laughed at her, startling her and making her sit up.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked coughing again.

"Because when you lie you bite your lip, I know you too well baby." He smiled. She smiled back weakly. A sudden thought struck her.

"Sam, where's Lily ?" Donna asked, her eyes fogging up with tears, wanting to be near her baby daughter.

"She's following us up along with Soph, Tanya and Rosie." Sam assured her. Donna slapped her own forehead.

"Who is driving?" She asked worried at the thought of Tanya racing down to the hospital with the music on full blast. Sam laughed once again.

"No it's not Tanya, do you honestly think I'd let her get behind the wheel when Lily and Sophie are in the car? Actually, when I was racing down the motorway to find you, Tanya was the one who told me to slow down for Lily's sake." Sam informed her. Before Donna had chance to say anything else the ambulance carted to a stop. She stumbled out, limping across. Sam swooped her up in his arms and carried her in.

"Sam... I hate hospitals..." Donna whispered tears fogging over her eyes. Sam gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I know baby... but I will always be there next to you okay? You'll be fine, I promise." Sam ensured carrying over to a waiting doctor.

"Is this Mrs Carmichael?" The doctor asked . Sam nodded and shook the doctors hand and laid Donna down on the bed, took hold of her hand and sat beside her.

"Hello Donna I am Doctor Ashton, can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked her. Her grip tightened on Sam's hand.

"From the beginning?" She asked gulping. The doctor nodded, she took a deep breath.

"A couple of months ago, I noticed some missing keys in my hotel in KaloKairi, and I found them, but the jeep keys were missing and the hotel front doors, I knew they couldn't have slipped off, I heard a thud, I'd only just given birth two days ago so I thought my daughter Lily had fallen, I went into the room and found Joel... Joel was my ex boyfriend from about twenty years ago, he used to beat me up... and when I ran away with Sam and we broke up, he raped me... Sam and I got back together 21 years later and I got pregnant, but Joel and Lorraine, Sam's ex wife broke in and performed an unwanted abortion... but anyway, I saw him and he said he'd either take Lily or me, and I didn't want my newborn baby to come to any harm, so he took me here and he tortured me, chained me up and beat me up my daughter Sophie Sheridan is doing a scholarship here... and she found me, she promised everything would be okay, and I went back and Joel found out, he set fire to the house with us both in it. I don't remember anything else except waking up on a freezing lawn..." Donna said tears reforming into her eyes and spilling down her bruised cheekbones. Sam held her tightly as the Doctor wiped his eyes.

"That is awful Mr and Mrs Carmichael I am sorry you had to go through this... fortunately I can tell you Mr Abourne has perished in the fire but I need to check you over if that is alright?" The doctor asked, Donna nodded as he did a full analysis.

"Everything is fine, miraculously you have no broken bones, just a severely sprained ankle, but within time that will heal up, though you may find it aching sometimes." The doctor informed her. She nodded.

"Can I fly out of here tonight?" She asked. Sam sighed and nudged her gently.

"Well you haven't inhaled that much carbon dioxide, but it is at your own risk with your ankle." The doctor answered.

"I don't want you to take that risk Donna." Sam told her. Donna shook her head.

"I don't care, I want to go home right now, I want to sleep in my own bed and get in my own shower." Donna said standing up shakily.

"But Donna." Sam said only to be cut short.

"Don't you but Donna me, I want to go home NOW." Donna ordered as Sam stepped up. He nodded and took her hand and thanked the doctor. Donna was suddenly swarmed by Rosie and Tanya.

"DONNA!" They both yelled jumping on her. Tears welled up in all three girls eyes as the held each other tightly.

"Are you okay?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine honest, where is Soph and Lily?" Donna asked eagerly. Right on cue Sophie appeared with baby Lily in her arms.

"My babies!" Donna cried holding them both as tears spilled fiercely down her face.

"I missed you so much Mom, we all did." Sophie cried, tears also falling down her face. Lily let out a sharp piercing cry, not wanting to be ignore. Donna gently took Lily out of Sophie's arms and held her close, she automatically stopped crying.

"Ssshhh it's okay baby, Mommy is here." She soothed rocking her gently in her arms. All of the group stared at Donna, tears filled in their own eyes at her finally being reunited with all her friends and family. Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ready to go home?"

"More than ready."

And with that they all stepped out of the hospital ready to go back to the little island of KaloKairi.

The End

**

That's it everyone a happy ending for everyone, hope you enjoyed my story and thanks so much for reading my next one is a Mamma Mia and death becomes her crossover hop you like :) Bye xxxxxxxx Charlii x


End file.
